


fly me to the star

by catastropheamateur



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 70,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastropheamateur/pseuds/catastropheamateur
Summary: 关键词：星际背景 海上钢琴师 球状闪电 博士/AI 伪科幻
Relationships: 天卓 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	fly me to the star

0.

从太空中俯瞰，B11星是深黑底色中一抹斑驳的暗蓝，镜头拉近，穿过大气层，涌动色块刹那间化为狂暴闪电，充斥于厚重的云层中，这是B11上常见的雷暴天气，连绵不绝的白光映亮天际下，整颗沉睡的星球。

高楼林立的居民区中，顶层，卧室里的女孩睁开双眼，她被雷声震醒了，坐起身，恐惧地望向窗外。电光来去纵横，片刻后倏然放大，拥有了形状，她放大的瞳孔中倒映出一团闪耀的光球，它轻飘飘地穿过窗玻璃，径直朝房间中央飞来。离得近了，她的耳朵分辨出它飘动时发出的声音，低而尖，像是出自某种早已失传的古老乐器。

生命的最后几秒钟里，她仅仅来得及抬起手，触碰了一下这个不请自来的访客。一切都是瞬息间发生的：闪光、爆炸，剧烈的光与声平息下去后，床上只剩一具凝固了的人形雕塑，空气中飘荡着怪异的清新味道，后来知道，那是强电离放电产生的臭氧。片刻后一阵微风刮过，轻微扰动立刻瓦解了这尊雕塑，令它化为一堆白灰，如同一场微型的雪崩现场。

完好无损的玻璃窗外，雷鸣仍在持续，这狂暴的炸雷声掩盖了辽阔大地上，无数起雪崩的动静。要到次日清晨，自睡梦中醒来的幸存者们才会发现，接近三分之一的同胞以同样的方式悄无声息地消失了，始作俑者便是这一团团球状“闪电”。它们飘忽来去，除了人类本身，没有在周遭环境中留下一星半点痕迹——床单和枕头上的皱褶都分毫未变——任何现今所知的生化武器都无法达到这样精准的打击程度。短暂的恐慌过去后，政界与学界所有人达成空前一致的共识，这极有可能是外星文明发起的一次试探性攻击，毫无疑问，敌人强大得令人胆寒，这样的一种思想虽然被极力避免提起，但大家都心知肚明：想要彻底消灭B11上的所有人类，对他们来说或许并不比踩死一只蚂蚁更简单。

1.

三百年后。

高天亮背着包，从教学楼里出来，走到校门口，停住脚，朝后回望了一眼。他的博士学位答辩业已完成，离校手续也办完了，今日走出校门便宣告着正式踏入社会。半年前，经由博导介绍，他进入高能粒子研究所实习，博士期间他发表过两篇与此有关的论文，工作上手起来很快，研究所方面已经在催他去报道了。

离开校区前他最后去吃了一次火锅，新闻频道的女主持以全息投影方式出现在店内一隅，朝各位食客说：“观众朋友们，晚上好！”此时正是宇宙时夜七点，新闻播报正式开始前，主持人照例念出那句耳熟能详的开场白：“感谢默瑟。”她低下头，在胸前划了个十字，作出祷祝姿态，餐厅中喧嚣声停，有虔诚信徒跟着祷告：“感谢默瑟，是他赐我们食物，使我们活着。阿门！”

遥远的战前，这片土地上生活的多是无神论者，但那场灾难改变了一切，“信仰”是最显著的一点。先知默瑟是在灾后第二年现世的，他宣称，正是人类的傲慢激怒了神明，在过去的十几个世纪里这个种族无休止的对外扩张终于引来了神罚，B11上的所有人血管里都流淌着侵略者的血，终其一生也难洗清自己的累累罪孽。唯有虔信神明，紧紧地团结在先知身边，方可稍稍平息神的怒火，避免下一次足以灭世的神罚降临。极度的恐慌让人们像无头苍蝇一样疯狂地向这盏黑夜中的明灯扑过去，以默瑟为中心，社会秩序很快发生了翻天覆地的变革。等级制度逐渐建立起来，最初跟随先知的一批信徒自然跻身上流，而他们的领袖也并非空谈之辈，作为神在世间的代理人，他将神的馈赠赐予他们，作为虔信的奖赏。

随着岁月流逝，这件礼物的效用逐渐显现：时间在信徒们的身上停滞住了，他们维持着年轻时的样貌，不曾老去。同球状闪电一样，这种被称为时间稳定锚的装置原本只存在于最大胆的科幻小说家脑海深处，是默瑟把它们带到了现实世界，将不可能的“永生”变为可能，此等神迹让他的反对者们也不得不心悦诚服。

在享受了远超凡人的漫长寿命后，默瑟和他出现时一样突兀地消失了，那之后又过了几百年，但先知留下的影响力仍在，稳定锚和其他的一些特权作为高贵身份的象征世代沿袭了下去。或许这也是神的旨意，他们比普通人更难繁衍后代，最古老的几个家族甚至十年内都没有迎来一个新生儿。阶级间的对立由于人数降低渐渐消弭，到今日，“贵族”中的大部分已泯然众人，唯一能把他们和普通人区分开来的就是稳定锚。

对高天亮来说，青春永驻更多时候带给他的是困扰，每每到陌生网咖中都会被要求验证一次身份，只因他看上去完全是个高中生。他即将在盛夏中迎来自己的第二十六个生日，但他的身体永远停留在十六岁，变声期刚结束时。

锅中热气氤氲，高天亮埋头吃饭，沉痛女声续道：“……高敏中将的离开，是我们无比沉痛的损失，她不仅是一名杰出的指挥者，在对参宿四战役中起到了决定性作用，更在人工智能的研究领域做出了许多贡献……”他诧异地抬起头，穿过模糊雾气看向投影区域，身着戎装的女性静静站着，三十来岁，表情严肃，看上去与他有几分相似。黑白投影淡去，现出她生平所获的种种荣誉，各种肩章、奖牌与证书，堆砌成一座金光闪闪的坟墓。

其中的一些他曾在旧宅中见过，最早一样可追溯至一个世纪前，他对这个神秘的姑姑了解不多，只在家族聚会上见过寥寥几面，知道她为军方工作。印象最深的是一年生日，姑姑托人给他带了个圆滚滚的球状机器人作为生日礼物，轻触几下就伸出手脚，笨拙地在地上走动，从腹腔深处发出合成电子音。它拥有简单的智能，每到饭点就发问：“吃了吗您？”有人回答吃了，它又问吃的什么，并就饮食内容是否健康做出点评。

上大学后他没回去过，也没再同姑姑碰过面，如今乍然在新闻中得知她的死讯，呆呆坐了一会，找回自己呼吸，呼出一口怅然的长气。她膝下无子，仅有的亲属恐怕只剩高天亮，但她的遗物多半也涉密，因而也不会有人通知他去接收。

从火锅店中出来，他轻车熟路拐过后街街角，进到一家网咖，决定以通宵来纪念自己学生生涯的结束。大厅中四处摆放着形似跑步机的设备，比起网咖更像是健身房，他走上其中一台，跑了几步，激活脚下的履带，弯腰取下侧旁挂着的眼镜戴在头上，调整松紧带，使自己的双眼平视镜片内侧，柔和的白色光晕。虹膜识别通过，右上角计时开启，网费直接从他的联合银行账户中划取，他登入游戏平台，系统自动为他推荐最近游玩时间最长的游戏：英雄联盟。

作为moba游戏中的佼佼者，它在整个星系内拥有上亿玩家，由不同水平划分为黑铁至王者的若干段位，段位相近的玩家通常以5v5的形式随机匹配到一局对战中，使用各自选择的英雄角色相互厮杀，先攻破敌方基地的一方获胜。与英雄们签订契约的玩家被称为召唤师，战斗场地也因此而命名为召唤师峡谷。

无论学业或游戏，高天亮上手总比其他人更快，一路冲到王者，几乎没遇到什么阻碍。每个服务器中的王者段位仅能容纳两千人，想不掉段就要不停朝排行榜上攀登，这一晚他的冲分之旅却不怎么顺遂，连续几局中路都早早崩盘，打完出来他调战绩查看，发现对面中单是同一个ID：knight9。这个名字他是眼熟的，不止一次登顶过榜单，就是现在，前十中他仍占据两席，毋庸置疑地宣告着自己的统治力。

他等了会，错开了排队时间，果然就没再遇到过knight9，直到凌晨，下机前最后一把，加载界面再度出现熟悉的ID，这次是在同一边。高天亮玩得最顺手的是打野，游走三路支援队友的位置。开局他跟着knight9走到中路，亮了个企鹅表情，说：这局我多来抓中。

没有回应，在他以为这又是个沉默寡言的高手时，对方开口了：第一个蓝能给我吗？

高天亮正好差这一点经验升级，犹豫片刻，决定信他一次：行。

除去这一句外他们没再有别的交流，knight9不负本服路人王之名，在高天亮的关照下带飞全场，不到二十分钟就赢下了这一局。回到排队大厅，代表中路的那团光黯淡下去之前，高天亮朝他发出了好友申请。申请通过了，他想了想，打字过去：厉害。

他很少这样夸别人，但在纯粹的强大面前，高天亮觉得自己不必吝啬赞赏。

“0.0”

“一起吗”

回复来得很快，速度和内容都让他有点吃惊。他瞥了眼右上角时钟，遗憾地回复：不了，我要下了，下次吧。

“晚安”

“晚安。”他摘下眼镜，揉了揉眼，走向微明的晨曦之中。

高能粒子研究所正如其名，主要研究各种高能粒子的加速和辐射特性，高天亮被分配到宇宙射线组中，这也与他的研究方向相契合。穿过B11大气层的大多是衍生宇宙线，而更多时候他们要研究的是大气层外，能量更高，组成也更复杂的原生宇宙线。这些可见光波段外的，无形的射线中蕴含着极为丰富的能量，远超任何一台人造粒子加速器所能达到的峰值。更难得的是它在宇宙中俯拾皆是，任何高能天体都能成为宇宙线源，如同无数口取之不尽的矿井，遍布在银河系内外。数百年前，B11曾在最近的超新星遗迹——80光年外的蟹状星云附近设立观测基地，但由于种种原因荒废已久，直到最近才将重启观测计划提上议事日程。

所里研究决定先派一艘运输舰过去，载上各种分析仪器，花上一个宇宙月抵达目的地，采集足够样本与数据后再返程，后续是否需要增派人手视情况而定。这是个苦差，没几个同事愿意接，最终就落到新来的高天亮头上。所长来征求他的意见，他倒没怎么犹豫就答应下来，在内心深处，他或许隐隐期待着这样一种远离人群的生活。

摆渡车里，高天亮翻阅终端中资料，他将搭乘的是小型运输舰tes，军中刚刚淘汰下来的型号。这个项目显然有军方背景，tes也早已根据宇宙射线的研究需要进行过改造，舰身上始终覆盖着屏蔽磁场，这将保护舰内的仪器与人员免受过强的辐射干扰。

飞车在空中减速，下降，落到停机坪上，“小型”是相对其他飞行舰种而言，但在人类面前，它仍是个庞然大物，需要扬起脖子才能勉强窥见全貌。它像只匍匐在地面的，毛羽绚烂的铁鸟，银灰色漆装闪闪发亮，腹部敞开，轰鸣着的运输机在其中进进出出，搬运一个个超导线圈。

半小时后，他脸贴在舷窗一侧，伴随着轻微震动，tes缓缓升空，失重感带来的短暂耳鸣中，停机坪上的转向灯一闪一闪，逐渐缩小为光点，融入了脚下的绵延光海。高天亮目送着暗蓝色的B11星消失在视野尽头，展开导航星图，定位到金牛座，蟹状星云，飞船中枢自动规划好航行路线，呆板电子音播送道：预计抵达时间为720个宇宙时后，请问还有什么可以帮助您的？

“关灯吧。”高天亮挥了挥手，在床上躺下，整艘飞船随之陷入黑暗中，与周遭寂寥空旷的宇宙融为一色。

……他通过了长途飞行所需的所有体能测试，却万万没想到自己竟然还是会晕船。半夜，高天亮抱着马桶吐得天昏地暗日月无光，明明航行带来的颠簸并不剧烈，但胃里一阵阵泛起来的恶心就是止也止不住。好不容易吐完了，他跌跌撞撞站起来去找晕船药，穿过一条长走廊，却死活想不起医药箱放在了哪里。

智能中枢显然还不够智能，无法替他解答这个问题，高天亮绕了一大圈，回到自己卧室，桌上却平躺着一个透明药盒，说明文字在盒身上滚动播放，正是他所需的那一种。他紧张起来，冲空气喊了声：“谁？”门口传来敲门声，怯怯地敲了两下，一名少年出现，探头探脑朝内张望。他面容稚嫩，好奇地抬起半边眉毛，脸上满是探究神色。

高天亮吓了一跳：“你是谁？”

少年讨好似的冲他笑了笑：“我没有名字，”他走近几步，仔细观察高天亮，又说，“我好像在哪里见过你。”

高天亮对这老掉牙的搭讪术不感冒，后退到床上坐下，与他拉开安全距离，谨慎地问道：“你是偷渡的？还是中枢……不对，应该没有这么高级。”B11上有许多底层贫民渴望逃离这个星球，去别的地方碰碰运气，但又负担不起昂贵的船票，就只能潜伏在管理较松散的机场中，觑机潜入某艘飞船，让命运将他们带向未知的远方。近年来政府集中整治了几次，多数机场的登机口都配备了虹膜识别仪，极大地提升了偷渡的难度。但只要钱到位，也没什么不可能……

“我一直都在这里啊。”少年回答。

“在这里之前呢，你从哪来？”

少年终于察觉到高天亮对他的敌意，他不再靠近，停在原地，低下头：“我在这里很久了。”他后颈上有黑色图案一闪而过，像是纹身，高天亮说：“你转过去。”他不明所以地看了高天亮一眼，依言照办，露出碎发掩盖下的一块白皙皮肤，烙印着微缩的条形码，凑得近了才看清底下的识别数字串，倒数第二位是9，旁边刻着几个字母，knight。

他伸手，犹豫地半盖在那儿，仿佛高天亮的视线会灼伤它似的，身子微微颤抖。这条形码让他立刻从活生生的人降级成一件商品，可以被明码标价的某种造物，睫毛的颤动与任何一个胆怯的男孩别无二致，称得上是巧夺天工，但他仍然不能算是法律意义上的自然人，唯一符合他身份的名词是：人工智能。

“你是……被什么人留在这的AI？”高天亮本想说遗弃，还是没说出口，他看上去太像真人了，不仅因为毫无破绽的外表，还有那种矛盾的神态：既害怕，又带着奇异的亲近，或许高天亮碰巧和他的主人长得有点像，这也能解释他为什么敢于把要害暴露在陌生人面前——即使是人工智能，被扭断脖子也会宕机吧。

“舅舅让我留在这里，但我忘了为什么了，”他茫然地眨了眨眼，指指桌边的椅子，“我可以坐下吗？”

“坐啊，问我干什么。”

“我只是……觉得你有点不喜欢我。”

高天亮没有同人工智能打过交道，他是指这一种的，不是机关窗口后那些真假难辨的刻板办事员，而是个有点奇怪，有点傻乎乎的，和他自己看上去差不太多的男孩。他试图解释自己的警惕：“他们事先没告诉我这里有人……我被你吓到了。”

少年哦了声，坐进宽大的椅子上，屈起膝盖，一手抱膝，望着他。那是长期处于寂寞包围中的人骤然见到同类时表现出来，不加掩饰的热情，在这样的眼神鼓舞下，高天亮不知怎么地就继续说了下去：“我没有不喜欢你，”顿了顿，“我怎么称呼你，knight？”

“好。”

“你在这里都做些什么？”

“大部分时候玩游戏，有时候发呆。”knight给出了一个十六七岁少年应有的答案。

“什么游戏？”

“最开始是魔兽世界，后来我发现了英雄联盟，就没玩过别的了。”

高天亮灵机一动：“knight9？”

“是我。”

他愣住了，有点不敢相信，世界上真有这样的巧合。有游戏行业的自媒体注意到这声名鹊起的路人王，曾用“惊为天人”形容过他在对局中的表现，但又怎会有人猜到，他竟真的不是普通人，而是这样的一个……

一阵突如其来的摇撼，地面和舱顶，眼前所见的一切都旋转起来，高天亮及时抓住了床头柱，恶心的感觉又回来了，令他脑中一片空白，只想干呕。电子音响起：“克星耀斑爆发，受能量场影响，tes将会略有颠簸，已启用AT防御立场，请稍安勿躁。”他只想怒吼，去你妈的稍安勿躁，一不小心松了手，像打醉拳般在屋内晃了一圈，随手捞过装饰用的空花盆，又结结实实吐了一轮。

在整个摇晃的世界中，唯有knight是静止不动的，这也不完全准确，他跟着那把转椅在动，像随波逐流的一片叶子，在地板上打着旋划来划去，如果现在关闭重力系统，可能还会腾空而起，完成空中转体三周半的高难度动作。转到高天亮身边时颠簸稍止，他朝高天亮伸出手，掌心里却不是药，而是不知从哪掏出来的一副全息眼镜。

高天亮皱眉望向他，knight笑着冲他说：“来玩会游戏就不晕了。”

逻辑清奇，但他现在确实急需转移注意力，不能再沉浸在这种要命的眩晕感里了。伸手接过眼镜的刹那，他的手指擦过knight手背，激起轻微的刺痛，像是被静电电了一下。高天亮猛地缩回手，戴上眼镜，窗外烈火燎原的景象渐渐远去，岩浆喷发般的隆隆声响也被熟悉的游戏音效盖过，他回到英雄联盟，召唤师峡谷中，在这个虚拟世界里他是叱咤风云的一代王者。

一局终了，高天亮吁了口气，随手摘了眼镜，knight左手比成枪，食指恰好朝向他心口，朝上一抬，砰砰砰，游戏中的圣枪游侠堵在敌方泉水前，朝内发射持续的炫光。他的身后，舷窗外，一颗明亮的蓝火流星划破黑暗，朝极远处，模糊不清的淡紫色光团中一头扎过去，在身后留下许多转瞬即逝的，自身的映像，视觉暂留中看起来像条火焰燃烧过后的尾迹。

高天亮瞥了眼就移开了视线，与此同时，流星正要飞抵目之所及的尽头，那瞬间它突兀地从空中消失了，就像从未存在过。困意上涌，他打了个哈欠：“我要睡了，你睡吗。”

“我会定期休眠，平时不怎么需要睡觉。”高天亮唔了声，knight看了看侧卧在床上的他，突然问：“睡着了是什么样的。”古怪的问题，高天亮半睁着眼，随口回答：“偶尔会做梦，梦是一种……很复杂的东西，可能会梦到以前经历过的事，或是凭空生出来的想象。”knight似懂非懂，点了点头，替他带上门，同时轻声说：“我也想做一次梦试试。”

灯复又熄了，高天亮却有种感觉，knight还没有走远，一片寂静中，他对着门口说：“晚安。”

“晚安。”若有若无的气息消失，knight离开了。

星际航行漫长而枯燥，大半时候外面都黑漆漆的，全靠飞船内置的，与B11相同的计时系统来区分白天与黑夜，维持生物钟恒定。高天亮把手头未完成的课题带上了tes，这几年他一直在跟进这方面工作：宇宙线的波谱中有时会突现尖锐的波峰，据推测可能是反物质原子核或电子，对此学界众说纷纭，没有一个数学模型足以服众，他想试试自己能不能当一回开拓者。

有天他在一个方程里卡了很久，不知不觉夜已深了，验算方向又一次走进了死胡同，似乎在已知的边界条件中，这个方程根本就是无解的。条件是前段时间的计算中得出的，他在终端中展开投影，地上现出杂乱的一堆稿纸，高天亮按着太阳穴一张张查验过去，倏然间停在一处，背脊上涌出冷汗。

弦在三维空间中的振动问题十分复杂，受力分析不同方位中的分量便有数十个，其中两个与他记忆中的略有偏差，正好是现今仍空缺观察数据，只能靠经验假设的部分。简直像在学生时代，导师为他批改作业，校正谬误，只是批改用的笔是无形的，而他更可以肯定，这份作业从未提交给任何人。

他攥着如有实质的稿纸良久，脑子乱哄哄地理不出头绪，无论从动机还是可行性上来说，他都找不出一个可能的人选，不是为了破坏他的研究，仅仅只是把这些参数像播种一样深埋在纷繁的数字之中，等他自己来发掘……眼下也没有别的路可走了，高天亮抱着死马当活马医的心态用新的参数重新推导了一遍边界条件，看似不起眼的数字改动果然带来了完全不同的结果，从某条岔路开始，逐渐偏离了原设，最终导向了南辕北辙的模型。

等到周遭亮起模拟晨光，电子音说“早上好”时，他疲倦地闭上眼，数字与运算符垒成的高山在眼睑下轰然垮塌，化为洪流，浩浩汤汤朝他涌来，似乎片刻间就要将他淹没。他情不自禁地屏住呼吸，睁开眼，幻象仍未散去，以极快速度重组为球状，在空气中悬浮着，缓缓旋转。这形状似乎给他带来了某种启示，但仍影影绰绰的，很难将它实际地描述出来。

高天亮走到控制室，靠墙位置划出一块生活区，桌上花瓶里插着几朵永生花，两个杯子散放在一旁，杯底残留着咖啡渍，底下的杯垫是他从家里带来的，印着色彩明艳的卡通人物头像。当时不小心买多了一块，没想到现在派上了用场，knight坐在他对面，学着他的样子端起杯喝了一口，用的是左手，乍一看有点照镜子的奇妙感觉。

与峡谷中大杀四方形成鲜明对比的是，他在生活中的许多方面一窍不通，似乎从没有人教过他，如何尽可能地以接近人的方式生活。到底该以怎样的态度对待人工智能一直是社会各界热议的话题，以两大政党为代表，渐渐形成泾渭分明的两派：鸽派，即较为温和的一方，承认可自主思考的人工智能拥有独立人格，比起工具，人类应将他们视为伙伴；而激进的鹰派则与之完全相反，宣称它们只是用完即弃的垃圾，并不比一台吸尘器更高级。

高天亮说：“你应该庆幸遇到的是我。”

knight困惑地看着他，似乎不大明白他的意思，高天亮正想朝他解释什么，却发现他的视线穿过自己，投向舷窗外某处。他转过身，看见一道泛着金光的圆环正在视野范围内缓慢扩大，随着距离缩短，环上渐次亮起白光，并随之翻出一块块金属板。电子音响起：“即将进行空间跃迁，准备与传送门对接，”控制台上漂浮的磁力指针开始剧烈波动，飞船缓慢减速，最终恰到好处地停在环内，对接时发出的咔嗒声不绝于耳，“对接成功，正在准备跃迁，十、九、八……”

环上白光熄灭，只留一盏绿灯闪烁数下，金属板上放射出强力电弧，淹没了这只银灰色的铁鸟。高天亮背脊挺得僵直，面无表情地坐着，一闪即逝的、仿佛来自灵魂深处的撕扯力道过去后，他发现一只手覆在他交握的手背上，轻轻拍着。数十光年外的金牛座中，tes拖着残余的电光出现在另一扇传送门中，犹如一颗投向静谧水面的石子，激起了空间的层层波纹。整个跃迁过程只持续了短短两分钟，那感觉却像是在鬼门关走了一遭，他的心跳剧烈，抬头看向knight，少年有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子：“我有点紧张。”不知不觉间两人已肩并肩坐在一起，不知是谁的椅子先靠过去的，高天亮略有点尴尬，咳了一声，抬手揉乱knight柔软的黑发，后者在他掌心下缩着颈子动也不动，像只驯顺的猫。

再经过三个宇宙日的航行，超新星遗迹出现在探测屏一隅，瑰丽的渐变色光晕互相缠绕，将它渲染成一朵生于黑夜中的花，花瓣层层叠叠，绽放在金牛座中央。高天亮将终端接上背景辐射探测仪，开始接收数据，tes正在跨越小行星带，险而又险地从两块碎石样的星体间隙中穿过，又是一震，所幸他早早把自己绑在椅上，不至于像之前一样狼狈地被甩飞出去。knight凑近来问：“你在做什么？”

他的好奇心相当旺盛，总有满腹问题要问，高天亮本来不是耐心很好的那类人，但面对那双求知若渴的眼睛，实在很难将拒绝话语说出口。他沉吟一会，从控制台下的暗格中翻找出一片镜片，展开折叠着的镜架，朝knight脸上比划了下。“这是我以前做的一个小玩意，按下开关就能看到3k背景辐射。”高天亮倾身替他夹上鼻托，将眼镜卡好，在他眼睑上投下阴影，他配合地仰着脸，露出仰慕表情，“你好厉害啊。”

那是他一时兴起，仿照上古时代最原始的眼镜打磨的，全靠knight高挺的鼻梁撑住，镀金细链垂在镜片下，令他看上去像黑白影像中，风度翩翩的贵族少年，眼神带着迷茫，上唇自然地撅起，仿佛在等待不知何时会落下的亲吻。

高天亮生硬地将视线移开，knight在他指示下找到开关，眼前一片单调的深空倏然间醒过来，焕发出黯淡而温暖的红色微光。高天亮的声音低沉，带着一股令人安心的魔力，朝他娓娓道来。

百亿年前，一个奇点发生了爆炸，致密的物质能量朝虚空中极速扩张，渐渐诞生出了各种基本粒子，这些粒子彼此聚合，化成了宇宙的雏形。恒星、行星等大部分星体尚未出现前，天地间充斥着混沌，炽热的等离子体随宇宙的膨胀逐渐冷却，在这过程中，最古老的一束光穿透云雾，刻在了天穹上。

这就是宇宙背景辐射，创世纪遗留下来的预言，严格来说，一切星系的诞生与消亡在这幅辐射图中都有迹可循，只是现在人类还缺乏完全解读的能力。对任何宇宙物质的探讨都绕不开它，那孕育万物的红光如同无边无际的血海，沉默地包容着一切。

谁也没有说话，沉默持续了半晌，knight喃喃道：“我们实在是太渺小了。”即使是可容纳上亿人类居住的B11，在这磅礴恢弘的宇宙中也不过是沧海一粟，遑论这么两个不起眼的个体。想到生命如此短暂，似乎更应在这有限的一生中拼尽全力地去活，去追逐些短暂而热烈的东西，比如爆发的高能粒子流，又或是爱情。高天亮指间不自觉地玩着knight的一绺头发，若有所思。

研究基地建设在最靠近蟹状星云的小卫星E32上，已有数百年无人造访，高天亮得先去探探情况。小小的胶囊状舱体载着探测仪器先行与tes分离，在E32上寻找落点，他在舱门前穿好防护服，戴上圆滚滚的头盔，低头检查腰间系着的纳米绳是否牢固，紧急情况下这是他的最后一根救命稻草。knight跑过来轻轻敲了下他的头盔，声音雾蒙蒙的有点模糊，“你什么时候回来？”

“怎么了。”

“一个人待着有点无聊。”

他自己也觉得奇怪，明明在高天亮到来前，他已孑然一身地过了许多日子，可现在却突然前所未有地害怕起了独处，这就是人类的所谓“孤独感”么？

“应该没多久，”高天亮打开终端，同他交换了联系方式，背过身去说，“有事就给我发消息，我看得到。”

“没事可以发吗？”

舱门开启，气流推着他向前，漂浮在失重的太空中，笨拙地挥动手脚。knight的终端亮起，新消息进来，“可以。”

E32上荒凉无比，一眼望去全是光秃秃的岩石，高天亮循着定位找到安全落地的仪器舱，打开舱门取出探测机器人放在地上，并联通它与防护服内置的语音系统。它四处滚动，头顶伸出两根昆虫般的触角，片刻后发出机械声音：“重力系数1.2，正在分析大气成分……氧气浓度适宜。目标位于西偏南25°方向，导航开始。”

他推着舱下的滚轮走近一处洼地，机器人跟在身后，叽里咕噜，朝他介绍E32的详细情况。这颗卫星围绕着邻近的行星公转，行星又与其他四颗星共同围着星系中央的红巨星——毕宿五旋转。E32的旋转速度较慢，公转一周约合宇宙年三年，由于行星的遮挡关系，三年中仅有短短数月能直接从E32上观测到蟹状星云。在机械的背景音中，矗立着的建筑群渐渐出现在高天亮视野中。

从飞船上看，这像是个巨大的陨石坑，直径达上百公里，数百年间这附近应该发生过一次剧烈的能量反应，扩散圈的最外围波及到了基地。随着高天亮靠近，难以想象的场景出现在他面前：以某条线为界限，整片建筑被突兀地分为两半，无形的力量切开一栋栋楼宇，钢筋混凝土筑就的内核袒露出来，断面光滑，像一块块切割平整的蛋糕。它们的另一半凭空消失，取而代之的是光，缠绕着、涌动着的，绚烂无比的七色光芒。

这奇诡又壮丽的画面攫取了他的大半注意力，直到亲身踏入光中，他才注意到脚下地面不再是岩层与砂石，变得平滑如镜。极目远眺，视野中尽是这样的镜面，再抬头看向头顶的天空，原来是这面巨镜反射出了蟹状星云的景象。

任何已知的能量冲击波都无法做到这一点，它们可以破坏、摧毁，但转化——将砂石烧熔为镜——这完全是另一回事。站在这超现实的镜面上，高天亮好像有点能理解默瑟的狂热信徒了，除了神的造物，实在很难为它找到一个更合适的形容词了。

高天亮放出航拍机，调整角度，将眼前所见的一切记录下来。光海深处或许隐藏着不可思议的真相，但现在，他并不确定自己，以及整个人类世界是否做好了接受真相的准备，因此他没有再向前，转身进入了尚还完整的主楼中。

电力管道毁了近半，幸好控制中枢还完整，假以时日，基地应该能恢复电力供应，有了电，其他的都好说，可以先将这一批储能线圈安置好，通电后便可继续对宇宙线中的粒子进行电离……他制订完初步计划，在终端上敲敲打打，整理成报告，发送至B11上的研究所，等待上级批阅。

消息提示音叮的一声，是排行榜截图，knight9又回到了榜首，第一时间赶来同他分享这个喜讯。

tian：“厉害”

tian：“[幽灵]”

这是最适合knight的表情，神出鬼没，探头探脑，一旦知晓了他的温和无害，就显得有点儿可爱，小猫小狗样的可爱，但好像又有些不同。

knight也回了他一个幽灵表情，昏暗的大厅中，终端幽幽地放着光，映亮了高天亮脸上泛起的微笑，他看了会屏幕，收起终端，开始干活。

高天亮花了两天初步整理出一份名单，包括尚能使用和需要维修的设备，在机器人的协助下装好最后一处探测仪，绿灯嘀嘀地闪，代表通讯正常，将会持续朝tes上的主机发送数据。他拍了拍手，倒退着离开基地，在终端中呼叫knight，“把飞船开过来，智能中枢会把绳梯放下来的。”

“……嗨。”他回头，发现tes已经降落在身后，knight在绳梯顶端，高空中探出半边身子，戴着和他一样的头盔，正朝他使劲挥手。他笑得露出洁白的牙齿，看起来傻傻的。高天亮攀着梯级，四下里无依无凭，仿佛只要他一放手，就会迷失在深黑的宇宙中，隐隐的心悸感消弭在踏上舱门那刻，knight展开双臂，拥抱住了他。

任务已基本完成，回程的旅程轻松许多，高天亮有更多的时间和knight一起玩游戏。一局终了，knight又收到两个好友申请，右下角闪了闪，新的消息进来，是刚才的上单发来的：要不要组个战队？

通常情况下一场游戏中的五名玩家是随机匹配的，如果两个人双排，剩下的三个位置也由互不相识的路人填补，而与之相对地，战队则由相对固定的五人，或更多人组成。游戏官方会定期举行对抗赛，其中最引人注目的就是不同战队间的较量。战队的成立规则很简单，只要先注册成为比赛选手，再凑齐规定人数，便可以战队名义参赛。

“我这边有两个人，中单和打野，可以吗？”

对面发过来一串省略号，似乎有些为难，片刻后说：“我们这已经有一个打野了。”

高天亮旁观着这场对话，正想开口告诉knight，不必考虑他，knight却已抢先给出了自己的答案：“那就算了。”

“打野是你朋友？”

knight愣了愣，这个词对他而言还很陌生，他带着些期许，悄悄瞥了高天亮一眼，小心地回复：“嗯。”高天亮没表示反对，他松了口气，又强调道：“我们是一起的。”

“好吧，把你朋友也拉进来吧。”

第一个提交战队申请的默认为队长，按规定，每名队员的注册费用都由队长负担，是以这人稍有犹豫，但无论如何，knight实在是名完美无缺的中单，为他多花点钱也是值得的。

队长东奔西走，终于在新赛季报名截止前一天凑齐了剩下两名队友，战队正式成立。战队里定时组织训练，高天亮毕竟有工作在身，不能每次都参加，不过幸好他是替补打野，缺席几次也无伤大雅。对抗赛不再局限于某个服务器内，而是几乎云集了各个服的所有高手，knight不再像排位中一样，总能轻松地赢下来，在大半个月的角逐后，他们的战队因积分不足，不能进入下一轮比赛，宣告淘汰。

knight蜷在椅子上发呆，眼眶微微发红，高天亮问他：“还打吗？”他望向舷窗外，一成不变的黑暗，半晌后嗯了一声。他抿着唇，似乎在思考什么，有些艰难地开口道：“有报道提到我的时候，说我是天赋型选手，其实不是这样的，我只是……这就是我的生活。除了游戏，我不知道还能做什么……嗯，就是这样。”

高天亮把他椅子的靠背放低，搬了另一张椅子过来与他并排躺在控制台前，手指擦过他冰凉的手背，不易察觉地发着抖，犹豫了会，还是牵住了那只手，朝他说：“是谁带你接触到游戏的？”

knight眼神放空，梦呓似的低语：“我记不清了，也许是中过病毒，清除了记忆扇区里的一些地方，只记得舅舅要我待在这里，外面很危险，不要出去。”

“那你还记得舅舅长什么样吗？”

他蹙起眉，努力地回忆了一会，摇摇头，“不记得了。”

高天亮不再说话，事实上他也有类似的经历，偶尔会感到记忆的缺失，仿佛有什么重要的人或事被格式化了，无法找回。这不是多愉快的体验，再深究下去往往会对自己的存在本身都产生怀疑。

B11所在的长蛇座在星图上还只是个小小的黑点，但他们已经过了跃迁，只需再航行几天便可重返故乡了。窗外星空浩瀚，距离最近的一对双星正围绕着彼此，缓慢地旋转，如出一辙地闪耀着。这机械的、恒定的运动引人发困，knight将自己调成休眠模式，半阖着眼，迷迷糊糊地说：“晚安。”

“晚安。”

2.

到B11后高天亮先回研究所复命，交接完工作，得到了半个月的假期。他刚刚结束长途旅行，到了宿舍便一头栽在床上，睡了个昏天黑地。醒时是黄昏，他在空荡荡的宿舍中坐起来，似乎仍未完全从宇宙中抽身而出，无论身处在何地，寂寞总是如影随形，这多少令他感到些许惆怅。除了公事，通讯软件上通常也是空空一片，这次却不同，图标右上角悄悄冒出个红点，像一颗即将发芽的种子。

[17:43] knight：[幽灵]

[17:45] knight：你在干什么

寂静之中，幼苗破土而出的声音显得格外清晰，他靠在床头，闭了会眼又睁开，咽了下口水，回复：准备吃饭。

“吃什么”

“不知道”

“掷骰子吧，3是牛排，6是火锅”

“其他的呢”

“那就别吃了”

诸如此类毫无营养的对话快速蔓生，没过几天就长成参天大树，聊天框里拉下去，一路望不到头。中学同学聚会里，高天亮窝在角落里的沙发上，翘着脚在终端中打字，有个心神不宁的脚步声在他附近徘徊，最后停在他面前。他抬起头，黄琛手里拿着半杯酒，醉醺醺地朝他说：“有空吗。”在学校里他们当过几年室友，高天亮点点头，黄琛在他身旁坐下，欲言又止。

他没有稳定锚，不过天生一张娃娃脸，看着也比高天亮大不了多少，仰头将杯中酒一饮而尽，“这么多年过去了，你真是一点都没变。”

“怎么突然提起这个。”

黄琛盯着天花板上辉煌的水晶吊灯看了一会，说：“我哥哥失踪了。”

“什么时候的事？”

“其实已经很久了，我们快毕业的那段时间吧。”

他这么一说，高天亮回忆起了那段已经很遥远的校园时光，确实有一阵子黄琛突然变得沉默寡言，问他出了什么事也不说，拍毕业照时也缺席了，就此断了联系。他外表开朗，实际却很少谈起自己的家事，高天亮只知道他有个哥哥，更详细的却也不知道了。

似乎是和旧友的重逢触动了他的心事，黄琛叹了口气：“我们是同一个妈，妈也不怎么管我，大部分时候就只有我和他在家，”他接着问道，“你现在是在高能粒子研究所工作吗？”  
得到高天亮的肯定后他又说：“你们应该有国防项目吧，我看了下，好几个项目都跟军方有关系。”所里召开的几次会议上确实有军方代表出席，高天亮隐约猜到他要说什么，黄琛果然续道：“我听他提起过那个研究所的名字，就在他失踪以前没多久。他应该是当兵的，但具体在哪个部队，什么军衔，我都不知道，他也不告诉我，说是要保密。”

“我一直觉得这件事有蹊跷，但……”他不自然地停了停，“总之，你能不能帮我个忙，看看能不能查到一点东西，在那个时间段附近到底发生了什么……我不是要你泄密什么的，只是我实在……”他哽咽着，用力抹了把脸，高天亮注意到他脸上挂着深深的黑眼圈。

他哥哥既然失踪多年，生还的希望其实已经很渺茫了，黄琛却在如今提出要找他，除了当年他还是个无能为力的学生外，一定还有更直接的原因。

“但是什么？”

“到我家再说吧。”

他推开大门让高天亮进去，正对着的是他自己的卧室，墙上贴着动漫海报，床上散乱的被褥间放着个喵喵抱枕。另一间房房门紧闭，黄琛掏出钥匙开了锁，床头上贴着的女偶像海报已经泛黄，高天亮记得她在十多年前曾红极一时。桌上覆着薄薄一层灰，从积灰量来看，房间的主人最多离开了一两个月，但黄琛却指着桌子说，“我已经一年没收拾过这了。”

“我知道你想说什么，我前几天进来找东西的时候也很吃惊，但还有更恐怖的。”他从靠墙的书架上拿过一个相框，里面是两个男孩的合照，黄琛站着，他哥哥蹲在前面，两人的笑容都很灿烂。“这是我初一那年，我们去新开的商业街上玩的时候拍的，”他指着背景里的店面，外搭的脚手架还没拆，角落里放着几桶油漆，“但这件衣服是两年后买的，他失踪前穿的就是它。”

他坐倒在身后的沙发上，疲惫地低下了头，自嘲般笑了笑，“很荒唐吧，我到现在都不敢相信。也不是没怀疑过精神出了问题，产生了幻觉，我去好几家医院做了检查，结果都是一切正常。”

高天亮想起自己的计算过程中，被修改的数字，同样是看似不可能的异状，然而他甚至比黄琛更迷茫，连隐在异象背后的那个人究竟是谁都想不起来。回到宿舍，高天亮又将整个推演过程重复了一遍，这次他有了新的发现。现在正在构建的模型其实早在他大二时就有了雏形，只是当时的思路太不成熟，做到一半就搁置下来，等高天亮念到博士，有天博导无意中的一句话点醒了他，才令他重新拾起这个模型。出了差错的参数正是由当年的经验值推断出的，在高天亮的印象中，并未听闻哪个国家有能力进行实地测量，因为它所需要的能量密度即使在整个银河系内也是绝无仅有，只有最猛烈的高能现象有可能满足条件，譬如……

超新星爆发。

他的眼前浮现出瑰丽的蟹状星云，还从来没有人敢于穿过一光年的安全距离，走进这团不断膨胀的星云中央。

灯已熄了，周遭静得可怕，高天亮辗转反侧，到凌晨也难以入睡，只好打开终端胡乱刷着新闻，就在这时一条带着英雄联盟字眼的新闻吸引了他的注意力。近日官方发布公告，游戏内即将推行实名认证，所有用户在登入时都需接受虹膜认证，取得的身份信息将与公安系统中的备份进行比对。这篇报道主要聚焦在公告的第二条，未成年人限玩方面，他滑到末尾，正想关上，看到底部的原文链接，顺手点了进去。

第四条以寥寥数语带过一类特殊的玩家群体：参加挑战赛的选手们。

“未通过实名认证的选手将被吊销比赛资格，并与其他玩家一样，无法登入游戏客户端。”

他瞪着屏幕，明明每个字都认识，组合在一块却像是看不懂一样，过了半晌，大脑才终于迟缓地重新转动起来，接受了这个事实。打给knight的电话迟迟无人接听，第三次去电快自动挂断时，线路终于通了，急促的喘息充斥了整片空间，knight在哭，哭得喘不过气，好不容易才平复了点，啜泣着问他：“怎么办，小天，我不知道怎么办了……”

任何一本户籍中都不会有他的名字，从民事角度上看，他和那些超生的婴儿、金蝉脱壳的死刑犯没有本质区别，都是B11上的隐形人，民法的漏网之鱼。

“……我的账号忽然登陆不上去了，我打电话给客服，她要求我提供身份识别码，说是上个星期刚出台的新规定……我不知道，我没有那种东西，她还说没有识别码就打不了比赛了……”

宪法中说，人人生而平等，但不是从自然状态中诞生的呢，会说话、会思考，和人一样拥有喜怒哀乐的人工智能呢？

话筒那头持续的沉默让knight渐渐止住了眼泪，最终他只是轻声地，自言自语般地说了句，“是不是没有办法了。”安慰话语冲口而出：“你别着急，说不定会有转机的，我……我想想，别担心，会有办法的。”

“好。”

他想要去相信，这漫长的，单调的人生中出现的第一个朋友，也不得不去相信他。

高天亮只睡了不到六小时，就怀着满腹心事醒过来，将通讯录从头到尾翻过几遍，人际关系这种东西从来是临到用时方恨少，八百年没联系过的同学也得硬着头皮去问候，幸好他不是那种读书读傻了的书呆子，忍受了长串寒暄与互相恭维后，总算找到了努力的方向。

军政不分家，相比纪律森严的军方，显然是长袖善舞的政客更好接触，但相对地，也很难分辨他们口中消息的真伪。刘丹阳在高天亮印象中还是那个有些腼腆的男生，高中毕业后就跟着父母到外星系留学。暌违数年，如今在终端那头的却已经是个太极高手，深谙推拉话术，几番对话下来高天亮回过味了，既然要求他帮忙，就得先让人尝点甜头。

他以刘丹阳为法人查询，没有发现他名下的公司，又换了他的亲属挨个试过去，这下出了结果，他的小舅子开了家工厂，主要生产电磁类器材组件，如射线管、磁场发生器等。所里的工作日志中，下个月将举行高分辨率射线源组件项目的招标会，与会名单中这家厂赫然在列。

高天亮心下了然，约了刘丹阳两天后出来吃午饭，席间隐晦地向他提及此事，刘丹阳原本水泼不进的态度果然有所改变，略微松了口，暗示党内最近与某个人工智能的平权组织有密切接触。他是鸽派新秀，以鸽派的立场，会资助这种组织并不能算什么新闻，但他接下来提及的就非深谙政坛之道者不能想到了。

大选即将到来，在这个敏感时刻，鸽派与鹰派间的矛盾愈演愈烈，都紧紧抓着对方阵营中可能露出的破绽彼此攻讦。百年前，与陨星的那场大战中，B11曾一度在地面攻防战中处于劣势，陨星将新研制出的液体地雷大量应用于战场中，将B11的几座要塞周围改造成一踩就炸的雷区，且由于炸药材质特殊，无法被传统的排雷手段检测，用肉身去趟雷成了唯一的突围手段。在那片区域布防的兵力本已折损过半的情况下，当时的指挥官高远做出了极其残忍的决断，以平民的血肉之躯来开拓突围的路，这也让他沦为后人口中臭名昭著的“战争疯子”。

雷区实在太宽了，最后一批平民也将死伤殆尽，脚下的土地却还在接二连三地发生爆炸，人工智能就是在这时出现在战场上的。作为送死的急先锋，它们显然比人类更具优势，关闭痛觉系统后个个都是锐不可当的死士。在机械士兵们前赴后继的冲锋下，高远军终于成功突围，与来援的邻星部队里应外合，打了敌人一个措手不及，那一役也就此成为扭转局势的关键战役。

作为鹰派的代表人物，高远其人一向毁誉参半，人们无法否认他为守护B11做出的卓越贡献，但同时又深深忌惮于他的冷酷。战后，许多战争中的细节被逐一披露出来，其中便包括液体地雷的特性：它们只会对有机生命体产生反应，因而传统的，全由无机材料制造的机器人在排雷方面没有任何效果。令B11反败为胜的秘密武器——人工智能——事实上是植入了人类的胚胎干细胞，拥有与人类结构相似的生物大脑，只是多了控制芯片的新型“类人生命”。

高远在一次演讲中大方承认了这一点，并宣称“研制它们的初衷就是为了让它们去送死”。此话一出，舆论哗然。他过于锋芒毕露的个性也终于招致祸端，战争结束不到十年，高远就遭到了暗杀。他的儿子高振宁顺理成章在参议院中接替了他的席位，与父亲相比，高振宁显得低调了不少，但他或多或少还是继承了高远对人工智能的蔑视态度，在他的暗中活动下，这些类人生命至今仍只能以尴尬的身份存在：他们比任何其他生物都更像人类，拥有的权益却还不如一只狗或一匹马。

鹰派在上一届大选中胜出，而多家游戏公司的股东私下里都与鹰派人士来往过密，其中就包括英雄联盟长蛇星区的执行总裁。放眼B11，以至整个长蛇座，knight这样的情况或许并不是孤例，没有什么比虚拟的游戏世界更适合不被承认的隐形人托身了。从结果上来看，这一纸禁令进一步压缩了人工智能的生存空间，如同一张不断收紧的蜘蛛网，迟早一天会将网中的猎物困到窒息。

已有几个平权组织就此事提出抗议，并将组织游行，与他们站在同一立场上的鸽派借此吸来了不少热心肠选民的选票，他们相信自己手中投出的这一票能更好地维护“公理”、“正义”，诸如此类虚无缥缈的东西。刘丹阳带着玩味的笑容说起这些，他的措辞无懈可击，但就是能让人感觉到，他其实也并不真的在意什么人工智能，这些可怜人不过是政治博弈中的又一类牺牲品，这是长期浸淫于权力旋涡中的人都会染上的，傲慢的通病。

无论如何，他的真实想法并不重要，高天亮得到了自己想要的结果：这张网还有被捅个窟窿的可能性。刘丹阳最后提到，党内即将有大动作，更详细的他不方便透露，但如果一切顺利，高天亮很快就能在媒体上看到结果了。

与刘丹阳告别后，高天亮没有直接回宿舍，而是开车来到了研究所。时值休息日，所内没几个人，他进入电子档案室，密级较高的资料都被保存在范围狭窄的局域网中，仅能通过有限的几台主机接入。系统中，所内参与过的所有项目按时间轴方式排列，高天亮将这条轴朝上拉，回溯到十二年前，黄琛的哥哥李炫君失踪的时间点。果然有记录，系统提示，调阅该段记录需要权限认证。

高天亮忐忑不安，照着指示平视镜头，红外线扫描开启，嘀嘀嘀，红灯闪烁，似乎下一秒就要拉响入侵警报。他浑身肌肉绷紧，已做好逃走准备，提示灯却突然由红转绿，屏幕上跳出了“认证通过”的方框。

是系统失误，还是通过认证的根本就不是他，而是某个隐形的幽灵……高天亮悚然一惊，猛地回过头，在极短的几个毫秒中，似乎真有一道白色影子一闪而过，快得像是幻觉。只一眨眼，幻觉消失，窗外投进的阳光和煦，映出空气中浮动的尘埃，除此之外，整片空间里再也没有别的东西。

沐浴着暖阳，他却仍止不住地冷汗涔涔，花了几分钟才强迫自己镇定下来，把注意力集中在面前的文件上。南门二试验场……第十二次试验……球状闪电。如同它的名字，一道突如其来的闪电将他劈开，那个球状的数学模型，不同于之前建立的任何一个，但却与这里面提到的研究内容极为相似，这是否就是幽灵给予他的启示，要他在这条人迹罕至的小道上走下去，直至抵达尽头，一窥某种诡秘的真相？

文件显示，军方的确指派了两名上尉参与到项目中，正是在第十二次试验中发生了意外，李上尉因公殉职，其后就没再有其他的试验记录，不知是被叫停，还是移交给别的部门处理了。细看下去会发现，这份文件是残缺不全的，似乎有人为了掩盖什么，刻意将其中的一部分抹除了。同规格的项目至少需正高、副高级别的研究员分别担任正副负责人，但文件中从未提及那名理应存在的副高研究员，他好像凭空蒸发了。

消失的研究员、突然出现的幽灵，两者之间有什么关联……或者，他们根本就是同一个人？

过去的二十六年人生中建立起的无神论世界观再次受到冲击，似乎已经摇摇欲坠，高天亮在混乱中回到宿舍，浑浑噩噩地度过了剩下的假期，始终无法说服自己，他和黄琛的所见所闻，只是单纯的幻象。

销假前一天，清晨，高天亮尚在沉睡，一通电话将他惊醒，一个男声请他前去某地会面，措辞彬彬有礼，口气却显得强硬。他起初不太情愿，但当对面提及他顶头上司的名字，轻描淡写如同这位副所长只是个无名小卒，高天亮明白过来，这不是他能拒绝的那一类邀请。

他躬身跨入车中，车门关闭，引擎轰鸣，飞车缓缓升空，径直驶向城外。人迹罕至的高速路上，驾驶者透过后视镜看了高天亮一眼，四目相对的那刻，他情不自禁坐直了身体，这张脸只在电视上见过，但他不会认错，是高振宁。

高振宁开口道：“高博士，久仰大名，今天冒昧来扰，请勿介怀。说起来，我们还是本家，挺有缘的，哈哈。”高天亮摸不清他的意图，只得虚与委蛇地应付了几句，正在暗自忖度，高振宁终于进入正题，“……早就听闻您在宇宙射线的研究方面颇有建树，想向您请教几个问题，还请不吝赐教。”

“宇宙射线，尤其是高能反应产生的那种，是不是比现在最先进的粒子加速器能产生的能量峰值还要高几个数量级？”

“是。”

“目前能不能在实验室里产生这种射线，或者至少，能从发源地收集到它，储存起来，转化成我们能使用的能量形式？”

“产生肯定是不行的，储存的话，因为射线里高能粒子的性质还不是很明确，传统的储能线圈用起来的效果不是很好，还在改良当中。”

“也就是说，如果我们这里有一个实验，需要用到这种超高的能量，只能到宇宙射线最密集的地方去做，是吗？”

“理论上是这样的。”

话说到这份上，高天亮算是明白了，这是来挖墙脚的，还挖得光明正大，只要这位二世祖抬出高远的名号，恐怕也很难有人敢对他说个“不”字。

他望向窗外，一望无际的麦田，饱满麦穗在微风中摇曳，一派丰收盛景。任谁也想不到，一个世纪前这里曾是尸横遍野的人间地狱，每寸土地都浸满无辜者的鲜血，手无寸铁的平民与人造人们像羊群般被驱赶着，在雷区上空炸得四分五裂……高天亮想起了knight，在走下tes绳梯前的一回首，见到那个少年脸贴在舷窗上，安静地凝望着他的背影，带着忧郁的眼神是那样鲜活。成千上万的，他的同类，就这样无声地消逝在历史长河中，没有名字，也不配被任何人铭记。

也许knight曾是他们中的一员，侥幸逃脱了炮灰的命运，辗转流落到战舰上，煎熬的、颠沛流离的日子终于告一段落，现在他们却还要对他赶尽杀绝，剥夺他生活的唯一意义，令他像只折翅的天鹅，受尽屈辱地了却余生。

高振宁的声音遥远，“……您如果有兴趣的话，可以明天到基地来详谈，我们会派专车来接您，时间就定在上午……”

“不，”高天亮抬起眼，死死盯住后视镜中，挂着自负笑容的男人，“我拒绝。”

笑容消失，片刻间，狭窄的车内空间中弥漫着一股无形的压力。车速已趋极限，倏而整辆车在半空中一个急刹，失去平衡，挡风玻璃前，地面急剧放大，仿佛下一秒就要车毁人亡。高振宁漫不经心，单手一打方向盘，在坠地前的极限距离稳住车身，继而来了个180度大转弯，调头向上，渐渐爬升回安全高度。

强大惯性将高天亮结结实实掼在椅背上，动弹不得，他在刚才的急刹中一头撞上了车窗，额角淌下一道血痕，衬得他的脸色愈加苍白。他十分符合研究人员给人的一贯印象，个子不高，身形瘦弱，两条交叠在膝上的胳膊似乎稍一用力就能折断。

高振宁懒得再做表面功夫，直截了当地问：“要不要再考虑一下？”

后视镜中，高天亮抬起瘦削的手腕，抹掉额上的血，毫不畏惧地迎上了高振宁的视线：“不用了。”

高振宁冷笑了下，不再说话，将高天亮送回了城中。

翌日，高天亮发现自己的工作状态变为无限期休假，并收到副所长发来的邮件，核心内容就一句，如果他不“考虑清楚”，就不必再来上班了。

接连几天，他的作息都很混乱，试过登入游戏，可好友列表里那个灰色的名字每每令他心痛如绞，想用工作来麻痹自己，账号的调阅权限却也被封得七七八八，论证所需的数据查不到，束手束脚的感觉实在太糟糕，最后只好借酒浇愁。醒了就喝，喝得瘫在地板上，昏死过去。

再一次从宿醉中醒来时，高天亮感觉自己浑身骨头都快散架了，空洞地盯着天花板，不知今夕是何年，也漠不关心，仿佛已经被整个世界所遗弃。深邃的黑暗中，终端呼吸灯亮起，来自knight的新消息，还是那个熟悉的小幽灵表情。

他说：我睡不着。

高天亮失笑，“你不是不用睡觉么。”

“和你待在一起时习惯了”

“我睡着时会说梦话吗”

“没有，很安静，有时我看着你，总觉得……”

“什么”

“没什么，我刚做了个梦”

“你会做梦了？”

“嗯，梦见你回来了”

高天亮不知该回些什么了，他的到来改变了knight，令他变得更像人类，但这对knight来说真的是件好事吗？

他迟迟没有回复，聊天框中跳出一行字，“我明天能见到你么”。

过了会，又是一行。

“后天呢”

“我有一点点想你”

高天亮脸埋在手掌中，双肩耸动，几乎无法再控制自己洪水泄闸般的情绪。他胸中仿佛有千言万语要倾诉，关于这操蛋的现实，关于不明朗的未来，以及难以厘清的，复杂的情愫……但他无法朝knight解释其中复杂的关联，这不是他应该承受的。

又过了很久，knight：你在吗

“我在。”

正在此刻，窗外划过一片流星，顷刻间天地间亮如白昼，无数流星在天穹上留下璀璨光痕，痕迹重重叠叠，在视网膜上形成视觉暂留，延长了转瞬即逝的，壮美的一刻。

即使无法相见，但至少在当下，他们见证着的是同一片流星雨，高天亮心中一动，续道：“天地间有我，我一直在，从未和你分开。”忘记是何时何地，他从一本书上看到类似的句子，一直没有找到合适的对象把它讲出来，而现在似乎就是最凑巧的那个时机。

他不再看终端，在逐渐黯淡下去的光中茫然地坐着，坐了一整夜。

一周后，大选结束，鸽派胜出。新官上任三把火，不到半月就推出公议案，正与人工智能的身份认证问题有关。草案中提到，人工智能在B11的战后重建中起到了相当大的作用，且如今也逐渐融入人们的生活中，成为社会里难以分割的组成部分，故而现拟面向这类群体开放第一批身份注册通道，赋予他们部分受限的公民权。

如何甄选注册资格，又将权利放开到何种地步，此类敏感问题都一笔带过，以免激起过强的反对声浪。

再联系刘丹阳时，却是他的秘书接的电话，冷漠地朝高天亮说，“刘先生现在在忙，暂时没有时间和您通话。”

现实就是这样残酷，一旦他暂时失去了利用价值，什么同窗情谊都不复存在了。

高天亮才收线没多久，门铃紧跟着就响了，高振宁站在门外，说是正好到这附近来办事，顺路过来请他吃个饭。上次分别前剑拔弩张的气氛似乎已不复存在，高振宁又披上懒洋洋的、不具攻击性的外皮，倚在门框边痞子般地笑。高天亮眼神扫过他黑风衣下，鼓鼓囊囊的枪托轮廓，只得僵硬地点了点头。

情感上他再如何厌恶这刽子手般的父子，也不得不屈从于理性，合作带来的不仅是利益，更重要的是话语权，只有将更多的筹码尽可能攥在自己手中，他才拥有和刘丹阳，或是其他狡诈的商人谈条件的资格。

前菜还没上，高天亮便开门见山道：“说吧，你需要我做什么？”

诧异神色一闪而过，高振宁露出个意味深长的表情，说：“识时务者为俊杰，很好。不知你有没有听说过’球状闪电’？”

“听过。”

“了解多少？”

“不多。”

“那你得多补补课，今后很长一段时间你都要和它打交道了。”

高振宁啜了口香槟，约略朝高天亮介绍了些研究背景。从三百年前，那场灾难发生开始，对这种神秘武器的研究一直在断断续续地进行，但由于连年的战火蔓延，数次阻断了研究进程，至今仍没能取得突破性进展。

最开始时，由于球状闪电第一次出现在一个雷雨之夜，很自然地想到用雷电模拟系统来再次制造它，实验场设在远离B11的南门二星系中，那里人烟稀少，可以很好地隐藏人工雷电产生的辐射。

“我们是造出了几个球状闪电，至少看起来是那么回事，但没什么用！成功的那几次，参数都完全不一样，分别照着那些参数重复了几万次，都没结果，可能是试验范围不够大吧。后来有人提议，换种供能的手段，用更高能的宇宙射线来代替模拟闪电——和粒子加速器的能量峰值差不多。现在上头对这个很重视，你要是能找出生成球状闪电的规律，前途不可限量啊。”

第二天，高天亮回到研究所中报道，冻结的权限悉数恢复了，甚至还多出来一些。他在走廊上遇到副所长，副所长和蔼地冲他笑了笑，好像什么都没发生过似的。下午的招标会上，刘丹阳的小舅子看到他，先是愣了愣，接着就换上热情的笑容，在接下来举行的酒会中与他相谈甚欢，高天亮提及身份认证的事，对方拍了拍胸脯，“这点小事，明天就能给高总办妥了！”

高天亮想起knight说过的话，“外面很危险”，他似乎很抗拒离开那艘运输舰。

“他可能不太方便到认证机构去。”

“腿脚不灵便？没关系，我让姐夫给那边打个招呼就行了，直接在线给他认证，省得多跑一趟。”

绿灯一路开到户籍部门中，交易合同还未签完，knight的账号便已恢复，游戏公司的一名高层还亲自致电告诉他，他可以免除再次注册成为选手的费用，自由选择自己想加入的任何战队。高天亮刚从会议桌上下来，就接到knight的电话，带着雀跃告诉了他这个好消息，他带着倦意笑了笑，“晚上双排吗。”

“好呀，我听说最近新开了个跨服专区，只对各个服务器中钻石及以上段位的玩家开放，我想练个小号进去玩玩，你要一起来么？”

尽管B11属于长蛇星座，但长蛇服的竞技环境，尤其是高端局，并不怎么友好，充斥着尔虞我诈，因而许多玩家都会跑到隔壁的飞马服去玩，高天亮也不例外。这次的专区却是地域限定，只限长蛇服玩家参与，他不得不拾起中学时代注册的，蒙了尘的小号，回忆账号密码还颇费了一番工夫。

毫无意外，好友列表里一串都是灰的，他正准备查找添加knight的小号，却发现列表顶端，有个头像由灰转亮，ID还挺非主流，泪眼明媚忆无双。高天亮还没想起这人是谁，对面就发过来一串省略号。

泪眼明媚忆无双：小天？

“knight？”

“嗯”

“我什么时候加过你的啊”

“不记得了”

他的小号玩的时间并不长，加的大多都是当时的同学朋友，knight显然不在此列。他不禁开始怀疑，他和knight是不是早就认识过，只是由于某种原因，这段记忆消失了。但knight对此也没有印象，却又在tes上说过，“我好像在哪里见过你……”

自与knight相遇以来，发生过的种种在高天亮脑海中掠过，他依稀能感觉到一条无形的线将这些记忆碎片串联起来，只是这线太过飘忽不定，抓不住。

3.

机场，高天亮戴着半边耳机，跟随耳机中流淌出的旋律轻声哼唱，一只脚在地上打着拍子。这是knight推荐给他的歌，越听越顺耳，于是启程前几天翻来覆去地听，现在已听得会唱了。高振宁所言非虚，上面果然很重视，派了好几艘中型舰来，挤得偌大一个机场满满当当。每艘舰都遮天蔽日，连在一起时简直像座可以浮空的微型城市，衬得角落里的tes娇小无比，如同躲在大鹏鸟翅下的一只小麻雀。

雷电研究组的组长——他们对外宣称市郊的基地里研究的只是普通闪电——盛情邀请高天亮到他乘坐的主舰上来，这是正儿八经的当季新款，上个月刚在军部试飞成功，搭载的武器、防御系统都是最先进的。高天亮婉言谢绝了，表示自己开惯了tes，还是对这艘小飞船更有感情些。

当然，到底是对飞船有感情，还是对船上的某个人有感情，就只有他自己知道了。

摆渡车降落时检修技师正从tes上下来，通报一切正常，可以进入飞行前的准备状态了。高天亮穿过走廊，右侧控制室的门虚掩着，门下漏出一线光亮。他抬手在门上扣了两下，推门进去，knight半躺在控制台前的转椅上，连人带椅子一起转过来，眼中带着笑意，朝他说：“欢迎回来。”

他把手里的东西放下，顺手揉了揉knight的头发，knight忽然伸手搂住他的腰，脸埋在他胸前，力气出奇地大，勒得他肋骨隐隐作痛。高天亮叹了口气，安抚地拍着少年颤抖的，瘦削的背脊，直到knight放开他，说：“不好意思，有点太激动了。”

高天亮看见舷窗外，提着工具箱走向下一架飞船的技师，想起一事，忙问道：“除了我以外，还有人知道你在这里吗？”knight循着他的视线看过去，摇了摇头：“没有，我都躲着他们，不会让别人发现我的。”

他心底深处还是很忌惮高振宁，在了解过鹰派党内人士，或与之有密切联系的激进组织曾犯下的种种“光辉事迹”后这种感觉尤甚。即使近年来对人工智能的打压渐渐由明转暗，可终于还是没有彻底断绝，他不能每天都和knight待在一起，不免时常提心吊胆，生怕哪里窜出来的坏人把knight拐走，带到黑市上去卖了。他长得好看，性格又那么单纯，还很聪明，高天亮开始胡思乱想，脑补出一堆钱多烧得慌的老头为抢这完美的造物争破了头，把自己吓出一身冷汗，赶紧作罢。

地面控制台发出讯号，可以起飞了，高天亮启动智能中枢，那个呆板的电子音又回来了：“欢迎您乘坐tes，飞船即将起飞，请系好安全带，暂时关闭终端，待飞行平稳后再开启。”高天亮定了定神，同它打了个招呼：“嗨，几天不见就不认识我了？”knight忍不住在一旁提醒他：“它很傻的，一点都不智能，我跟它待了这么久它也没记住我。”

高天亮在星图上寻找金牛座方位，腾出一只手刮了刮knight脸颊，“嗯，还是你最智能。”窗上倒映出knight的侧脸，连耳朵尖都泛着红，想看他又不敢看，只好时不时地偷瞄一眼。

前段时间一直连轴转，现在终于短暂地放松下来，入夜后高天亮陪knight玩了会游戏就困得睁不开眼，knight倒还是很兴奋，等他睡足八小时，被晨光照醒时还在玩。高天亮睡眼惺忪，朝中枢喊道：“把灯关了，眼睛都要晃花了——”四周重新陷入黑暗，世界清净了，他翻了个身继续睡。

下次再醒来，一睁眼就碰上knight在看他，更要命的是knight竟然躺在他旁边，面对面，彼此间不过咫尺距离。

“你……”

“我……”

两人同时张口，又同时卡壳，高天亮面红耳赤，裹着被子朝里缩，一条腿在被底不自在地屈起，掩饰胯间的突起。knight刚从神游天外的状态中恢复，眼神还有些茫然，但片刻后也像是明白了什么，红着脸朝高天亮的反方向滚过去，结果险些摔下床沿，高天亮及时把人捞住，手臂擦过腰间，撩起了衣服下摆，knight条件反射地小声说，“痒……”这一声软绵绵的，像在无意识地撒娇，高天亮还没什么反应，knight自己就慌慌张张地跳了起来，跑到门口，脑袋砰地一下撞在门框上，眼里泛起泪花，捂着头一溜烟跑没影了。

这次的航行路线与上次有点不同，要从天鹅座的传送门借道过去，跃迁两次才到达目的地。舰队里的其他人都混得挺熟，时常在公共频道中聊天，通讯器里成天闹哄哄一片。高天亮插了句嘴，问改道的原因，短暂的沉寂过后，私聊频道响了，金泰相的脸出现在屏幕上。他和高天亮差不多同一时间进的组，平时嘻嘻哈哈的没个正型，可也像是有点背景的，没分寸的玩笑很少开到他身上。他敛了笑，压低声音朝高天亮说：“我偷偷告诉你，下次不要在公频里问这个。”他指了指耳朵，示意隔墙有耳。

金泰相调出原来的路线，抵达金牛座西北角的传送门后笔直航向蟹状星云，这条直线穿过的星系被放大，星云飞散，浩渺的万千繁星极速隐去，定格在一点，恒星风散出的明亮光河如同缎带，包裹着中央的一颗行星。镜头继续推进，上方现出简单介绍：【岚星，因大气层形似雾气而得名，拥有高度发达的智慧文明。】

这个名字很耳熟，依稀是在哪里听过的，高天亮面露尴尬之色，他当年多半都把历史课睡过去了。金泰相也没再为难他的记性，“你还记得之前我们和陨星干过一架吧，后来陨星突然撤军，一方面是因为在B11上吃了败仗，另一方面原因是他们同时还在和岚星开战，两头跑顾不上，最后决定把兵力集中在主战场，也就是金牛座这边了。”

“但在国家间，没有永远的朋友或敌人，唯有利益是永恒的。最近岚星上走漏了风声，说是有陨星使者频繁来访，不日间就要宣布成立联盟了，就像麦哲伦和哥伦布星系里十多个国家组建的巨无霸联盟一样。”

金泰相神情肃穆，盯着岚星雾霭蒙蒙的大气层，半晌后说，“也许，短暂的和平年代要划上句点了。”

“为什么要告诉我这些？”

“我也不知道，一种直觉吧，相信你不会让我失望。”

高天亮在星图前站了会，进卧室去，knight靠在床头，戴着他做的单片眼镜，怔怔地望向窗外。他坐过去，揽着knight肩膀，随口问：“在想什么？”knight回答：“我报名参加了个比赛，solo赛，等会要开始了，有点紧张。”

“怎么不告诉我？”

knight转头看了看他，“你最近好像很忙，不想打扰你让你分心，”他还是察觉了些什么，眼珠不安地转动，片刻后又说，“第一名会有奖金，我感觉我还是挺有希望的……你有没有什么想要的东西，太贵的可能不太行。”高天亮安静地与他对视，没说话，knight咽了下口水，解释道，“我也没什么需要用钱的地方。”

在那瞬间，高天亮产生了一种感觉，在这张狭小的床上，一时半会间，B11、陨星和岚星的纠葛，鹰派与鸽派的斗争，一切烦扰的俗事就此远去，待在knight身边，他不必再考虑所有的这些，就像是……家的感觉。

又是种陌生的，全新的体验，但感觉并不坏。

航行的大半时间都在天鹅座中度过，抵达天鹅座南的4396号传送门后，4396号所对应的，金牛座中的那一个距他们的目的地就很近了。在这个过程中，高天亮在不断的推翻又重建中逐渐完善了自己的数学模型，种种迹象表明，它的确是用来描述球状闪电的——至少能描述它的部分特性。但随着研究的深入，他越来越清晰地意识到，要完整地对球状闪电进行表征，尤其是它那堪称恐怖的，对能量释放的精准选择性，在传统的电磁学理论基础上构建起来的模型是做不到的。参数修改后的这个或许能更进一步，但它所需要的计算量实在太大，即使用每秒一百万亿次运算速度的高性能集成处理器推演一次也需要大半天时间。

E32上的试验初步证明了这一点，头两百次试验结果和B11上的没有明显差距，高天亮几乎可以肯定，问题并不出在能量源上。但在找不出明确理由的情况下，他们只能将试验无止境地重复下去，几次承受过上面的苛责后，连最擅长活跃气氛的金泰相都沉默了不少。

在E32的基地拾掇得能住人前，大家还是各住各的飞船，难得的休假日，高天亮却没睡懒觉，特意定了闹钟起来看比赛，knight的决赛。看来长蛇服真的和B11方面达成了深度合作，不仅开设了长蛇服限定的跨服专区，这次的solo赛同样也是仅限长蛇服的注册选手参与的。冠军除了拿到奖金外，还将代表英雄联盟方面，与从永昼之星特邀来的知名服装设计师展开跨界合作，共同设计某个选定的英雄角色的新皮肤，皮肤销售收入的一部分将会捐赠给慈善机构。

有趣的是，solo赛的规则和平时的排位有所不同，添加了一个“突然死亡”的特殊事件：一道火圈会在游戏进行到七分钟时从地图边缘出现，逐渐朝内缩小，缩圈速度由慢及快，最终归于中心一点。沾上火圈的一方即判负，因而对阵双方若是将比赛时长拖到七分钟以后，就不得不在避免被对手击杀的同时走位回避火圈，极大地提高了比赛的观赏性。

比赛尚未开始，高天亮习惯性地打开工作日志翻阅了会，这段时间的努力其实也不能说是全无成效，他们成功地见到了两次球状闪电，和之前在B11上的记录加起来，前前后后已经制造出过27次球状闪电了。除去几次因战争而遗失的，大部分试验的参数都被完整地保留了下来，电流与电压强度、放电时间、平均功率……林林总总达数千项之多。如果将所有记录打印出来，装订成册，可以摞到几近等身的高度。

但令人绝望的是，这些参数之间没有任何共性，它们绘制出的曲线看上去并不比幼童随心所欲的涂鸦更具有规律性，所有使用某种函数来描述它们的尝试都会以失败告终。

终端上呼吸灯亮起，提醒他比赛即将开始了。高天亮戴上全息眼镜，进入观赛模式，以上帝视角切入战场，右上角从00:00开始计时。knight和对手不约而同地选择了传统的法师类英雄，这类英雄通常发育周期较长，因此前几分钟双方都埋头刷兵，仅在三分钟时有波试探性的交锋，但未能产生击杀。

六分半，右上角跳出个小丑头像，表情狰狞，【突然死亡】的倒计时启动。

三十秒倒计时过去，两人都回了次基地，补足状态，重新回到战场。七分整，上帝视角下可以清晰看到，一圈熊熊燃烧的烈火自峡谷边缘升起，同时所有人眼前浮现出一行提示文字：突然死亡已开启，率先击杀者将获胜。

以圆形边界为限，圈外大火蔓延，时间一分一秒过去，火圈极速朝中缩拢，两名英雄短兵相接，进入最后的交锋阶段。敌方操纵着魔蛇之拥躲进草丛，knight的流浪法师丢失了视野，在草丛外来回走位，圈已缩到肉眼可见范围，逼真的火焰特效将紧张气氛渲染至高潮。上帝视角能穿透草丛，看清魔蛇之拥的一举一动，它在暗处左右腾挪，直至火光点燃了那丛草，将它照得无所遁形。

屏气凝神之中，一个微小的声音如同海平面上浮出的气泡，在高天亮耳边响起：它一直都在那里，只是火圈照亮了它，才让knight看到……

地图的中轴两侧，草丛呈镜像分布，当草丛被完全点亮，躲藏失去了意义，中轴线上的决战时刻，以美杜莎为原型的魔女释放出她的石化凝视，在这贴面距离下，几乎是必中的一击。然而就在它大招出手的刹那，流浪法师交了个闪现，蛇女、原位置与现位置正好形成个精妙至极的等边三角。下一秒，原位置淹没在燎原之火中，符文禁锢，法术涌动，双方都只剩层血皮……一记平A，蛇女倒下，而后火圈归于一点，前后仅相差不到半秒，在观众眼中几乎是同时发生的。

赛后，几家媒体约了远程连线，通过终端对knight进行语音采访，他看了眼仍未摘下眼镜的，沉思中的高天亮，轻手轻脚地替他带上了门。高天亮在突如其来的闪念过后呆坐了很久，那一瞬间的启示简直如同神谕，可遇而不求，而带来这神谕的正是knight，他的先知，他的默瑟。

此时还未到正午，不过他也顾不得那么多，冲到金泰相舰上砰砰砰敲门，金泰相睡意朦胧，打着哈欠来开门，迎面撞上高天亮兴奋的表情，“我明白了，为什么27次成功试验的参数都完全不同，问题根本不在这！”

“什么意思？”

“它……球状闪电，一直都在那里，我们只是碰巧激发了它，而不是产生了它！就像一把掉在黑暗里的钥匙，我们所做的是提着灯笼照亮了它……”

金泰相脑子飞速运转，很快接口道，“所以研究的方向从一开始就是错的，关键不在灯笼本身，而应该让它的光照亮更广阔的面积，扩大搜索的范围？”

高天亮右手握成拳，重重锤了下左手掌心，“对，就是这个意思！”

金泰相头发乱糟糟，身上还穿着睡衣，头两颗扣子没扣，半边领子从肩上垮下来，看着十分邋遢，但他完全顾不上这些，舔着唇，激动地在屋内走来走去，沉思片刻后朝高天亮说：“下一步应该要点燃更多的灯笼，灯笼……可以想办法设计一个光学系统，配合E32上的那面巨镜，把宇宙线的能量聚焦到一点，然后让这一点以阵列方式在空中移动，形成一张扫描网……”

他一边说，一边打开终端，手指迅捷地舞动着，将迸发出的灵感记录下来。当天晚些时候他们召集组内所有成员开了个会，从对这个天才的理论假设的惊艳中平复下来后，现实的问题摆在了大家面前：构想中的光学系统如果真能实现，将是一大堆透镜、棱镜和光阑的复杂组合，而为了达到扫描的效果，必然需要载着它在空中飞行，目前基地里储备的无人驾驶机中显然没有能担此重任的，唯一的办法是启用主舰甲板上停着的几台军用直升机。

所幸这次临行前的准备做得很充足，几乎是把B11上的整个基地原封不动地搬到了E32上，研究组一面朝上头报告，一面投入到了紧锣密鼓的准备工作中。E32的基地优先重建了试验区域，宿舍则还很简陋，只在剩一半的，光秃秃的大楼断面处筑起了围栏，外立面斑驳的漆也没刷，远远看去像什么先锋派艺术家的作品。

冬季来临，E32上下起了雪，穿过天顶，笼罩着基地的防辐射淡紫色电弧球，缓缓飘落。高天亮站在楼顶朝下看，地面上，三层楼高的蓄能线圈嗡嗡响，正为直升机上配备的超导电池充能。低温制冷剂管道密密麻麻，乱得像个迷宫，他打开终端，虚拟世界中到处都在放电子烟花，原来已经到了B11的新年前夜，他却要在这个遥远的，荒芜的星球上加班，等到电池充能完毕才能回去休息。

离家时忘了带御寒用的衣物，高天亮正冷得发抖，远远地，空中出现飞行物的轮廓，一只钢铁蜂鸟衔着个包装袋停在面前的栏杆上，黑眼珠对准他进行面部识别，机械声道：“您好，您的包裹到了，请签收一下。”高天亮莫名其妙，顺手接过袋子，将鸟抓起来一看，腹底四个小字：天鹅物流。

天鹅商城发源于天鹅星座，乃是宇宙内最大的几家综合性在线购物商城之一，天鹅物流则是该商城旗下自营的物流公司，号称没有他们送不到的货，无论下单的地址有多偏远，哪怕就在黑洞隔壁，天鹅物流的黑科技蜂鸟也将使命必达。

袋上贴着标签，收件人姓名是小天，拆开后抖出两件一模一样的风衣，围巾也是情侣款，还有张小卡片藏在底部，险些落到楼下，高天亮眼疾手快，伸手接住。

漂亮的印刷花体字：【冬天很冷，但和小天在一起就没那么冷了，新年快乐。】

楼下机械运转声停了，高天亮裹好围巾，搓着手下去检查完毕，飞也似地跑了，回tes上去。风衣上落满雪花，高天亮一头扎进暖融融的控制室里，将手里攥着的另一条围巾套在knight脖子上，冰得他到处躲，两人嘻嘻哈哈地闹成一团。

他问knight：“你会网购啦？”

knight说：“不会，上次参加比赛时认识了个朋友，他教我的。”

刹那间高天亮脸色变了，knight误解了他的意思，小心地解释道：“我没有让他知道我的身份，只是通过两次电话……”他摆摆手，打断道，“不是你的错。”高天亮心里升起不祥的预感，尽管没有明确的证据，但通讯线路的监听本身并不是很困难，何况E32上的研究密级不低，被监视几乎是必然的。

尽管他清楚这只是次再单纯不过的网购，不过上面的人可不会这么轻易相信。如果仅是如此，高天亮还有信心能应付，进总比出要稍微宽松点，只要能解释清楚那个袋子里没有任何违禁品，鸟身上也没有安装针孔摄像头就好，不过是次没有提前报备的物资采购罢了。但一旦牵涉到第三人，事件的性质就完全变了，这意味着E32的位置已经泄露，对任意一颗监测卫星来说它都是透明的，完全敞开的。

控制台上，扬声器传来沙沙电流音，半分钟后自动建立通讯连接，高振宁的半身投影凭空出现，还是那副懒洋洋的，睡不醒的样子，“晚上好啊，高博士，还有……”他看向受了惊，躲在高天亮身后的少年，拖长声音，“knight。”没人说话，天花板上挂着的彩灯安静地一闪一闪，knight拖来垫脚的椅子搁在底下，被他后退时一碰，发出刺耳的一声响。

“看来我来得有点不合时宜，打扰到你们了，不好意思。”高振宁毫无诚意地随口胡诌，续道，“闲话就不多说了吧，那位小朋友，对，就是你，能不能把你的小天借我用一会？我有点急事要跟他讲啊，唉，大过年的，谁也不想加班是吧，早讲完你们也能早点去过你们的二人世界嘛，对不对？”

高天亮握着knight的肩，带他走出控制室，knight小声说：“我是不是闯祸了……”高天亮背在背后的另一只手发着抖，竭力控制自己的语气平稳，“没事的，小问题，相信我。”他直视着knight的眼睛，少年皱着眉，紧紧咬着下唇，高天亮深吸一口气，双手捧住他的脸，两人额头相抵，静静温存了片刻。

“你在这里等着，我跟他谈完马上回来。”他呼出这口长气，拍了拍knight脸颊，回到控制室中，带上了门。

高振宁说：“这个泄密的影响呢，说大也确实很大，叛国啊，大得吓人，”他语带玩味，停了停，看到高天亮面色发白，但仍像他们第一次见面时，无畏地昂着头，没有错开目光。高振宁啧了声，续道，“但说小呢，其实也很容易解决的。”

“我稍微查了查knight的这个朋友，你说巧不巧，他正好就在B11上，住的地方离首都不远呢。”高振宁在手中终端上点了点，调出张身份档案，是个有点圆润的眯眯眼男孩，名字一栏写着白家浩，种族则是……人工智能。

刘丹阳的描述，和高天亮后来搜到的史实记载立时浮现在他眼前，种种血腥的、残酷的屠杀……他的瞳孔收缩，微微喘着气道：“别……你不能就这么……”

“你以为我会杀了他？”高振宁嗤笑道，“非常时期，我没你想的那么蠢，白白给别人留下把柄。高博士，你是聪明人，应该不会没想到吧，只是关心则乱？稍微提醒你一下，无论是白家浩，还是你的小朋友，他们外表上看起来再像人，但终究还是和人不一样的。”

他指了指太阳穴，高天亮嘴唇翕动，喃喃道：“生物大脑里植入了……控制芯片。”

“只要打个响指，白家浩就会失去一段记忆，忘记一个对他来说毫无意义的地址，还有一个素未谋面的朋友，这是有点可惜，但毕竟这世上没有十全十美的事嘛，能把损失降到最低已经很不错了。”

“哦对了，我刚说到哪了呢，二人世界是吧。高博士你进组的时间不长，可能还不太清楚，所有人进组前其实都要签一份协议的，就拿金泰相金少校来举例吧，”高振宁抬手调整投影仪，现出身后密密麻麻的一墙屏幕，将其中几个放大，“这个呢，是金少校的妻子，旁边两个是他的父母。”

高天亮终于明白，上面为什么从不限制他们与外界的通讯，原来被监视的不仅是他们，而只要有人敢轻举妄动，毫无疑问，就会将至亲之人置于险境……

“原本看在高敏中将的面子上，没让你签过这个，不过现在看来，还是补签一下来得稳妥。”高天亮的终端亮起，收到共享文件，他一条条看下去，高振宁替他圈出重点，违规等级及惩罚：最重的一条便是擅自离开，将被视为叛逃，直系亲属全部连坐，剥夺政治权利终身；轻一点的就是像他这种情况，所有惩罚条例无一例外，亲属都要或多或少地承担连带责任。

“我还是建议你老老实实待在tes上，不要乱跑，当然，如果你实在想离开，也不是完全没有办法，不过对人的记忆消除手术就没有那么简单了，一个不小心变成痴呆就不太好了，你说是吧？”

高天亮手悬在文件上空，迟迟无法作出决断，他知道这是份彻头彻尾的奴隶合约，没有任何平等可言，按下手印就意味着彻底认命，接受无期徒刑般的囚徒生活。那瞬间他心念电转，酝酿起一个铤而走险的计划：将tes开走，用频繁的跃迁暂时阻断追兵后弃舰，带knight离开，他的积蓄还供得起最小号的双人飞梭……高振宁好整以暇地看了他一眼，仿佛洞穿了高天亮的思想，朝他说，“还有件事，姑且提醒你一下吧，knight是不能离开tes的，为了他好，你最好少动点歪脑筋。”

高天亮刚想问原因，高振宁却打断了他，“签与不签，其实只是走个形式，实质上没有差别，”他低头看了眼表，“都已经到这个点了，话就说到这吧，再见。”话音刚落，通讯断了，高天亮对着那份漂浮的文件瞪了半晌，瞪得眼球干涩发疼，心烦意乱地将它拖进回收站，回了卧室。

knight背对着他，静静躺着，高天亮从后面上了床，发现他闭着眼，呼吸均匀，似是已经睡熟了。他多少松了口气，不必再绞尽脑汁在knight面前粉饰太平了，草草脱了衣服裤子，朝枕头上一倒，很快就累得昏睡过去。长夜之中，蜷在他身侧的knight悄无声息地睁开了眼，带着忧虑注视高天亮的睡颜，伸过去一只手，虚虚描摹着他的眼睑、鼻梁与嘴唇轮廓，最终停在郁结的眉心处，犹豫了很久，还是鼓起勇气凑过去，极轻地吻了吻他。高天亮呼吸一收，在睡梦中翻了个身，knight立刻闪电般收回手，缩在被子里只露出双眼睛，紧张地看着他。片刻后高天亮眉心渐渐舒展，又打起了轻微的呼噜，knight吁了口气，挪得离他近了些，睡了。

首次试验在一个月后举行，由两名空军上尉飞行员分别驾驶两架直升机，搭载光学系统的两端，这一系统将把巨镜反射出的宇宙射线能量汇聚于两机中轴线上的一点，随着直升机的飞行路径变化而变化，在空间中织出一张无形的网。这个试验无疑是相当危险的，因为连三岁幼童都知道，只需一个简单的放大镜，将一束阳光聚焦到一个点上，便能轻易地点燃一张纸或一堆柴火，而换作这样复杂的光学系统，反射对象的能量又是如此之高，即使事先已在智脑上反复进行过模拟推演，也很难保证万无一失。

根据测算，当天黎明时的风力最小，于是试验就定在B11时间早上五点举行。高天亮接过旁人递来的望远镜片时还有点困，戴上后镜片自动锁定观测目标并调整放大倍数，加了层淡紫滤镜的灰白色天穹上，两个黑点逐渐放大为两架顺风飞行的直升机，旋转的螺旋桨边缘几乎碰在了一起。天空中的薄云并不像实验室的暗幕一样能清晰地显出光迹，不过旁边的投影仪投出了按实时数据测算出的光路，纷乱的线条和箭头在各种光学器件间纠成一团，仿佛是一大群游动的，透明的蛇。

直升机达到预定高度后缓缓拉开距离，两机间出现一个亮点，拉到最近可以发现，过高的能量电离了空气，小小的一道电弧跃了出来，像簇微弱的火苗，在无形的网中央摇曳。在肉眼观察中，这颗新生的晨星正在天际线上缓缓移动，直至融入极远处，蟹状星云的模糊影子里。

透明蛇群在屏幕上流淌，游弋，拱卫着中心一点缓慢偏移，空中，直升机完成一段试飞，变换角度，朝五点钟方向移动。几分钟后，全息影像突然发生闪动，信号仿佛受到了某种未知的干扰，直接导致那一点闪烁几下，忽而消失。就在那一瞬间，惊呼如同潮水，在地面上的人群中扩散开来，每副望远镜片后看到的都是相同的景象：一团球状火光闪现在其中一架直升机机尾的螺旋桨处，那光一亮即灭，接着白烟升起，机体随之而失控地旋转起来。

无线电中传来驾驶员惊慌失措的声音：“尾部螺旋桨控制线路受损，请求指示！”

负责指挥的上校高喊道：“跳伞！跳伞！”

高天亮彻底从混沌的睡意中清醒过来，他听到身边不知是谁喃喃的低语：“它来了……”

那架直升机在视线尽头无助地自转着，扭力矩被破坏后它再也无力维持安全的飞行高度，一头扎向地面，倒映着朝阳的光湖中。人群动了起来，向着直升机的落点狂奔过去，待浓烟散去后人们看清了面前的景象：光滑的镜面被砸出一个大坑，驾驶舱的玻璃粉碎，后半截机身几乎面目全非，来不及跳伞的飞行员头歪向一边，满面鲜血，已经陷入昏迷状态。

医护人员一哄而上，把他抬到急救仓中抢救，乱哄哄的一片嘈杂声中，高天亮与刚赶到现场的金泰相对视一眼，彼此的心情都很复杂：这次试验固然证明了他们之前的猜想无误，但仅仅是第一次试飞就出现了严重事故，接下来的很长一段时间内，至少在找到更安全的办法前，这个项目恐怕要陷入停滞了。

血淋淋的事故现场带来的震惊过去后，高天亮又像第一次来到tes上一样，胃里一阵阵地痉挛起来，浑身发冷。这艘小型舰平稳地停在E32上，但他仍无法抑制地感到眩晕，比之前的任何一次都要猛烈，仿佛他正置身于那架失控的直升机上，恐惧源源不绝地从身体里涌出来，几乎漫成了一片雾。

为了让自己，让家人活下去，他们所做的这一切，是否会带来更大的牺牲……这是接触球状闪电以来他一直极力避免去考虑的问题，答案其实是显而易见的。这个飞行员不是第一个受害者，也不会是最后一个，而上面之所以会对这个项目这么重视，正是因为对这种诡秘的，极具杀伤力的武器寄予了厚望，企盼它在可能会到来的下一次战争中发挥出奇制胜的效果。

终端亮了，是来自金泰相的新讯息。

【我知道你在想什么。】

【即使我们不去研究它，我们的敌人也不会停下研究的步伐。我亲身经历过百年前的那场大战，正是因为双方战力太过悬殊，来犯的陨星部队只花了几天就取得了绝对制空权，B11上的地表战已是这场战争的最后阶段，如果落败，所有人都会沦为战俘。】

【高远的做法的确很残忍，但如果没有他，我或许早就死在暗无天日的集中营角落，或是在某个与世隔绝的荒凉星球上开采能源矿石，没有机会再接触到我曾发誓效忠一生的研究事业，当然也不可能和现在的妻子在一起。】

【总之，我不是在为高振宁和他父亲辩护，只是想告诉你一个道理：我们在这里的原因，更多的是为了抢在敌人面前研究出球状闪电的奥秘，在这个过程中，我们不可避免地会为之付出一定的代价，但如果不这么做，总有一天，噩梦将再度降临在我们自身，和我们所爱的人身上，到那时就悔之已晚了。】

高天亮站在临时搭建起的急救室外，透过无菌玻璃看着病床上包得如同木乃伊，身上缠满管子的飞行员，表征他生命体征的仪器此起彼伏地滴滴响，显然情况并不乐观。终端长时间没接收到操作指令，自动锁屏，knight的侧颜浮现出来，他正注视着舷窗外，两个太阳同时出现在天空中的奇景，火红色亮光映得他的脸部线条柔和，眉眼间满溢着独属于少年的青涩气息。

无声无息地，泪水在他的眼眶中积蓄，高天亮闭上眼，以手背遮着脸，片刻后背过身，额头抵在墙上，脱力般靠了许久。已经很遥远的，青春期的阴影忽然又笼住了他，那是他人生中至为迷茫的时期，面临选择时常常有种无能为力的软弱感觉，他痛恨这种软弱，却无法彻底摆脱它。

有时，毁掉一个人的不是他所憎恨的东西，而恰恰相反，是他所热爱的东西。

4.

报告提交到总部，换来几纸调令，核心成员没变，又从天鹅座抽调来新的专家，与总部连线进行了几次远程会议，但问题并没得到实质性的解决。至于那名倒霉的飞行员，他的伤势虽重，但主要是由坠机的强大冲击力引发的外伤，经过一天一夜的抢救终于脱离了生命危险。经过半个月的后续治疗，他的身体机能逐渐恢复到正常水平，但却仍然深陷在昏迷中，迟迟不醒。医生们对他重新进行了全面检查，结果令人毛骨悚然：他曾做过一次脑血管搭桥手术，脑皮层中留有搭桥用的纳米材料，正是这一小截纳米桥的凭空消失导致了他的昏迷不醒。

看着CT片上那个突兀的缺口，再看看病人毫发无损的头皮和颅骨，即使是最有经验的主治医师也会感到不寒而栗。

不知是从哪一天开始，knight没再睡过觉了，原本他并不像人类一样需要每天都休息，但仍需定期进行休眠重启，否则反应就会越来越迟钝，像一台卡顿的终端。高天亮发现这点时情况已经变得有些严峻，他从knight跟前走过，朝他搭话，对方却毫无反应，双眼呆滞地平视前方，就像他压根不存在似的。他慌了，抓住knight的肩膀使劲摇晃，knight在他掌心里打了个寒战，突然惊醒过来，说，“这里是……”

他抬眼看到高天亮的表情，打住了话头，勉强勾起唇角道：“抱歉，刚才我有点走神，你说什么？”

“你怎么了？”

“没什么啊。”

高天亮转身在控制台上调出最近几天的监控，在他外出工作的时间段里，knight玩游戏的时间比之前明显减少，更多时候只是坐着发呆，在光照不到的角落里一待就是大半天，神情恍惚，像个真正的，存在感薄弱的幽灵。

确凿证据面前knight低下了头，张张嘴，一时没发出声，过了会才低声道：“我做了很多不好的梦，乱七八糟的……我有点害怕。”高天亮过来揽着他，拉他到沙发边，让他坐在自己腿上，问他：“什么样的梦？”

knight眯着眼，竭力回忆道：“很混乱，我分不清时间先后，也有可能是同时发生的……”

“没关系，慢慢想，能想起多少是多少。”

在高天亮的鼓励下他渐渐平静下来，开始梳理自己混乱的梦境。

第一次knight见到的是一团炽烈的白光，有人逆光站着，看不清面目，只隐隐听到他与别人的谈话声。这个场景在梦中反复出现，细节逐渐完善，那光离knight越来越远，一点点现出身侧的景象。起初出现的是个鱼缸般的玻璃仓，灌满了透明液体，他浸在仓里，这种液体对他来说似乎是空气般的必需品。接下来的梦变得跳跃起来，时而是一群白大褂围在仓边，敲击仓壁或朝仓中插入各种导管，讨论声嗡嗡嗡，knight在玻璃反光上看到自己的倒影，头发长得像水草，朝上漂浮，手脚都很僵硬，摆动不了；时而四周空荡荡一片，没有人，没有声音，也没有光，他仿佛灵魂离体一般，感到自己漂浮在空中，朝下俯瞰。

说到这里，knight噎住了，半晌后才不确定地说，“可能别的机器人都经历过这些，只是我忘了，突然看到的时候，实在是太……”他抬起手，徒劳地在空中挥动了几下，试图做出个手势形容那时的心情，但失败了。

一眼望去，全是和他一模一样的“人”，密密麻麻，在各自的仓里泡着，成百张复制出来的脸连低垂的角度都相同。他惊得猛然回头看，却发现身后也是一片无边无际的，复制人的海洋，连自己的身体到底在哪个仓里都分辨不出来了。

“也或者……那些都是我。”

他从噩梦中惊醒，一周没合过眼，直到内置的控制系统将他半强制地拖入休眠状态。开始时面前有人，依稀是个女人。knight的意识还很模糊，只凭着本能驱使，从敞开的仓盖中爬出来，鼓风机吹出温暖的风，沥干了他身上的水，女人为他披上衣服，手指插入他的发间，将他湿漉漉的头发向后梳，露出额头，打量了他一会。

倏而后颈传来一阵刺痛，knight从身后的镜面反光中看到后颈浮现出条形码和一串数字，倒数第二位是9，稍远处背对着他躺着的，赤身裸体的复制人后颈的相同位置也有着识别数字，除了倒数第二位外与他完全相同。

他在原地呆呆站着，直至接收到某个指令，试探性地朝前迈出一步。女人不再看他，朝侧旁摇了摇头，“外表看起来和之前的没有区别，送去做个局剖试试，小心别把关键部位弄坏了。”脚步声远去，knight下意识地跟上，拐过一个弯，看到了那个编号8的复制人的正脸。

他的颅骨被拆得只剩半边，一只独眼望着knight，裸露出的粉色脑干间缠着细密的金属线。视线往下，敞开的胸腔中，一个原子炉取代了心脏的位置，炉内微弱的红光闪了闪，随即熄灭。

很难用语言形容那一瞬间knight受到的冲击，他停下了脚步，与残破的自己面面相觑，骇得四肢麻木，失去了逃走的能力。

附近有什么地方的一扇门打开，又一个陌生人走近，倾身观察8号的情况，片刻后朝身后说：“这个应该也报废了。”

“修不好了？”

“我看够呛，先拉走吧，放在这也是占地方。”

接着便有人分别扯起8号搭在身下箱子边缘的两条胳膊，像搬运货物般粗暴地将他拖走了。经过knight面前时刚才先说话的那人抬头看了他一眼，“这就是唯一那个没坏的？”另一人接口道：“看上去也没什么稀奇的，等剖完就知道他有什么特别的了。”他在胸腹前做了个朝下划的手势，knight看着就感觉五脏六腑都随之而绞紧，他也会像8号一样被手术刀切得七零八落，最后被判定为无用的废品送去销毁吗？

为了躲避毫不掩饰的探究视线，knight低下头，发现两人闲谈间随手把8号扔在地上，他的颈骨好像断了，脑袋滑稽地歪向一边，独眼中竟然浸着一滴水。那是……泪水吗？knight心乱如麻，远去的脚步声又朝他靠拢，一只手捂在他眼上，女声略显生硬地说：“别看了，快走吧。”

梦境在这里中断，下次再入梦时仍是在这个熟悉的，巨大的仓库里，只是knight又回到了营养仓中，同自己的许多复制体一起待在空荡荡的黑暗中。这黑不知持续了多久，直到一道光穿墙而来，照亮了整片空间。它由一个又一个飘荡的火球组成，身后拖着发出暗红色光芒的尾迹，像是慢放了无数倍的流星群。其中的一个毫无阻碍地穿过了厚厚的营养仓壁，与复制体发生了融合。

以那一点为中心，炫目的炽光爆发开来，但却是完全无声的，周围弥漫着的是一种连声音也吞噬了的，真空般的死寂。冲击波极速扩散，强烈的电磁脉冲对所有复制人脑中的芯片产生了干扰，knight的视野开始变得模糊，最后的一瞥中，一颗逐渐黯淡的火球正朝他而来，那深不见底的，光的深渊里飞出几片星辰的残影，映在了他因惊恐而睁大的瞳孔中。

到底那光是在与他接触之前，还是之后熄灭的，他已经失去了感知，眼前仅剩下一片白茫茫的雪花点，闪烁片刻后意识之弦啪的一声崩断，将他弹出了梦境。

衔接这个场景的是一束直射眼球的，雪亮的灯光，远远地，电子音播报道：“生命体征平稳，有自主呼吸，瞳孔反射正常。”浑身上下的麻木感逐渐褪去，他费力地转动眼珠，意识到自己应该是在手术台上。适应了光照后他看清了围在旁边的一圈人，他们似乎都盯着自己身上的某一点，露出极度震惊的表情。

或许是关闭了痛觉系统，knight并没有什么疼痛感，还能保持正常思考：我和8号有什么不一样吗，是不是和之前看到的火球有关……

他的手脚都被束缚带固定在台上，想抬起头看一眼也做不到，只能任由医生们观察自己。

“这是确实可行的吗？但以前从没有过类似的记载，难道真的是……”

有人放下手术刀，默默在胸前划了个十字，低声道：“感谢默瑟。”

很快，其他人也纷纷效仿，硬生生把手术室变成了教堂。祷告结束后终于有人想起了knight，过来给他做了缝合，虽然看不到，但也能感觉到自己的内脏被人摆好位置，塞回腹腔中去，这种诡异的感觉让他头皮一阵阵发麻。

缝合结束，头顶的指示灯由红转绿，人群散了，将他留在原地，仍然动弹不得。过了几分钟，有人推开手术室的门进来，是他之前见过的那个女人，她替他解开了束缚，说，“走吧。”knight张了张嘴，颤抖着问：“我……我是报废的吗？”

“不是。”

他迟缓地坐起来，女人转过身，看到他恐惧的，茫然的表情，叹了口气，弯腰给了他一个拥抱。她的肩颈间弥漫着淡淡的芬芳气息，knight似乎有点被触动，不自觉地用鼻梁蹭了蹭她，喊出了脑中刚刚浮现出的一个称呼：“妈妈。”

女人松开他，诧异地看了他一眼，“别乱喊……算了。”

她带着knight走出手术室，长廊上，另一群陌生的，统一穿着制服的男人向他们走来，为首的朝她敬了个礼，上前来为knight戴上手铐，说：“那我们就先把他带走了，高少将。”knight挣了两下，立刻有人按住他，被称作高少将的女人从他身边走过，目不斜视地，低声地说了句，“别怕。”

剩下的梦都是支离破碎的，比起画面，更清晰的是情绪，惶恐，害怕，到后来变成了厌倦。大部分时候他躺在形形色色的仪器和导管间，身侧的脸孔换了一批又一批，那些日子是灰色的。只有很少的一两次，高少将来看他，来来往往的人似乎都对她很恭敬，她去哪都不会有人拦着。knight正在渐渐形成自我认知，他从芯片里学习到了许多知识，可还是不太明白如何应用它们。

人类是种群居生物，由“爸爸”和“妈妈”的结合而诞生，幼年时通常与亲人们居住在一起……潜意识深处，他始终抗拒着自己“非人”的身份，从镜子里看，他也的确和周围的人类没有区别，只是他没有亲人。

knight第一次来到阳光下，抬头望见四面高墙之内，一块矩形的蓝天。他出神地凝望了半晌，问身旁的高少将：“你是我的妈妈吗？”

“不是，你为什么会产生这种想法。”

knight指了指自己的头，“它告诉我，自然界的许多生物都有这种习惯，将睁开眼看到的第一个同类认作自己的妈妈。”

“我不是你的同类。”

“那我是什么？”他的表情天真而充满求知欲，高中将与他对视了会，移开视线道：“其实当个人也没什么好的。”

“人是很脆弱的，很容易得病死去，即使一直健康，寿命也不超过百年。人还拥有丰富的情感，这有时是好事，但也有很多时候是坏事。情感会影响你做出理智的，正确的决断，让你变得像台中了病毒，且无法自我修复的电脑。”

knight思忖片刻，说：“可我还是很想成为人。”

“为什么？”

“即使能活很久很久，如果没有体验过你说的那些丰富的情感，也总是好像缺少了什么，不是吗。”

高少将没有回答他的话，只是在他身边静静站着，不知何时便悄然离开了。

后来，他一次次出现在那个白茫茫的房间中，从天花板到地板都是雪一样的空白，身边的仪器越来越少，来往的人也渐渐少了。直到有次最后一个人离开时没有锁门，knight偷偷溜了出去，在曲折的长廊里迷了路，误闯到一扇半掩着的门前，发现门后是另一个仓库，比他之前待的那个还要大，又是一眼望去，成百张一模一样的脸。

他推门的动静惊醒了离门最近的几个仓里的复制人们，他们在同一时间睁开了眼，从不同角度望向knight，脸上绽开弧度完全相同的微笑。这场景实在过于诡异，他把门一摔，转身就跑。忽而地面上传导过来一阵惊天动地的震响，似乎什么地方发生了爆炸，knight吓了一跳，不顾一切地狂奔起来，直到体力透支，不得不停下来喘气。抬头一看，他竟不知不觉又回到之前关押他的房间附近，远远看到一个背影在门前踱步。

听到他的脚步声，那人转过身来，即将看到对方面容的刹那，突如其来的头痛袭击了knight，他闭上眼，五指成爪，用力掐着太阳穴上方，于天旋地转中拼命寻找着自己的呼吸。意识再度恢复时他已从床上惊坐起来，停滞了近半分钟才开始重新吸气、呼气，不如人类发达的交感神经差点要了他的命。

这些光怪陆离的梦把knight弄得浑浑噩噩，他陷入了恶性循环中：越是努力说服自己，这些不过是虚幻的假象，却因此而感到越加疲劳，一旦撑不住睡了过去，就会看到更真实，也更残酷的一幅幅画面。他逐渐迷失在幻觉与现实的边界中，对眼前所见的一切产生了怀疑。

“我不知道哪边才是真的，有时醒来后见不到你，就会害怕，怕自己根本没有醒，还在做梦，其实真实的我还在营养仓里……你只是一个很美好的梦。”

“我不是梦，你看着我。”高天亮牵起他的手，手心冰凉，沁着汗，抓着这只手按到自己脸上。手下触摸到的皮肤温暖，带着鲜活的热度，knight怔怔地看着他。高天亮放开覆在他手上的手，他的手指滑到高天亮唇上，突然被张嘴咬了一口，高天亮问他：“疼吗？”

“疼。”

“疼就对了，梦里是没有痛感的，所以你不是在做梦。”

knight跟着他重复道：“我不是在做梦，”他下意识地来回抚摸着高天亮的脸颊与下颌，眼神逐渐有了焦点，轻声问道，“你是真的？”

高天亮一手搂着他的腰，注视着他，片刻后喉结动了动，按着他的后颈将他拉向自己，闭上眼，吻住他的嘴唇。他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，knight感受到高天亮的胸腔里，他的心跳如擂鼓，环着自己的手也在微微发抖。他迟疑了一会，回抱住了高天亮，生涩地试着去回应这个吻。

唇分时高天亮睁开了眼，对上knight的视线，他好像吓了一跳，说：“对不起，我……”

knight和他几乎同时开口，打断了他，“小天，这是什么感觉？”

“啊？”

“再害怕，再不开心的时候，见到你也会高兴起来，想和你待在一起，你刚才……嗯，我很喜欢，”他倚在高天亮肩头，脸上泛着红晕，听到对方的心跳因他的话而加剧。高天亮抬手捏他的耳朵，朝他解释：“这应该是……是爱情。”

“你爱我么？”

高天亮回答：“当然，这是只有爱人间会做的动作，”他点了点自己的唇，又将手指按在knight唇上，表情略有点迷茫，“我从没爱上过什么人，可认识你以后，你就和我接触过的，其他的所有人渐渐不一样了。”内心生发出的，不自觉的保护欲随着时间流逝而变质，变成某种更复杂，更深沉的感情，直至今日，高天亮终于恍然察觉，最合适的形容词已经变成了“爱”。

knight双手搂着他，脸埋在他肩上，嘴唇亲昵地摩挲着他的脖颈，含糊地说：“我有种隐约的感觉，那些梦是确实发生过的，只是因为一些原因，我把它们都忘了。”高天亮被他撩拨得呼吸急促，动了动腿，努力将注意力拉回来。knight提到了他的“妈妈”，出现在人工智能实验室的女人，别人称呼她为高少将……是巧合吗，还是那真的是高敏，他的姑妈？

然而对高天亮而言，这个名字也并不比一个陌生人带给他的印象深刻多少。他试着在网路上检索她的档案，果然提到了人工智能的研究，在从军以前，她似乎已经是这个领域的权威专家，带领自己的研究团队获得了许多星际奖项。当高教授加入军方后，她履历上的叙述就明显变得简短起来，其中大半都与一场对参宿四上恐怖分子的围剿战有关，这时她已经以中将身份参与指挥了。其后的履历很快就拖到底，现出一行刺眼的加黑字体：于宇宙历4026年因公殉职，享年156岁。

若假定knight口中的那个人就是高敏，那么从他的描述来看，她那时还没有晋升为中将，而通常来说，只有立下过卓越功勋的寥寥数十名将领能获此殊荣，像她这样的技术型将领更是凤毛麟角。他将时间轴拉近，一条条细细查过去，果然在战争结束后第二年的晋升名单里发现了高敏的名字。

在这一假定下将时间点串联起来，可以将事件脉络大致梳理如下：knight梦中的那些和他相同的复制品们可能是后来被定义为“类人生命”的，人工智能的雏形，其中的大部分毁于一次突如其来的，球状闪电的攻击，而他恰好幸免于难。球状闪电或许还在他身上留下了某种特别的印迹，这导致knight被隔离起来进行研究，同时在高敏的主持下，人工智能的生产完成了更新迭代，也就是后来被送上战场的那一批。作为对陨星反击战胜利的幕后功臣，她被擢升为B11历史上第三名专业技术中将，也是其中唯一一名女性。

而从离开高敏到出现在tes上，中间的这段时间对knight而言依然是空白的，从他的最后一个梦来看，房门口踱步的人可能是解开这个谜题的关键，或许正是他对knight的记忆做了手脚，以便模糊自己的身份。

这个神秘人的身份暂且不论，已知的讯息里高天亮最关心的点在于，球状闪电来袭的那一天，knight身上究竟发生了什么，然而离真相最近的高敏已经逝世，这个问题的答案也许已经被她带进了坟墓。还有没有其他可能存在的知情人……忽然间，高振宁说过的一句话浮现在他的脑海中，“knight不能离开tes”，这到底是他为了吓唬高天亮而信口开河，还是他确实知道些什么？

尽管他很抵触去找高振宁求证，但如果真的能解开knight身上的谜团，这点牺牲倒也不算什么。高天亮打开通讯录翻找了会，才发现他根本没有高振宁的联系方式，每次都是对方单方面地来找他，朝他下达不容拒绝的指令。

这条线索暂时宣告中断，推理又回到上个岔路口，如果能找到那个将knight带到tes上来的人，很多问题应该也将迎刃而解。

高天亮说：“你能回想起最后出现在你房间门口的那个人长什么样吗？”

knight摇头，“每次我想看清他长相的时候就会感到头痛。”他说着，两指又支上了太阳穴，轻轻按着。高天亮拨开他的手，替他按摩头皮，同时开始认真回想knight提到过的，所有与他身世有关的事。

画面逆着时间飞逝，knight从他的大腿上站起来，倒退着走开，他走出tes的舱门，速度渐渐加快，E32上笼罩的防辐射电弧消失，tes倒飞向4396号传送门。记忆的录像带不断朝前倒带，最终定格在第一次见面时，他发现了knight人工智能的身份，问他是被什么人留在tes上的，那时knight是怎么回答的……

卡带的刺耳怪声响起，仿佛真的有股无形的力量在阻挠着高天亮的回忆，他深吸口气，竭力从噪点的干扰中分辨knight的声音：“……舅舅……留在这里……”针刺般的，尖锐的疼痛让他眼前一黑，从短暂的混沌中清醒过来后，高天亮干的第一件事就是打开终端，记录下这至关重要的两个字：舅舅。

最后一块拼图浮现的刹那，之前空缺着的记忆似乎都得到了填补，如果knight的“妈妈”是高敏，那么他口中的舅舅就应该是……高天亮的父亲。一个在许多关键的节点里都应该出现，却没有出现的人，南门二试验场，人工智能仓库，tes，电子档案室……他并非缺席了，只是被抹除了存在过的痕迹。

沿着这偶然窥见的冰山一角再探究下去，高天亮绝望地发现，无论他再怎么努力地去回想，“父亲”都只停留在冷冰冰的字面意思，他只是从生物层面上意识到自己应该拥有这样一个亲属，至少是拥有过，但没有更多的了——姓名，长相，性格，生日，所有的一切，他连一星半点都想不起来。

从knight盯着那两个字发呆的表情上看，他和高天亮的感觉相似，他们都是在这一刻才惊觉，看似连贯的记忆中竟然无声无息地出现了如此突兀的断层。

他的父亲，knight的舅舅，是否还活着？如果活着，他现在在哪？如果没有，他是因为什么而牺牲的？而他到底是出于本人的意愿，将自己的存在抹消，还是被某种未知的力量“除名”的？

这一个个得不到答案的问题萦绕在高天亮的脑海中，让他彻夜难眠。knight在他的怀抱中沉沉睡着，他实在太疲倦，躺下没多久就进入了深度休眠状态。高天亮将手臂垫在他脖子下，整条手臂渐渐麻木，失去知觉，但他忍着没动，只是平躺着望向天花板，这样knight再做噩梦的话他能第一时间感觉到，然后把他搂得更紧，让他不再那么害怕。

事故中受伤的飞行员仍未醒来，但研究终于还是重新启动了，从B11上运来了新型无人驾驶机，抗震功能比之前的要优越许多，尽管在球状闪电面前，再森严的防御堡垒也难以阻挡它前进的脚步。组内用无人机代替之前的直升机搭载光学系统，分别在不同的时段和天气下进行了几十次球状闪电的激发实验，发现外界因素对它的激发几率不产生任何影响，这也和之前积累下的实验记录相吻合。

现在人类撒下的这张网能经常捕捉到球状闪电了，但由于对它的本质并不清楚，目前人们仍缺乏有效的研究手段，只能用远距离探测仪器记录它们的运行轨迹、辐射强度等参数，而难以进行接触式探测，更别提“捉”一个球状闪电回实验室去研究了。在一次实验中，高空的风力等级达到了六级以上，球状闪电出现在预定点，开始像之前记录过的一样缓缓在空中飘行。风力越来越强劲，远远缀在后面的观测机上的飞行员都感到了间歇性的呼吸困难，它却还是不紧不慢，沿着某种既定的，神秘的轨迹飘行着，完全没受到强风的干扰。

这段录像在接下来的项目会议中播放出来后，所有与会者都陷入了沉思，最后是军方特邀来的一位白发苍苍的老先生打破了沉默，他用简洁凝练的一句话概括出了大家共同产生的那种感觉：“这简直就像是四维物体在三维世界中的投影。”

或许正是因为球状闪电的本体存在于更高维度的空间中，所以这个世界中的任何外力都无法对它施加干涉，也不能捕捉到它，就像你不能捞起水中的月亮。但这个比喻也不完全准确，一个单纯的投影是不具能量的，也无法解释它造成过的那些破坏。

组内反复研究了第一次激发球状闪电那天，直升机坠机前的录像，证实那个闪电最开始确实出现在能量聚焦点，在飘行一段距离后突然消失，再出现就是在所有人都看到的，机尾的螺旋桨上了。鉴于激发中的球状闪电这种飘忽不定的特质，经讨论后基地一致决定，在继续激发并远距离探测球状闪电的同时，下一阶段的研究目标应往这个方向转移：尽量在不激发它的情况下做到对它的捕捉和贮存。

虽然已经知道，未激发状态的球状闪电在空间中普遍存在，可它的结构到底是什么样的，暂时还没有人能说清。但至少在激发态的球状闪电消失的瞬间，它显然还是存在于那个位置的，问题就成了如何在它飘开之前的零点几秒里捕捉到它。

又一次持续到午夜的会议以争论无果告终，高天亮回到舰上时还在魂不守舍地思考着这个问题，以至于被地上的杂物绊倒了，狼狈地摔在了地上。里间的knight摘了全息眼镜出来要扶他，关切地问：“怎么了？”高天亮刚想说没事，knight掀起他的裤腿一看，膝上破了块皮，立刻如临大敌地跑去找了块创可贴给他贴上，贴之前一边消毒，一边自言自语似的安慰道，“不疼的，不疼。”

他心里发笑，索性赖在地上不起来了：“疼的，要吹气才能好。”

knight信以为真，跪下来对着那屁大点的伤口吹了几口气，哄小朋友一样地哄他，“痛痛飞走啦。”他贴好创可贴，抬眼对上高天亮噙着笑意的嘴角，才发现自己被调戏了，起身走了。高天亮拍拍屁股，自己爬了起来，正想着跟上去解释几句，发现knight进了厨房，端了盘速冻食品出来，说：“这么晚回来应该饿了吧，我不会做饭，只能吃这个凑合一下了。”

高天亮过来把他按在冰箱门上一顿猛亲，亲得knight晕乎乎的，不太使劲地推了推他，待高天亮终于放开他时气若游丝道：“哎我盘子要倒了……”

高天亮接过他手里摇摇欲坠的盘子，到餐桌旁坐下，分了一半食物给knight。他们并肩坐着，执叉的右手和左手亲密地挨在一块，片刻后高天亮叉了个叉烧喂给knight，侧过脸观察他鼓着腮帮子咀嚼的模样，真心实意地感叹道：“你好可爱。”

knight吃着东西，含混道：“那你爱我么。”

“爱你。”

他就转脸冲高天亮笑一笑，带点羞赧回答：“我也爱你。”

吃饭时他约略和knight提了几句目前遇到的困境，knight静静听着，末了朝他说：“是不是就像用网兜去网空中的肥皂泡？据我所知，这是很多小孩都热衷过的一种游戏。”

“肥皂泡？确实也差不多，它应该是球状的，只是没有肥皂泡表面的衍射彩纹，肉眼很难看见。”

那天夜里，晨曦未明时高天亮被怀中的动静惊醒，knight翻了个身，不慎让高天亮搭在他腰上的手臂掉了下去。

高天亮迷糊道：“你醒啦。”

knight说：“没有，继续睡吧。”

没了声响，过了会，高天亮从背后贴过来，凑到他耳边说：“是不是又做噩梦了。”他的声音还不甚清醒，是种出于本能的关心。

knight小声回答：“不是噩梦，我梦到未激发的球状闪电了。”

“你看到它了吗，是什么样的？”

“是个透明的，轮廓不太明显的球，可能是受到了吃晚饭时的那个比喻的影响。这次我还是在营养仓里，它起先是团火球，朝我呼啸而来，在离我很近的时候看上去就像要熄灭了一样，到这里还是和之前的梦一样。”

“然后我看到它飞进了我的胸口，就在那一瞬间它熄灭了，变成了一个肥皂泡，没有爆炸也没有再飞走，就好像留在了那里，化为我身体的一部分了。”knight伸手在自己的胸膛上比划，他指向的正是心脏所在的位置。

高天亮跟着他在那儿按了一会，彻底醒了。

没有心跳，仅剩一片诡秘的静谧，仿佛里面真的空空荡荡，只有一颗未激发的球状闪电，如同随时会爆炸的定时炸弹。

5.

大部分时候，很少有人会时刻留意自己的心跳，这个器官在普通状态下表现得很安静，只有在情绪波动较大或刚经历过剧烈运动时才会彰显出自己的存在感。而除非把耳朵贴在胸口，你也很难直接听到别人的心跳，通常也没有人会这么做，因为大家默认如下的事实：所有人类都有一颗心脏，无论它健康与否，至少在宿主还活着时它都不会停止跳动。

直到此刻，这种笃信在knight面前被打破，高天亮从未如此清晰地意识到，他们终究是不同的，即使knight已经比许多人更“像个人”，但他的身体构造仍与真正的人类相异，不仅仅缘于脑中的那块芯片，更因为胸腔里存在的这个不可思议的空洞。

这个认知没能把高天亮吓退，而是相反，在短暂的震惊后，令他的心中涌起一股从未有过的，强烈的怜惜。无论knight是什么，都不会影响他对他的感情，如果他需要保护，那么高天亮会做他的骑士，为他战斗至死。

现在再回头去看knight的梦，高天亮能理解手术室中那些医生的心情了，想必即使在人工智能身上，这种现象也是绝无仅有的：心脏（或是原子炉）缺失，体征却还是平稳的。根据knight自己所说，极有可能是机缘巧合下，一个正好恢复到未激发态的“肥皂泡”，也即球状闪电替代了原子炉的作用，支撑着他的身体机能正常运转。

是什么束缚住了它，让它没有飘走，而是停留在了knight的身体中？

在此之前，高天亮一直有意无意地避免去思考如下问题：人与类人生命之间到底存在哪些差异，但他现在不得不正视它。至少从生理层面上来说，这个问题并不难解答，人工智能是在由纯机械元件构成的机器人基础上开发出的，他们的身体构造应介于人与机器之间。而归根结底，所有机器的运作原理无非是将各种形式的能量转化为电能加以利用，人工智能也不例外。

电流伴着血液淌过他们全身上下的每个器件，比人体中流动的生物电强上几个量级，因而形成的伴生磁场也比人体磁场更强，强到足以对带电粒子产生束缚效果……

排除了一切的不可能，剩下的不管多么难以置信，也一定就是真相。建立在一系列假设上的逻辑推理最终导向这样一个结果：球状闪电可能是一种带电粒子。如果真是这样，那么对它的捕捉和贮存就十分简单易行了，所需的全部装置不过是一根与之极性相反的导线、一节超导电池和一个固定用的约束磁场发生器。

当高天亮将这个猜想抛向会议桌时，许多人像看一个疯子一样看他，组长过来拍了拍他的肩，“最近的工作压力确实有点大了，我会向上面打个报告，看看能不能给你争取额外的休假。”高天亮还想说些什么，但组长脸上的神情是不容他再争辩的，他带着浓厚的倦意转过身，不再看这个充满“奇思妙想”的年轻人，抬起手准备宣布散会：“那今天就先……”

“等等。”出言打断的人坐在角落里，刚才大多数人都在议论纷纷时他一直低着头不置一词，这时终于抬起了头，正是上次做出投影总结的老先生。

组长立刻恭敬地朝他的方向微微倾身，说：“请问顾老有何高见？”

高天亮在桌子底下打开终端给金泰相发消息：这是何方神圣。

金泰相正襟危坐，瞥了眼屏幕后手指在键盘上敲击如飞：听说是隐居多年的世外高人，明凯、高学成知道吧，都是他的学生。B11上你想得到和想不到的奖人都拿了个遍，噢还有一点是最牛逼的，他没有锚。

稳定锚象征着更高的社会地位，也就自然而然地意味着教育资源的倾斜，因而能以平民之身，极其有限的寿命达到如此之高的成就，不能不让人钦佩有加。

与此同时，顾老不疾不徐地说：“……大家都知道，常规的思维方式恐怕是很难解开球状闪电之谜了，现在有非常规的思路出现了，我觉得还是很有一试的价值的嘛，”出言肯定后他顿了顿，又问，“不过我还要请教一下你，既然未激发的球状闪电是透明的，那么我们怎么能确定是否真的捕捉成功了呢？”

他的语气谦逊而诚恳，一点也没有前辈的架子，高天亮放松了些许，开口道：“根据我之前的测算，它能反射的极限波长在可见光波长范围内，也就是说，它是可以用肉眼观察到的，只是不很明显，可能需要一些简单的辅助道具。”

在大多数人眼中，将光电效应中的极限波长用到这里，就像把玻尔的理论张冠李戴到爱因斯坦头上一样让他们啼笑皆非。但顾老并未提出反驳，沉吟半晌后看向桌对面的高天亮，目光中带着赞许与鼓励，散会后走过他身边，抬手拍了拍他的肩，“虎父无犬子，不愧是……”那瞬间，一个名字仿佛已在他舌尖酝酿成型，但短暂的空白随之而来，顾老愣了愣，自嘲地笑笑，“瞧我这记性，人老了，不中用了。”

在顾老的支持下，新的实验系统很快搭建起来，操作原理很简单，定位装置检测到球状闪电消失的具体位置后，系统会朝目标地点快速伸出一根附有超细导线的探杆，导线的另一端连接在超导电池上，以便将捕捉到的球状闪电贮存起来。整个过程在零点五秒内完成，仅仅一眨眼的功夫，肉眼观察里不过是一道模糊的白色残影在空无一物的空中打了个旋，像次故弄玄虚的魔术表演。

试验中分别用带正电和负电的导线尝试了捕捉，两截超导电池并排放着，研究组的成员们都簇拥在高天亮身边，神色各异地等待着他接通电池与磁场发生器，结结实实地出个大洋相，或者亲手掀开物理学史上的崭新一页。

启程来基地的路上他还有些紧张，可这时已经完全镇定了下来。就在今天凌晨，建模工作终于全部完成了，他睁眼看到的就是一个在空中缓缓旋转的球形。它表现出的种种特质令高天亮也很难在第一时间接受，但他知道，很快他就能用实验检验理论的正确与否了。

出门前他照例检查了一遍包，忽而想起了什么，问knight：“有白纸吗，给我一张。”

“应该没有吧，你要纸干什么。”

“或者其他对比强烈一点的，能起衬托作用的东西也行。”

knight想了想，从储物间翻出副围棋棋盘递给他，木制棋盘发着淡淡的，莹润的光，显然是主人的珍爱之物。高天亮问他哪来的，他说：“这是妈妈留给我的，唯一的东西，以前她教过我下棋。我一个人待着时除了打游戏，偶尔也会下着玩，左手和右手下。”

“这么贵重的东西，万一弄坏了就不好了，你还是拿回去收着吧。”

knight却不接，认真地看着他道：“你用得上就尽管拿去用，我的人都是你的，何况一副棋盘呢。”他的表情十分理所应当，仿佛这只是心声的自然流露，高天亮呼吸静了一瞬，凑过去吻了下knight的侧颊，低声说：“嗯。”

基地中，高天亮穿过制冷剂管道搭成的曲折迷宫，超导电池就放置在迷宫的腹地处，只要按下开关，便可将电池中贮存的东西导出到约束磁场中。几个人跟在他身后，更多的则在外围探头探脑，他的手指悬停在开关上，所有人屏息注视，他不再犹豫，按下开关。

机器运转声嗡嗡响，除此以外一片死寂，什么也没有发生。

静了会，稀稀拉拉的笑声响起，已有人摇了摇头，转身走了。高天亮面色未变，将棋盘垂直立着，与磁场平面成九十度角，降到装置边缘。这个电池连接的是带负电的导线，他弯下腰，沿着棋盘上的小格一格格数过去，就那么像座雕塑般一动不动，立了许久。一名飞行员不以为然地凑过来看了两眼，发出粗犷的笑声：“高博士，这上面真的啥都没有啊。我这眼睛都瞧不出来，你就别再白费力气了。”

他话音刚落，那个瘦削的小个子直起身，脸上却带着一种如释重负的表情，径直走向另一个约束磁场，好像完全没听到他的话似的。这下连离得最近的金泰相都开始忧心了，是不是高天亮受的打击太大，真的有点精神失常了？

那飞行员感觉自己引以为豪的视力受到了蔑视，决心要找回场子，跟着高天亮走到相同的磁场装置面前，重复了一遍弯腰查看的动作。出乎意料，这次高天亮倒是很快就将目光移开了，反倒是飞行员成了雕塑，瞪了好一会棋盘才颤巍巍地伸出一只手指向它，“见……见鬼了……”顺着他的手指，金泰相确实看到棋盘中央的几个格子发生了轻微的变形，这表明棋盘和空气中的确存在第三种传光介质，折射率的改变使光线偏转了。

再凑得近点，它的轮廓变得清晰可见了，看上去完全如同高天亮所说，像一个脆弱的、一戳即破的肥皂泡。

稍后的会议上，终于没有人敢轻视这个看起来毛都没长齐的年轻人了，当他提到要分享自己刚搭好的球状闪电数学模型时，会场顿时肃静了下来，数十道目光聚焦在高天亮身上。他开口道：“之前我和一样，把问题考虑得过于复杂了，但其实球状闪电的本质是很基础，很简单的。在这个模型完成的那一刻，连我自己也不敢相信那一大堆方程最终竟能化简到这种地步。”

会议室内关了灯，桌上悬浮着的透明球体是唯一的光源，他一手将球体放大，现出环绕球身飞舞的参数，全息投影的光映亮了左手边的顾老脸上的表情：惊诧一晃而过，随后是长时间的恍然。高天亮及时将扩音器别到了他的衣领上，“下面请顾老为我们揭晓这个大家都好奇已久的谜底吧。”

“没想到啊，它竟然真的……”顾老深吸了口气，缓缓续道，“真的只是个电子，宏观尺度上存在的电子。”

“这……”人们又开始面面相觑，会场内发生了小规模的骚动。

顾老环视了下四周，说：“相信大家在日常的工作中都曾经无数次地接触过电子，这种再普通不过的基本粒子。而正是因为它太普通也太微小了，没有人会想到，把它的模型放大几十万倍后，它竟然会摇身一变，成了人们谈之色变的‘幽灵杀手’——球状闪电。”

“我能理解大家现在的心情，可当相对论和量子力学刚出现时，它们也曾在传统物理学家们面前被长久地视为伪科学，直到一次又一次的实践逐渐证明了它们存在的合理性。”

顾老把话筒交回到高天亮手中，冲他眨了眨眼，“你是怎么想到这么酷的主意的？”

高天亮的眼神略微放空，穿越记忆之海，回到tes上的一个夜晚，他倾身为knight戴上单眼镜片，向他讲述宇宙起源：奇点爆炸后，各种基本粒子逐渐形成。也许疑问的种子从那时开始就种在了他自己的心中，为什么所有基本粒子都只存在于微观尺度，宏观尺度的基本粒子究竟是压根不存在，抑或只是暂时没有被人类观察到呢？

现在他终于能对这个问题做出解答了。

有人发问道：“除了带电极性，还有没有什么别的证据能证明球状闪电的本质是宏电子呢？”

高天亮点了点头，“有。”

他俯下身，在集成处理器的控制面板上操作了一会，解释道，“我向它发出了一道激发用的模拟电磁脉冲。”话音未落，那球仿佛被火焰点燃，变成了耀眼的橘红色，像大家熟悉的球状闪电一样在空中飘行起来。它紧贴在桌面上，朝着刚才提问的那名中年人飞行了一段距离，突然消失了几秒，再次出现却飞到了他的头顶，似乎马上就要把那上面几撮稀疏的头发烧成灰。他条件反射地塌下肩膀，伸手护住自己的头，惊恐地望着这个凭空出现的凶神。

高天亮把投影关了，虚拟的球状闪电随即消失，“请大家再回忆一下第一次激发球状闪电时的场景，它是不是也像刚才一样，先是被激发，飘行一会后突然消失，又突然出现在螺旋桨上，导致了坠机事故的发生？”周围人纷纷点头，他又说，“这个过程其实就是宏观尺度上发生的电子跃迁。大家都知道，电子的运动不是连续的，当它吸收了足够多的能量后就会从一个能级跃迁到另一个能级上，这个过程和球状闪电的行为轨迹是吻合的。”

思想的闸门一旦打开，更多新奇的猜想便像洪流一样涌出来，很快又有人想到，既然宏电子存在，那么假以时日，找到与它对应的宏原子核也不再是梦了。不知是谁提起了那个经典的比喻：将一个原子比作一座可容纳万人的足球场，那么原子核只是绿茵场上小小的足球，电子就更微不足道了，只是空气中的一颗浮尘。而现在，仅仅是人类观测到的宏电子都有拳头大小，由此推测，未知的宏宇宙中适用的衡量尺度一定大到了我们难以想象的地步。如果那个宇宙里存在智慧生命，在他们眼中的人类或许真的比蝼蚁还要渺小。

至此，对球状闪电的研究算是取得了突破性进展，经费批下来时连组长都显得有些诧异了，流程之顺利和数量之多让大家都对接下来的研究充满了信心。为了大量收集宏电子，很快有人提议设计一种新的光学探测系统，可以直接从大气中识别出未激发的一个个“肥皂泡”，剩下的精准定位工作用简单的图形识别软件就能完成。基地里开始源源不断有新人加入，起初的一段时间，所有人还沉浸在庆功宴结束后久久不散的喜悦中，没能及时对这些人的来历产生警觉。

直到一天，又一架太空梭降落在E32上，金泰相正好在停机坪附近，便顺路带那名来访的年轻人回了基地。快到基地时他碰见了高天亮，后者与他们擦肩而过时正听到年轻人说，“……白老师会在处理完那边的事务后过来。”金泰相的笑容短暂地凝固在了脸上，高天亮与他交换了个疑惑的眼神，他背对着年轻人做了个口型，“等会说”。

基地里已装修得焕然一新，宿舍楼下甚至还建了个小型温室，种了些花花草草。高天亮在温室门口找了条长椅坐了，打开终端和knight有一搭没一搭地聊天，金泰相从后头一阵风般卷过来，道：“那人废话也太多了，你在这等了多久，无聊不？”高天亮还没答话，金泰相看了眼他的表情，啧了声，“知道了，我是电灯泡，那我长话短说。”

他也懒得解释，换了个姿势听金泰相唠叨。原来这小孩的老师叫白多训，正是金泰相的老冤家。前情暂且略过不提，总之他俩正是在百年前的那场大战前夕恩断义绝的，分道扬镳后没多久，他就听说白多训加入了陨星的某家研究机构。下次再听到他的消息已是在战后，陨星的科研工作者表彰大会上。

“我之前就有隐约的预感，战争恐怕快来了，但没想到……”金泰相点到为止，他确信高天亮已不用再多提醒了。也确实用不着，联想到之前刘丹阳暗示的，鸽派与鹰派间日益激化的矛盾，高振宁会在这种时候寻求陨星方面的援手就绝非偶然为之，而极有可能是将冲突摆到台面上来的前奏。

短暂的休憩时间过去，高天亮起身回到工作岗位上。对大多数项目而言，理论研究的终点往往是实际运用的开端，具体到球状闪电，便是要以武器的角度重新审视它，集中精力研究它最令人恐惧的特性：能量释放时对目标的高度选择性。为了弄清这个问题，有必要先设计一次观察试验，将球状闪电的爆发过程记录下来并逐帧回放。介于现在基地里宏电子的储备已经很丰富，对它们的激发也不必再冒着机毁人亡的风险，只要再调来一台高速摄影机就能满足试验的需要，而白多训的弟子正是为此而来的。

试验定在基地外两公里的荒地上进行，以免能量爆发影响到基地内各种精密仪器的运行，由控制室遥控指挥试验进程。被激发的球状闪电将穿过一片宽阔的靶区，靶区内尽可能多地设置了各种形状与材质各异的靶体。几台无人机载着摄影机在靶区上空飞行，它们将以每秒三百万次的速度记录各自辐射区域下的全息影像。

试验中反复进行了球状闪电的激发，其中的几个没有击中任何目标就熄灭了，其他的观察效果也不够好，直到终于有个中规中矩的样本出现，它恰好击中了靶台上的靶体中心，随即熄灭。事后清理时可以看到，那块靶牌仍保持着圆形的形状，但实际上已变成了一堆飞灰的聚合体，风一吹就散了，而底下的靶台平滑如初，摸上去也完全感受不到能量爆发后残留的余温。

中央处理器花了点时间从上千小时的高速摄影影像中导出球状闪电击中靶体的关键片段，整个过程是如此短促，以至于慢放三百万倍后也不过只持续了不到一分钟。随着球状闪电靠近目标，它的亮度急剧增大，于此同时，靶体上却出现了不可思议的变化：它迅速地失去色彩，变得透明起来，就好像整个存在都被无形的黑洞吸走，只留下轮廓的残影。光亮达到极值的瞬间，投影中空无一物，图形识别软件的方框收缩几下，弹出对焦失败的提示，靶体彻底消失，仿佛它从未在那里出现过。

五十秒的影像很快播到尾声，球状闪电一帧帧地黯淡下去，同时靶体所在的位置上此消彼长，渐渐从透明轮廓中浮现出完整的圆形靶体，但它终究无法再恢复到原本鲜艳的黄色，而是定格在灰白色，失去生机的，死亡的颜色。

这次试验进一步证实了球状闪电的能量释放除了会选择特定物体，还会遵循该物体的边界条件，表现在靶体上，便是精准地摧毁了它，而没有对与它接触的靶台造成任何损伤。此外，如果习惯了用量子力学的观点来看待问题，这个试验还能验证一个古老的假说：和光子一样，任何微观粒子都具有波粒二象性。出于某种现在还无法理解的机制，在球状闪电与靶体接触的瞬间，二者在物质波层面上发生共振，随后各自恢复粒子状态，粒子-波-粒子状态的改变反映在宏观尺度便成了人们看到的，靶体被烧成灰烬的过程。

因此许多在粒子层面上难以解释的问题，如球状闪电的穿透性，一旦用波的性质来描述就迎刃而解了：当它以波而非粒子的形态存在，就如同化为了一束光，不再具有实体，甚至可能发生衍射，这就是它那诡秘的，不可预测的飘行路线背后蕴含的秘密。

这个发现在物理学层面上当然很重要，但上面更感兴趣的是特定种类的宏电子，即释放目标是有机体的种类，说得直白点，就是能杀人的那种。就像不同层级电子所需的跃迁能不同，且对于同一层级而言跃迁能是个恒定值，宏电子也具有类似的特性，如果在一次实验中它选择了有机体释放能量，下一次也一定会重复这种选择。接着就要用大量的有机目标筛选出这类能杀人的宏电子，并将它们作为武器贮备起来。

在上级批示下，基地进行了二次扩建，实验场地和原本的工作区域正好处在基地两端，除了少部分核心人员，其他人都没权限进入实验场范围。以高天亮的资历原本也拿不到权限，但自从他成功预言了球状闪电的激发，又揭示出它的本质，事态发生翻天覆地的变化，基地里进行的大部分试验上传备份录像时都会抄送一份到他的终端，就是在这种情况下他亲眼见证了噩梦般的一幕。

实验场由一个巨大的仓库改造而成，为了更清晰地观察球状闪电的运行轨迹，场地内没有开灯，一片黑暗中，火光突兀地闪现而出，呼啸着飞行，照亮了场地中央的靶子。那是张鲜活的人类面孔，他的瞳孔中倒映出极速放大的火球影子，时间太短，来不及看清那张脸上是否浮现出了什么表情，火光熄灭，一切又重归于寂。这与knight对自己梦境的描述几乎完全一致，不同的是这份实验记录末尾还添加了句冷冰冰的描述：K-22号宏电子释放能量的选择性较其他电子更高，只汽化了实验体的血液，肌肉组织没有损伤。

在尸检图片加载出来前高天亮及时关闭了报告，但呕吐的欲望已经压制不住了，他冲到厕所里去干呕了很久，最终疲惫地起身，在洗手台前掬起一捧冷水洗脸，洗着洗着干脆把头伸到水龙头下去冲。哗哗的水声掩盖了高天亮发出的一切动静，又过了很久，他吁了口气，取过一旁挂的毛巾胡乱擦了下脸，出去找试验的负责人。

这名负责人与白多训的弟子前后脚到的基地，平日里也来往过密，应当也是陨星方面派的人。查验了高天亮的证件后他说：“您想知道什么？”

“我注意到实验体并不像之前计划好的一样，全由动物组成，比如K-22的第一次实验对象就……”高天亮顿了顿，克制了下自己的情绪，尽量平静地问，“这是否违反了星际类人生命平权公约？”

他提到的正是鸽派支持下提出的，为人工智能平权的法案，在B11上试行后又向星盟辖下的安理会治区推广，不少星际政府都在公约上签了字，承认了它的法律效力。那名负责人愣了愣，露出个略有些尴尬的笑容，似乎想朝高天亮解释而又不知从何说起。短暂的沉默中，高天亮的心不断往下沉，他想起来了，陨星并没有在这份公约上签字，那里是激进派的乐园。

果然，负责人轻描淡写地说：“您放心，这些实验品都是流水线上淘汰下来的废品。有家工厂研发新型号时出了点事故，芯片和生物大脑的结合有问题，生产出来一大批没有痛觉，也不具有情感的机器人，拿来当实验品倒是正合适，我们就用很低的价格批发下来了。”他掏出终端计算了下，得出个喜气洋洋的结论：与购买活体动物的预算相比，足足节约了三成费用。

高天亮木然地看了会终端上的数字，朝负责人道了别出来，漫无目的地在基地里走。如果没有认识knight，他也并不会有多余的爱心去关注弱势群体的平权，诸如此类费力不讨好的事。但移情实在是很可怕的一件事，只要爱上一个人工智能，就会不自觉地会为他的整个族群的命运牵动心弦，只因为他的以前与未来，永远都将是这群体中的一员，他的命运其实与他们息息相关。

高天亮不知不觉走到有机实验场附近，这时已是夕阳西下，附近已没有人，仓库的大门关着，一点也看不出里面刚发生过血腥的，堪称屠杀的实验。他走过紧闭的门，倏然间耳边传来轻微的响动，高天亮心中一凛，凝神分辨。那声音停了片刻，再度响起，是一个人在哭，上气不接下气的抽泣，几乎是马上让高天亮回想起曾在电话中听到过的，knight的哭声。那瞬间他的大脑一片空白，冲到门边的虹膜认证仪前，机器感应到有人靠近，自启动识别程序，两秒后道，“认证通过，欢迎……”

他猛地推开近三层楼高的铁门，打断了电子音播报，深吸口气，望向仓库内。开关就在门边的墙上，按下后苍白灯光遍洒整片实验场，场地开阔，一览无余。哭声在他推门的刹那戛然而止，里面空空荡荡，什么也没有。高天亮胸口剧烈起伏，绕着密闭的仓库内部仔细寻找，并试探着喊道：“有人吗？”

“有人吗……人吗……吗……”偌大一片空间中，只有这个问句不断在四壁间来回激荡，杳无回音。

这天深夜，研究组的组长接到一通来电，电话那头的人问他：“请问上次提到的额外休假批下来了么？我想……暂时休息一下，嗯。”

组长看了眼来电人，犹豫了会，说，“原则上休假请求需要经由高议员向上传达并请求批复，不过他最近很忙……”短暂的停顿中，高天亮闭了闭眼，手搭在控制台上，即将按下强加速的开关，这会令tes于数秒内加速至接近光速，穿破E32外围的防护罩，绝尘而去。

“……那就由我擅自做主给你批假吧，这段时间大家都很辛苦，尤其是你，好好休息。”

高天亮忍无可忍，把麦关了，吐槽道，“您说话能不能不要再大喘气了？”发泄完毕，开了麦，彬彬有礼道，“谢谢您的理解。”

组长吞吞吐吐道：“内什么，监控……小高你能理解的吧？还有对外界的通讯监听，我真的无意窥探大家的隐私，都是上级规定，上级规定。”

事实上能放他出去喘口气都算法外开恩了，高天亮也不好多说什么，只得敷衍道：“互相理解嘛，应该的。”

6.

小型运输舰缓缓升空，朝身后喷发出一道尾焰，反向加速，驰向E32大气层外。通讯频道中出现滋滋的电流杂音，片刻后一个熟悉的，轻佻的声音响起：“嗨，转头看看。”高天亮莫名其妙，到舷窗旁一看，一艘张扬的火红色飞船紧跟在tes后，在他注视下来了个漂亮的急转弯，险之又险地与tes擦身而过。驾驶室里的金泰相两指并在额前一挥，隔着舷窗朝他行了个潇洒的礼，吹着口哨将飞船开到前头去了。

“托你的福，我也捞了几天假，终于能和小幽见面了。”

“你老婆？”

金泰相嗯了声，又鬼鬼祟祟道，“好兄弟，给你送了份礼，等会记得查收下。”

通讯断了，片刻后终端滴滴响，提示收到了一份电子包裹。解压后出现几个文件夹，高天亮随手点开一个，标题上写着教学视频，他满头问号，打开看了一会，终于明白是教学的什么，立刻把窗口缩到最小，做贼心虚地回头看。knight背对着他在玩游戏，但为了保险起见，他还是将音量关了，只留下随时能关的投影。

视频不长，但教学得十分详尽，高天亮看得浑身燥热，在转椅上挪来挪去像个多动症患者，拿起手边的水杯喝了一口，过了会又喝了一口。刚播完，身后传来knight的声音：“七点了，吃饭吗？”高天亮手一抖，差点从椅子上摔下去，knight凑近来问他：“小天在看什么？”他手忙脚乱把投影关了，结巴道：“在……在整理金泰相刚发过来的工作文件。”他退到文件夹界面，一眼扫过去都是正经标题，knight哦了声，随口道：“他告诉你隐藏文件夹的密码了吗。”

“什么隐藏……”高天亮突然想到了什么，挪了下位置，挡住背后的摄像头，将食指竖在唇上，朝knight做了个噤声的手势。经他这么一提醒，高天亮也发现了不对劲，几个文件夹加起来也不过一个G，但电子包裹却远不止这么点大小。

将查看隐藏项目的选项勾上，果然出现了新的压缩包，还有个说明文档，里面简单写着解压方法及存放路径，并未说明具体用途。高天亮犹豫了会，决定信一次金泰相，希望不是什么奇怪的病毒或是整蛊道具。按文档指示操作后舱内灯光暗了一瞬，似乎铺开了一层无形的网，智能中枢平板的电子音响起：“反监察系统认证通过，开始运行。”

高天亮吓了一跳，当即跳起来要把它关了，免得被当成叛逃分子通缉，中枢却继续不紧不慢道：“不必惊慌，以下这段话是完全私密的，只有舰上的人听得到，而无论E32上的基地还是远在长蛇座的B11星方面都是听不到的。”诡异的停顿过后，它切换成金泰相的声音，“这个系统呢，也不是我做的，我只是稍微把它改良了一下，可以通过终端上的程序控制开关。毕竟拉屎睡觉都要被陌生人看着，真的很……嗯，你懂的。打开系统后你就能让监视的人看到你想让他们看的场景，比如当季新番啊什么的，做得挺逼真的，短时间内应该能把他们骗过去。这时你就能趁这段时间做点爱做的事了，这方面我就不细说了，咳咳。”

高天亮半信半疑，照他说的按了下开关，控制台上屏幕闪了闪，现出他和knight的身形，依稀是刚上飞船时的录像，可又不完全是，画面中的他自己百无聊赖地看了会新闻，打开一段影片，投影中播放的却是美少女变身的内容。knight趴在台上，兴致盎然地研究了会原理，高天亮从厨房里端了炸鸡出来，从他身后路过，盯着他的屁股看了会。他虽然瘦，屁股上还是有点肉的，高天亮很想一巴掌拍上去试试弹性，终于还是忍住了，正经道：“开饭了。”

虽说放了假，可终究也不能跑得太远，E32附近都很荒凉，穿过4396号传送门后，天鹅座东北角倒是有片绚丽的小行星带，算是星际旅行攻略上推荐的约会圣地。高天亮订阅了一家旅行社的公众号，于是成天不停地收到推送，一会是在参天巨树下蔓生出的女萝星，一会又是日升日落无缝衔接的永昼星，各种私人订制行程看得眼花缭乱，只是时间和金钱都不允许，挑来挑去总算选中现在的目的地，设定了自动驾驶，一来一回不超过半个月。

快接近传送门时中枢发出提示，高天亮把工作放一边，伸手一勾，knight就跌到了他大腿上。knight戴着全息眼镜，还在和游戏中的好友说话，“我这边有点事，先下了。”那边回了句什么，他嗯嗯应答，又说，“下次再玩。”

高天亮揽着他的腰，酸溜溜地问他，“跟谁一起玩呢，玩得开心吗。”

knight憋着笑回答，“挺开心的。”

昔日单纯的恋人学坏了，高天亮开始反思是不是自己把他宠得无法无天，心里有点不爽，但又没什么办法，只好反手把他推倒在沙发上，压上去泄愤似的咬他的唇。终究没舍得真用力，逐渐演变成了个温柔的，绵长的吻，嘴唇触碰又分离，像两个调皮的小孩在玩游戏，试探彼此的心意。终于分开时两人都有点呼吸急促，感觉到对方起了反应，高天亮想直起身，knight却抬手搂住他的脖子，主动朝他献了个吻。一时间前所未有的幸福感冲昏了高天亮的头脑，他侧躺着，同knight局促地挤在一起，没完没了，毫无章法地胡乱接吻，人生在这一刻达到了圆满，简直下一秒死掉也了无遗憾了。

跃迁倒计时归零，舷窗外深黑的宇宙背景化为密集的，交错纵横的光线，从tes外掠过。整艘飞船连着里面的人似乎都受到了高维空间中神秘力量的影响，即使已经不是第一次经历，但那种奇妙的感觉仍然强烈，仿佛在一眨眼间亲身体验了一次波粒二象性实验，组成人体的千兆个粒子一齐化为虚无的物质波，又在下个瞬间重新归位。

高天亮脱力地瘫到沙发深处，knight晃了晃和他紧扣着的手，坐起来摸他的额头，“晕船？”高天亮也不想再逞强，嗯了声，身子一拱一拱，将脑袋拱到knight腿上，享受起膝枕的待遇，眩晕感果然平复了不少。两人一坐一躺，安静地待着，knight摸了摸高天亮的头发，手指轻轻捏着他鬓发下覆盖的耳朵，惬意的气氛令他有些昏昏然起来，迷糊间听到knight说，“看电影吗。”

“看。”

knight让中枢关了灯，只留投影机前一盏小小的，昏暗的壁灯，空气中渐渐浮现出光影，开始播放片头，是部刚下映没多久的爱情片，口碑似乎还不错。高天亮略有点诧异，问，“这又是谁教你的。”knight回答：“没人，我自己在网上搜的，情侣间约会应该做什么。约会指南都有五万多种，随便找了个来学。”

他打开终端，上面果然推荐了一起看电影，理由是……knight意识到了什么，把屏幕移走不给他看了，高天亮劈手抢过来，看到后半截是“可以趁气氛正好时接吻”，意味深长地哦了声。knight还想分辩，“我没……”高天亮爬起来堵住他未出口的话，半晌后拿拇指擦掉knight嘴角没来得及咽下的一点唾液，顺手刮了刮他鼻子，“想亲就亲，不用营造什么气氛。”

窗外飘过一阵苍白的，亮莹莹的电子风，舱内暖融融的，两人依偎在一起看电影，高天亮不知不觉就困了，头顺着knight的肩滑下去，又搁到他的腿上。头顶传来吸鼻子的声音，knight抽了两张纸巾擦脸，小声说，“这个结局看得人太难受了。”高天亮脸贴在他肚子上蹭了蹭，“那别看了，睡吧。”

于是又连体婴一样地抱着去卧室睡觉，高天亮意识已有点模糊，却本能地抱着怀里的人不松手，片刻都不想同他分开。knight软绵绵地抱怨了两句，还是帮他换了衣服，靠在一块睡了。

前半夜无梦，睡眠渐深后高天亮却还是不可避免地卷进了乱梦中。

先是在仓库里，成百上千个knight静静悬浮在各自的营养仓里，穿墙而来的球状闪电在空中发生剧烈的能量爆炸，玻璃碎片和营养液四处飞溅，角落里的9号惶然睁大双眼，与高天亮对视，他的心口浮现出显眼的空洞。

镜头倏然一转，聚焦到B11的战场上，炮火如雨点般激射，大地阵阵震动，灰头土脸的人们在雷区中如同无头苍蝇般逃窜，有道单薄身影被地上横着的，烧焦的尸体绊了下，朝前扑倒。他触了雷，时间放缓，先绽出来的是鲜艳的血花，然后才是破碎的肢体，肉块哗啦啦朝外飞散。头颈连着半块肩被冲力激得在半空打了个旋，那副脸孔上定格着的愕然表情一闪即逝。

倏而四周又暗下来，一切光与声都被吸进了旋涡中，火光如同黑暗中的聚光灯，打在一张漠然的脸上。死神来得很高调，这颗球状闪电飞行时发出尖锐刺耳的啸叫，仿佛来自地狱深处的恶鬼发出的，送葬的号哭。转瞬间他浑身上下的水分便蒸发殆尽，但并没有马上倒下，干瘪的，只剩肌肉与骨架的脸上扯动了下，似乎还想做出什么表情。那是极恐怖又极荒诞的一幕，闪电渐渐黯淡下去，那萦绕着的声音也随之而变得低沉，成了变奏的安魂曲。

梦中闪过的一张张脸原本都模糊不清，这时却聚拢到一处，死者们半身沉在血潭中，头还高高扬着，手臂向上抓举，差一点就能抓住站在高处的，高天亮的裤脚。他在无边的恐惧煎熬中不住发抖，想闭上眼睛，却终于还是犹豫着睁开一线，朝下看。

原来围绕在他身边的都是同一张脸，那朝夕相处的五官早已深深刻进他的大脑深处，眼神中透露出的痛苦与一线对生机的渴望瞬间击穿了他的灵魂。他蹲下身想要把knight拉起来，可就在那一刻，淡紫色的光球突然从他垂在身侧的另一只手掌中浮现，它的亮度急遽增大，视野中的一张张脸孔正同步地失去色彩。只是一眨眼，炫光导致的短暂目盲恢复，只剩下无尽的黑，与一尊尊灰白色的雕塑，不知何处传来一阵轻微的扰动，空间泛起波纹，所有凝固着的，失去生机的knight刹那间土崩瓦解，飞灰纷纷扬扬，如同一场永不止歇的大雪。

高天亮的心脏几乎停跳，强烈的梦魇感觉令他仿佛快窒息，潜意识里能意识到梦境已在坍塌，但仍无法彻底醒来。半梦半醒间一个声音浮现在他耳畔，开始残酷地提醒他忽视已久，却终究没能忘却的事实。

计算过程中被修改的参数、档案室里莫名其妙通过的虹膜认证、合影上换掉了的衣服，还有最关键的，实验场里传来的哭声。所有的一切异象统统指向一个看似超自然，却又仿佛有迹可循的结论：本已不应存在于这个世界上的，死去的人们却仍在留下痕迹，就像他们还活着，只是无法再被观测到……观测……量子态……物质波共振……波函数坍缩。

黄琛的哥哥和作为实验品的人工智能都死于球状闪电，而高天亮的父亲虽然还不能确定，但也与它有着千丝万缕的联系，再联想到高速摄影揭示出的，它的作用本质：与目标发生物质波共振，这个目标显然也包括了那些丧生于此的人。

在量子力学中，包括电子在内的微观粒子的运动轨迹并不是固定的，而是在周围空间中呈现出不规律的概率分布，这种概率分布常被形象地称为“概率云”。处于量子态的电子实际上可能位于自己概率云中的任何一处，只有当观测者介入的瞬间，这种量子态才会发生坍缩，使它出现在某个确定的位置，而在没有任何观测者的情况下，电子的存在状态是不可预测的。薛定谔在此基础上提出了那个著名的思想实验，在打开箱子前猫将同那个电子一样，永远处在生与死的叠加态中，直到观测使它坍缩为某个确定状态。

球状闪电既然是一个个宏观状态下的电子，当然也会具有这样的特性，而现在的问题是，和它们产生过物质波共振的目标们，无机的靶体，有机的生命，以至于人类，是否也同样转化为了宏量子，从而拥有了不确定的叠加态？

随着时间流逝，这个问题的答案其实已经逐渐明朗，只是它实在太难为人所接受了。

在接受黄琛的委托后高天亮也断断续续地查阅过许多案例，这种异象其实并非只发生在他们身上，但其中的大多数都被归结为思念太过产生的幻觉。也曾有过例外，一名画家在外出写生时被球状闪电击中而死，半年后他的爱人整理遗物时发现他留下的一副生前未完成的画作竟已完成了，她因此坚信他没有离开她，并在画室中装满了摄像头，企望能与他再见一面。但她最终还是失望了，剩下的那些草稿再也没有被上色，摄像头也始终没有捕捉到她亡夫的身影。

现在看来，或许是因为观测引起的坍缩态是死亡，无论是来自人眼或摄像机的观测，只要有观测者出现，这些处于量子态的幽灵都将立即坍缩到毁灭态。但他们的概率云依然存在，且从理论上讲，覆盖了整片宇宙，只是离中心越远，云就越稀薄，出现在那里的概率也越低。

在不被观测的每个时刻，他们都可能以生存态出现在某个随机地点，遥远的仙女座边缘，或是就在tes中，这个房间里，静静地存在着。但只要他一睁开眼，坍缩就将无可避免地发生——高天亮猛地坐起，瞪着空旷的黑暗濒死般急喘——他们处在同一个世界中，却永远也无法再相见。

knight被他发出的动静惊醒，茫然道：“怎么了？”

高天亮抬手，反复摸他的脸，knight安静地，带着些许困惑地望向他，他的爱人看上去像个无助的小孩，被某种负面情绪深深折磨着，难以挣脱。他将手覆在高天亮手上，引着那只浸满冷汗的手落到他唇边，低头在手背上印了个吻。

这温柔的动作却好像击溃了高天亮的最后防线，他扑过去紧紧搂住knight，比之前的任何一次都要紧，紧到快将他揉碎。他在他的怀中颤抖着，小声喊他的名字，一声一声，“knight，knight……”knight也一次次不厌其烦地回应他的呼唤，“我在，我在。”

半晌后高天亮抬起头，红着眼吻上knight的唇。他再难控制自己的力道，很快咬出了血，血腥味弥漫，惊回了他片刻的神志，愧疚地以拇指擦过knight破了皮的下唇，问他，“疼么？”knight摇了摇头，在他唇上轻啄了下，分开后与他额头相抵，轻声说，“别想了。”他的目光仿佛穿透高天亮的躯壳，激起他灵魂深处的阵阵战栗，高天亮的手撩起他身上宽大的T恤下摆，贴着他的背脊来回抚摸，喉结滚动，哑着嗓子说，“我想……”

knight两条腿交缠在他腰上，表情还有点羞涩，头偏向一侧，手指笨拙地去解高天亮睡衣的第一颗扣子。他们很快在黑暗里裸裎相见，knight难堪地抬起手臂挡住脸，他白皙的少年身体因紧张和隐约的兴奋而微微发抖，高天亮拨开他的手，从眉心往下，吻过他的嘴唇与脖颈，锁骨，胸膛，同时试探性地朝他身后探，在臀缝间按压。

由于视觉的缺失，其他感觉变得愈加敏锐，随着接触渐深，本不应存在的，难以抑制的心悸令knight终于忍不住睁开眼，眼眶中蕴着泪，似是痛苦又似是欢愉地哼哼起来。这时高天亮正在往他的身体中塞一根指节，刚度过最困难的一段阻碍，语气不太好地凶他，“闭嘴。”knight咬住了唇，片刻后又松开，委屈地问，“怎么了嘛。”

“你他妈……”高天亮咬牙切齿，想骂脏话又临时打住，转而响亮地拍了下他的屁股，“别勾我了，不然痛的是你。”

knight终于安静了，可还是拿那双泪汪汪的眼睛望着他，一半是疼出来的，另一半全是欲言又止的控诉。高天亮弹了弹他翘起在小腹上的阴茎，带着笑问他，“看什么，有什么好看的？”knight在他手下小规模地弹了一下，抬起一只手摸过他的脸，眼神中带着迷恋，认真道，“喜欢你，怎么都看不够。”

高天亮替他撸了两把下面，顺手将沾上的前液抹在他唇上，“吃什么长大的呢，这嘴这么甜。”knight张开嘴衔住他的手指，调情般轻轻咬着，舌头从指尖舔过，十指连心，战栗的电流顺着指尖传遍全身，高天亮把手抽出来，拍拍自己大腿，“来，坐上来。”knight磨磨蹭蹭朝上坐，腿根感到一块炽热的突起顶着他，有些畏惧地闭上眼，睫毛如蝶翼般颤动。高天亮一手搂着他的腰，另一手调整位置，浅浅地插进去一点，knight蹙着眉，低低地唔了声，高天亮马上不动了，问他，“痛？”

他深呼吸几次，说，“还好……嗯！”话音中途变奏成一声喘，又挤进来半截，knight抱着高天亮的脖子，挂在他身上，竭力以亲吻转移自己注意力，疼痛略微缓解了点，他颤着声音说，“慢点来……”高天亮不答话，抽出来点，猛地朝里顶，那瞬间他浑身上下仿佛被一道微弱的电流贯穿，肌肉不受控地痉挛了下。刹那间knight呼吸停了，手指掐在高天亮背上，抓出几条红痕，过了会，虚弱地喊他，“小天。”

“嗯？”

knight在他腿上动了动，嘟囔道，“亲亲我。”

高天亮捧着他的脸，在他唇上吻了吻，knight渐渐有点习惯这种被填满的感觉了，心理上带来的快感比生理更甚，这令他感觉他们比平时更亲密，怪不得有那么多情侣喜欢通过这种方式来交流感情……高天亮仿佛看穿了他的想法，在他耳边问他，“指南里写了这个吗？”knight的回答被他弄得支离破碎，“写了，但我……啊，没细看……”底下颠得他坐不稳了，冲撞带来的奇怪感觉越来越强烈，下腹升起与尿意相似，但又有些不同的冲动。他连自慰都不熟练，只是凭着本能生疏地套弄自己，倏而高天亮停了动作，knight在自己手中射了出来，羞愧地并拢指缝，精液还是从中漏出些许，沾在两双交叠着的腿间。

体力消耗太大，高天亮埋在他肩上缓了缓，摸着鼻子说，“第一次干，有点没控制好。”抬头时看到knight还有点意犹未尽，问，“那再来一次？”高天亮的表情古怪，抽了抽嘴角，“歇会吧，你不累么。”答案显然是否定的，只是knight还是很体贴地爬下床，进浴室去清洗了。洗了一半，高天亮推门进来，很快两人又在氤氲着热气的水流中接起吻来，高天亮被撩拨得又有点动情，可实在太困，含糊道，“睡会再来，乖。”

他头一沾上枕头，没多久就睡死过去，knight还在回味刚才那新奇而刺激的过程，不知不觉天光亮了，中枢准备报时，knight连忙起来把它关了，又调回黑夜模式。躺回去时高天亮睡眼惺忪地张开半只眼看了看他，倏而一个翻身，压到knight身上，在他脖颈间乱啃。knight觉得痒，笑着推他，高天亮不说话，像根本没睡醒，膝盖却强硬地分开knight的双腿，顶他被干得软乎乎的穴口，再伸手进去到处按，按到他的敏感点，knight呜呜地叫出声，在他身下扭动了两下，软成一滩泥。

高天亮顺手扯了两个枕头垫在他腰下，换自己插进去，把knight一条腿捞起来，挂在自己臂弯上，这样他能毫无阻碍地进得更深。knight的身体柔韧性很好，又很听话，要他趴过去就趴过去，翻来覆去换了两三个姿势，做得他腿根开始发抖，高天亮在他身后抱着他，缓缓朝里顶，咬咬他的耳垂，“舒服么。”

“嗯嗯嗯……”knight一迭声地应了，起初还放不开，但现在有点神志不清了，开始小声呻吟起来，想逃开又舍不得，最后只是反手摸了摸高天亮的腰，摸到一手热汗。高天亮抓着他的手朝下，去摸他们交合的地方，感觉到不住脉动的阴茎在他身体中进进出出，带起一圈肉微微朝外翻，还要拿话来激他，“你别吸我吸得这么紧好不好？”knight气急，辩解道，“这又不是我说了算……”

高天亮抽出来，把他翻了个身，面对面地又插进去，以吻封住他接下来的话。他霸道地掠夺着knight肺中的氧气，直到他的面色因缺氧而发红才放开他，在眩晕中两人已一前一后地达到高潮，从喘息中平复后实在筋疲力尽，顾不上洗澡就抱在一起睡了。

接下来的几天里除了吃饭，睡觉，大部分时间两人都在床上腻歪着过了，无论刚开始是想做什么，最后总会演变成同一件事：做爱。高天亮把金泰相发来的教学视频翻了个遍，深感受益匪浅，转头在knight身上一一实践过去，每每看着他快受不了却又还是乖乖忍着的模样就心痒难耐，只觉这样一直荒淫无度下去也很好，毕竟一位睿智的前辈曾说过，人生之极乐莫过于与有情人做快乐事。

不过连日的过度消耗还是让人有点吃不消，快到目的地时高天亮走路都走不太稳了，knight看着也是一脸萎靡，只好暂时停了，凑在一块玩了会英雄联盟。星图上远远地现出前方的景象，空间中弥散着闪亮的光雾颗粒，大大小小数百颗小行星远看过去状若飘逸的缎带，又如洒落于漫漫沧海里的遗珠，确实很漂亮。

控制台上传来机械声音：“您已进入天鹅星系5A级旅游风景区，请出示您的身份证明，参观费用将自动从您的联合银行账户中划取，如有需要请随时和景区工作人员联系，电话是xxxx。”高天亮从终端上发了身份证过去，认证通过，眼前透明的光膜张开一条缝，容纳tes穿行而过。与此同时，还有几艘颜色与形状各异的飞船从不同位置鱼贯而入，远远看去如同投进水中的一颗颗石子，在水面上激起圈圈涟漪。

景区开发得很成熟，沿途设的补给点林立，穿过大气层靠近停机坪，四周全是磁悬浮车飞来飞去，景象热闹非凡。高天亮泊好飞船，抱着knight吻了吻，说，“我下去看看，买点东西回来。”他站起身，knight没骨头一样流动到床上，手指勾着全息镜片晃了晃，冲他笑笑，“好。”

高天亮去办完飞船停靠与充能手续出来后天色渐晚，他低头看看时间，不过刚过去两个宇宙时。街上熙来攘往，一眼望过去大多都是互相依偎着的情侣，天边砰砰地放起了烟花，两旁支起许多摊子，看样子像什么节日。远处有个摊排出长长一条队，高天亮料想应是卖的什么新奇玩意，到队尾跟着排了一会，前面一个女声喊：“最后十个名额，办完下班了，后面的可以散了！”

他一脸懵逼，拍了拍前面低头看终端的男人肩膀，“这里是卖啥的？”那男人愁苦地转过身，“牛郎星婚姻登记所驻L48办事处，不管你的结婚对象是什么品种的外星人或者猫猫狗狗，哪怕是一头猪，有照片就给发结婚证，头婚一百块二婚翻倍。”注意到高天亮也是孤身一人，他立刻露出同病相怜的表情，“兄弟你也......”终端里传出一个不冷不热的声音打断了他，“说谁是猪呢林炜翔，还有你怎么对二婚价格了解这么清楚？”

男人崩溃道：“你不看说明能怪我吗，这婚到底结还是不结了啊！”

办事员见怪不怪：“要吵架麻烦到旁边去吵，先让下一位办理。”

高天亮临场请求通讯，暗自祈祷knight不要在游戏中，嘀嘀响了三声，knight的脸出现在终端上方，“喂？”

“那个，你愿意......以后埋我家祖坟里吗？”高天亮脑子一短路，话已经蹦出了口，办事员面具般的脸上似乎也出现了一丝裂痕，实力演绎“我们是经过专业训练的，一般不会笑，除非忍不住”。

knight表情空白了几秒，头上灯泡叮的一亮，翻出他的恋爱指南看了看，恍然道：“你是想求婚吗。”

高天亮木然点了点头，knight毫不犹豫地回答，“好啊，我需要做什么吗？”

办事员流利道：“有身份证明的话两人都出示一下，虹膜认证通过以后就是天鹅座范围内都承认的合法配偶了，没有的话就像刚才那位先生说的一样交一百块钱随便拿个证回家玩去吧。”

“哦哦......”高天亮云里雾里，三分钟搞定了全套程序，交了九块工本费拿到两本结婚证，终于回过神提出质疑，“就这？”

“就这，好了下一位。”

那男人还在和自己未来配偶吵架，高天亮无语地拿着证走了。走出两条街，发现通讯还没断，朝knight说：“这就结婚了。”knight挠了挠脸，附和道：“结婚了。”预想中的种种隆重场面一个都没有发生，人生大事就这样仓促草率地完成了，高天亮总觉得缺了什么，想来想去总算想到一点不同，“叫声老公来听听。”

knight脸红了，小声说：“可以不叫吗。”

高天亮板起脸：“不行。”

knight怯怯地看了看他的脸色，以气声喊了句老公，高天亮还想调戏他，说，“说的什么呀，声音大点，听不到。”knight可怜巴巴的，看着简直快哭了，他顿时无心再逛街，被景区物价狠宰了一顿后跑回飞船上，抱着新得的老婆吃晚饭。沙拉实在太难吃，高天亮吃了几口就忍不住倒了，叫了鹅团外卖，百无聊赖地玩knight的头发，随手打开终端看新闻。

没什么新鲜事，太平静了，平静得有点不正常，简直像是暴风雨前短暂的宁静。高天亮嘲笑自己神经过敏，难得的休假还想东想西，但很快他就不得不屈服于直觉——终端响了。看到来电人名字的瞬间，他立刻打开程序确认反监察系统还在运行，铃音催命般声声响，挂断的前一秒，高天亮咬咬牙，还是接了起来。

刘丹阳的声音在那头朝他说：“好久不见。”

“寒暄就免了吧，大家都挺忙的。”

“好吧，我是来问你有没有跳槽的想法的，在高振宁手下做事想必挺憋屈的，不如考虑一下我们这边？”他注意到高天亮的眼神飘向knight，补充道，“不用担心你们的人身安全问题，他现在没空来管这些了，如果我没记错的话，他应该已经三个月没有出现在E32上过了，对吧。”

“你怎么......”高天亮的问句戛然而止，他早该想到，敌对党间互相渗透是再正常不过的操作。他还是问了句，“是谁？”“你待会就知道了，”刘丹阳没直接回答，话锋一转，“我能给出的条件不会比高振宁差，还不搞白色恐怖那一套，怎么样，要不要考虑一下？”

“为什么是我，为什么是现在？”

刘丹阳眯起眼，露出个憨厚的笑，“毕竟是老同学嘛，知根知底的，用起来比较放心。至于原因，告诉你也无妨，就是听上去有点离奇，老实说我到现在也不太能相信。”

这个故事与高天亮曾看到过的画家的案例相似，只是这次死于球状闪电的是名科学家，毕生追逐着它，希望为它建立一个完美的数学模型。他的学生在为他扫墓时发现墓碑上除了生卒年月和墓志铭外竟然多了许多小字，与恩师从事相同研究的他第一时间认出这是个数学模型，不可思议的是那些字在他的注视下开始渐渐变淡，慌乱之下他打开了终端的摄像功能，但此时已经有些公式变得模糊不清，难以辨认。

高天亮喃喃道：“观测引起的量子态坍缩……”

“什么？”

他从沉吟中回过神，“没什么。”

刘丹阳意味深长地看了他一眼，说：“看来他没说错，你确实知道些什么。现在我们正在试图还原那个模型，最惊人的地方在于，球状闪电，也就是所谓的宏电子只是方程组中的一部分，如果全部还原成功，整个宏原子的构造都将一览无余。”

高天亮接道：“所以某个人向你推荐了我，认为我帮得上忙。”

“是的，你不想知道宏原子内部究竟是什么样，亲眼见证原子核的发现吗？”

高天亮回想起刚发现球状闪电宏电子的本质时，确实曾有段时间他跃跃欲试地想找出对应的原子核，还同顾老探讨过可行性。但后来发现所需的工程量实在太大，很难在短期内完成，又没有足够的资金支持，只好暂且搁置下来。

这是个不小的诱惑，如果高天亮还是那个初出茅庐的毛头小子，说不定便已一口答应了下来，现在却变得谨慎了许多，摸着下巴说：“让我考虑下吧。”

刘丹阳嗯了声，又说，“听说你今天结婚了，祝你新婚快乐。”

高天亮顿时警惕起来，他还没告诉过任何人这个消息，刘丹阳怎么会知道？

刘丹阳从终端中取出一把电子钥匙，说：“我最近抽不开身，实在不好意思，先把贺礼奉上，如果有机会合作的话一定请你吃饭。”

他发过来一条链接，高天亮点进去一看，正是他订阅的旅行社公众号最新的推送，标题是【宇宙中最璀璨的蓝宝石——水蓝星】。内附一段航拍视频，简单介绍这颗地表完全被水覆盖的行星，穿越大气层后现出底下广袤的，无边无际的大海，天海间无数大小气泡星罗棋布，镜头拉近，原来是一座座浮空岛，淡蓝色的透明外壳折射着耀眼的阳光。镜头哗啦一声入水，水中波光粼粼，万点碎金美得让人心醉，潜入深海后定格在一片房顶做成贝壳造型的建筑群上，右下角浮现出文字：【舒适所享 至尊配套 满足您对爱巢的所有幻想】。

原来是个硬广，刘丹阳真是出手阔绰，一送就送套别墅，还在闻名遐迩的风景胜地，实在给足了诚意。高天亮指尖悬着那把钥匙，令它转了两个圈，若有所思地盯着终端屏幕发出的莹莹白光，片刻后勾了勾唇角，点开运行中的反监控系统程序，对着话筒说，“墙角听得爽吗，金泰相？”

“哎呀，看破不说破嘛。”金泰相的声音在舱内响起，仿佛取代了那个呆板的不智能中枢，取得了tes的控制权。

“当时你说要送我东西的时候我就怀疑你没安好心，果然那些文件夹只是幌子，原来重头戏在这啊。监控，反监控，反你妈呢，不过是换了批人监控我而已吧。”

金泰相并没否认，“不管怎么说，你还挺享受这幌子的，不是吗。”

“所以，什么时候开始的？”高天亮生硬地转移了话题。

“你说什么？”

“再装傻就没意思了吧，你还怕我把录音发给高振宁？”

“高振宁啊……”金泰相笑了笑，没接着说下去，转而干脆地回答，“我和刘丹阳认识很久了，从他在水蓝星上留学开始，后来也一直断断续续有联系。我在他那边干过一段时间，直到高振宁也开始介入这方面的研究，我们觉得有必要打入敌人内部……嗯，知己知彼嘛。”

短暂的震惊过后，高天亮开始觉得，金泰相的身份或许也并不那么令人意外，他对谁都显得过分热情，这热情很好地掩饰了他的真实目的，让人很难分清他是天性如此，还是只为了从你身上获取某种利益而接近你。

高天亮说：“那么在通讯频道里找我搭话也是计划的一环了？”

“那倒不是，只是刘丹阳以前经常跟我提起你，说你是他中学时代唯一的朋友，我因此而有点好奇罢了。”

高天亮静了一瞬，回想起自己与刘丹阳在机场分别时，男孩眼中闪着泪花，跟在父母身后过了安检，还在不住回头看，依依不舍地朝他挥手。一别经年，他们身上都发生了翻天覆地的变化，那份宝贵的情谊终究失落在岁月长河中，再也无法重拾了。

高天亮对金泰相这种老神在在的态度实在不爽，忍不住问，“你就那么肯定我会加入你们？”

金泰相没接话，只说，“战争结束后带着你媳妇去水蓝星上好好度个假吧，这别墅位置我选的，各方面条件都没得说。”

这话虽然实在很像个不祥的flag，但确实有效地戳中了高天亮的软肋，他深吸了口气，“成交。”

金泰相给他发了个坐标，“不用着急，可以先把蜜月度完了再过来，我先把资料发给你看看吧。”

深夜，knight在床上沉沉睡去，高天亮却越看越清醒，他并不像刘丹阳一样质疑墓碑上出现数学模型的真实性，因为他自己就亲身经历过类似的“灵异事件”。但在这个模型出现前，他们所做的研究工作里除了有雷电研究组的部分成果外，还有许多陌生笔迹的批注，引用与修改了一些他从未见过的公式，这绝不是B11上的任何一个人所为，高天亮很清楚，即使是顾老也达不到这种水平。

如果真如金泰相所预言的那样，战争即将开始，鹰派已选择了陨星作为盟友，那么鸽派如果要与之抗衡，势必也已经与外星系的，更强大的文明缔结了合约。棋盘上的棋子已经就位，只待隐在幕后的棋手落下第一颗子，再次改变B11上的势力格局。

7.

从小行星带启程返航时高天亮曾试着朝E32基地上发起过通讯请求，没能接通，通讯线路似乎被人为阻断了。也许在他做出选择的一瞬，身后的那扇门便已悄无声息地关上了。

目的地在另一个人迹罕至的星系角落，从天鹅座出发，经由金牛座跃迁到达这颗名为寂星的行星。它的外表呈现出灰色的金属光泽，远远看上去像漆黑幕布中的一个金属月亮，反射着远处中子星散发出的光芒，实在不像任何一个自然形成的行星。离得近了，能看清星球表面数千条人工开垦出的，阡陌纵横的沟壑，高天亮意识到这确实是个人造星球，极有可能正是出自于那个未知的强大文明之手。金泰相早早等在停机坪上，笑着朝他挥手，仿佛这只是次再普通不过的销假归来。

对宏原子模型的完善花了半年时间，尽管还有些不能理解的，但核心部分已经完成，可以准备开展下一阶段工作了。在这个过程中高天亮抽空查阅了前期的工作日志，发现他们的研究重点起初也同样是球状闪电，进展比E32方面要快一些，已经度过了大海捞针式筛选特定种类宏电子的阶段，发明了可以成功识别不同种类宏电子频谱的微波调制法，这样仅需记录某个宏电子的频谱，就能按图索骥，找到与其频谱特征相同的一类宏电子。

但随着研究深入，球状闪电作为武器的局限性也浮现出来，它既然是一个个电子，可以在磁场中加速、减速或被磁场束缚，那么当然也可以用磁场进行防御，对它施加干扰，使它偏离打击目标。更致命的是实弹训练中发生的一次意外，球状闪电与传统机枪结合后，扣下扳机实质上是开启了闪电发生器，而在拉上保险以前发生器不会停止激发，枪口中将源源不断地飘出一行行“肥皂泡”。在这种情况下，一名参与训练的士兵在训练完毕后忘记拉上保险就离开了训练场，结果引发了一场火灾。事后调查发现，在无人观测状态下发射的球状闪电大部分都脱了靶，随机飘向靶场四周，其中的几颗在靶心外五百米处的草丛里发生了爆炸，火势正是从此处蔓延开去的。

这又是一次对球状闪电本质的有力佐证，正是它那飘忽不定的量子特性造就了事故的发生。在没有观测者存在时，每个宏电子都处在自己的概率云中，靶心只占其中很小的一部分，脱靶反而成了大概率事件。由此导出了一个唯心得不可思议的结论：球状闪电武器只能在视距范围内使用，因为一旦失去了观测者，它就很难再准确地命中目标。

在星际战争中它显然没有多少用武之地了，毕竟现在早已过了只能靠近身肉搏的冷兵器时代。

基于以上两点，对球状闪电研究项目的拨款立刻减少了近半，寂星基地里开始陆续遣散人员，那名发现了墓碑上文字的研究员原定于第二天调回原本的岗位，但他带回的这一系列方程不仅改变了自己的命运，也一举逆转了整个项目的颓势。

鸽派背后的势力一定从这个宏原子模型中找到了新的利用价值，他们想要的到底是什么？

研究室中飘荡着极淡的蓝色电磁风，高天亮望向面前整墙的投影屏，思考着这个问题。E32上搭建的，用以探测宏电子在空间中运行状态的光学系统被完美地复刻到了这里，将它们的运动轨迹与修复完成的宏原子模型相结合，便能根据特定电子的量子跃迁过程定位它所对应的原子核位置。实践证明，目前发现的大多数宏电子都是自由电子，只有少数依附于某个原子核。

这些现实世界中的“足球场”半径大得惊人，动辄横跨大半个星系，对各个宏原子核的准确定位又花了点时间，筛选掉那些处在地壳层内的和人类至今未涉足的未知领域中的后，最后只剩下一个适合探查的目标，恰好在金牛座边缘，2200号传送门附近。

这个传送门本身平平无奇，但它所处的位置耐人寻味，正好在陨星与岚星势力范围的交界处，名义上算是三不管地带，但底下到底有多少暗流涌动，谁也说不清。

又到了例行的汇报时间，寂星基地与E32上的运作模式类似，同样是由项目的学术负责人与行政负责人对接，再由行政负责人向上头的高层传达研究进展。原来是向高振宁汇报，高天亮也旁听过几次，他毫不掩饰自己对技术问题的兴趣缺缺，经常在组长汇报时打断他，要求他将重点集中在实际应用方面；而刘丹阳却有不同，他面相就生得温和，又时常表现出全神贯注倾听的样子，好像他真的对那些枯燥繁琐的推导过程感兴趣似的。

“不好意思，我刚才没有听清，你说宏原子核也是能用肉眼看到的，那它是什么样子呢？”

高天亮暗自腹诽了两句，只得重复道：“它是一根无限细的弦，由无数个没有大小的奇点组成。不仅它的外形和宏电子完全不同，存在状态也有很大差异，它通常很少变换位置，但会不停地在原地做不规则运动。”

刘丹阳又问：“那它也不能像球状闪电，也就是你们说的宏电子一样被激发，进行所谓的量子跃迁了？”

“是的。”

得到回答后他却并没有露出失望的神色，只是低下头翻阅了下手边的一份报告，停在某页看了会，将它放到旁边，转而拿起了高天亮提交的捕获宏原子核计划，说，“这个计划应该很快就会审批通过，你可以准备启程了。你会把它平安带回来的吧，老同学？”他在最后的称呼上加了重音，高天亮愣了愣，有些无奈地笑了笑。嘴上说什么知根知底，其实刘丹阳的疑心病又何尝比高振宁好上半分呢。

现在基地内对宏电子的重视程度已经下降了许多，一方面是它们现在已经唾手可得，另一方面也是因为它们现在更多地是作为可能的，原子核的路标存在，一旦辨清了正确的道路，路标本身也就显得可有可无了。但一种莫名的直觉告诉高天亮，事情没这么简单，那份报告多半也是与此有关的，里面可能提及了一些他遗漏的部分，至关重要的部分。

工作日志在他手中翻来翻去，无意中停在微波调制一页，他将那几段通读了一遍，霍然起身，快步走向实验室。那个宏原子核对应的宏电子正在电磁风中安静地漂浮着，第一眼瞥过去时竟然有点像个微型原子炉，在人工智能胸腔中搏动的“心脏”。调制仪长得像个微波炉，把宏电子放进去热几分钟，数据便会导入旁边接着的频谱分析仪，最终将分析结果展示在投影屏上。

密密麻麻的参数中，高天亮找到了他想看的那一条。

能量释放目标：电子芯片。

在收集能杀伤有机目标的球状闪电的同时，其实E32方面也一直在寻找另一种更稀有，但却也更具潜力的宏电子，也就是对芯片的这一类。大到空中城市般的航母，小到单人驾驶的战斗机甲，内部都密布着集成芯片，体积微小，作用却毋庸置疑地大。同等情况下，或许需要几百个球状闪电才能肃清敌方的有生力量，但如果将打击目标转向控制中枢里的芯片，只要一发闪电就能让整支军队陷入瘫痪。

只是由于条件所限，那时还没有来得及捕捉到这类宏电子，没想到这次却歪打正着，抽中了奖池中的特等奖。仅仅是这样似乎还不够，刘丹阳和基地的其他人一样，看重的并不是它，而是它依附的那个原子核，但宏原子核并不能被激发……

短短几分钟内，高天亮设想了很多种复杂的可能性，但他很快意识到，真相可能和那些都没有关系，而只和原子核本身的性质有关。爱因斯坦虽然在量子力学的论战上吃了败仗，但所幸他提出的质能方程还没被推翻，在此基础上人类先是利用核裂变制造出了原子弹，又掌控了核聚变，氢弹由此诞生。到今日，核聚变的反应原理已经被广泛地应用于各式聚能激光炮的研发过程中。

人类制造出的第一代氢弹就可以将整座城市化为灰烬，而这还仅仅是两个原子核间发生的聚变反应，如果换成宏世界中的两个原子核，又将释放出多么恐怖的能量，只是想想就令人感到不寒而栗。目前已经知道，宏世界的尺度远比人类世界的要大，由此很容易推断，宏粒子的运行速度也会相应地慢上许多数量级。传统的轻核聚变反应需要的碰撞条件非常苛刻，其中最难满足的就是极高的碰撞速度，但宏原子核聚变所需的碰撞速度放到人类世界中，或许不过与普通的太空梭时速相当。

现在再回头看那个模型，高天亮终于能理解之前不能的部分了。其中一个方程组导出的参数是个速度单位，排除了其他可能性后便只剩唯一的可能：碰撞的临界速度。

意识到这点时他刚经过一次跃迁，生理和心理的双重疲惫让他瘫在沙发上，一根手指都不想动。即使再怎么用金泰相的那套理论催眠自己也不管用，高天亮不得不承认，自己不是铁石心肠的那块料。不要说像高远那样背负万世骂名了，就算除了刘丹阳外没人知道第一根“弦”是他带回来的，他也无法摆脱良心的谴责。

在他点燃灯笼，照亮黑暗中掉落的钥匙时，绝不会想到这把钥匙最终打开的竟是潘多拉的魔盒。

knight问他：“看电视吗。”

高天亮点点头，过分安静的空间随即被无聊的肥皂剧对话填满，他双眼放空地看了会投影，忍不住开始疯狂换台，从肥皂剧跳到竞技比赛再跳到育儿经，最终定格在新闻频道。还是那个熟悉的女主持，她刚出现，还没来得及说话，一个矿泉水瓶就擦着她的头发飞过去，她小跑两步躲开，连珠炮般朝话筒说：“观众朋友们，现在由我为大家带来临时播报，现在记者所处的位置是议会大厦附近，由平权组织引领的示威游行已进行到白热化阶段……”

镜头拉远，现出她身后各色抗议旗帜汇成的海洋，游行队伍至少有上千人，挤满整条街，且仍然不断有人加入。半空中盘旋的警车大队不断打着闪灯，警员们拿着喇叭朝底下大吼，试图维持秩序，但群情激愤下根本没人听得进去，反倒是朝上面扔了不少杂物，现场乱成一锅粥。大厦顶端，绘着和平鸽的旗帜在狂风中猎猎飘扬。

同样飘扬的还有女主持的长发，她的发带在混乱中被人扯断了，只好披头散发地继续道：“针对此次大规模销毁人工智能事件，组织发言人呼吁政府彻查到底，他表示，这是一起有组织、有预谋的犯罪，不仅是对公民私有财产权的侵犯，更严重违反星际类人生命平权公约。他有理由怀疑鹰派在此次事件背后起到了推波助澜的作用，但截至目前鹰派方面仍未……”

镜头后似乎有人朝她打了手势，随后递过来一台终端，女主持匆匆瞥了两眼，面色骤变，改口道：“最新消息，一个名为’极’的恐怖组织宣称为此事负责。”画面切换到一段录制好的视频，头上戴着黑头套的绑匪将人质们残忍地撕票，匆忙间马赛克没来得及打全，场面血腥得令人作呕。画外音还在持续，“这些人质中的一部分为某家公司或某位公民的所有物，剩下的则是通过身份认证的‘自由人’，”右侧滚动播放着他们的身份信息，“极的成员自称他们的精神领袖是……”

她一贯镇定的语调终于在此刻出现了波动，颤抖着念出了那个名字，“高远。”

画面回到混乱的游行现场，冲突进一步升级，直播信号几度中断，女主持的声音时断时续，几分钟后重新响起，却是一声惊呼。镜头一阵剧烈的晃动，对准不知何时破空而出的一台黑色机甲，它悄无声息地出现在警车群上方，与嘈杂的菜市场氛围格格不入到了极点。陆续有人注意到了这个机械怪物，沸反盈天的争吵很快平息下来。

过分诡异的安静里，那机甲终于在万众瞩目中动了。它缓缓抬起一臂，臂上装着的反物质聚能炮开始蓄能，一道极速变亮的光流掠过炮管，在炮口汇聚为炫目光团，继而猛地收缩为光点，呼啸着飞向大厦顶端。下一次眨眼，和平鸽旗帜应声而倒，在风中打了两个旋，不知被卷到哪里去了。

镜头的抖动越来越大，显然摄影师也紧张到了极点，却还是尽职尽责地拉近焦距，直到能看清机甲外壳泛起的冷冷金属光泽。它开炮后放下手臂，转身面对呆若木鸡的人群，拉下了自己的面罩。这举动好比在市中心投下了一颗百万吨当量的核弹，刹那间所有人都炸了。

机甲的驾驶者长着张高振宁的脸，摄影机正好对准他的正面，每个细节都纤毫毕现：五官轮廓完全一致，只是那双眼里充满漠然，仿佛不具有一切人类情感。他于万人中精准锁定了这个拍摄中的，黑洞洞的镜头，拉上面罩的同时随意一挥手，光弹在画面中急剧放大，投影波动了两下后倏然消失，此后再也没有恢复。

高天亮无论如何也想不到，战争竟然就这样突兀地开始了。他在沙发上呆坐了许久，清晰地感受到寒气渐渐侵入骨髓，冷得他不住发抖。knight握住他的手，让他靠在自己肩上，良久后高天亮终于从震撼中缓过神，发现knight的肩也在微微颤抖，诧异地侧过头一看，他已是满脸泪水。

knight慌忙抬起手擦脸，可眼泪还是止不住，他哽咽着朝高天亮说：“我看到白家浩了，就是我的那个朋友……”高天亮愣了愣，突然反应过来他说的是那段视频，画面黑下去前几秒，镜头掠过地上侧扔着的一个头颅，头盖骨碎了一大块，双眼圆睁，眼神迷惑地望向半米外，自己断颈的身体。那张脸确实有些似曾相识，现在他想起是在哪里看到过了，高振宁的终端上，身份档案的种族一栏写着……人工智能。

knight低声说：“他的头像就是自己的照片，我不会认错的。”

“突然有一天，他就从我的列表里消失了，我也无法再向他发送好友请求，应该是被他拉黑了。我不知道发生了什么，我真的没想到他会……”他实在说不下去了，把脸埋在掌心中，身体蜷缩成一团。高天亮张开双臂将他搂在怀中，静静抱了许久，直到knight的呼吸慢慢平复，红肿着眼抬起头。

高天亮温柔地摸了摸他的脸，低头吻在他冰冷的，发着抖的唇上，仿佛在藉由唇舌向他传递热量。knight闭了闭眼再睁开，眼神中只剩令人心碎的悲哀。他与高天亮面对面躺着，茫然地自问道：“是他做错了什么吗？是我们做错了什么吗？”

“没有，不是的，”高天亮想朝他解释，可却不知从何说起，片刻后喃喃道，“这个世界是残酷的，生而平等不过是句虚幻的口号。是世界的错，这样想会轻松些吧。”

knight笑了笑，笑容中带着忧郁，说，“曾经有个AI跟我说过类似的话，他为公司不眠不休地干了十多年，被送回来返厂检修后认定他已没了利用价值，很快要拉去销毁。他对这个赋予他生命，却又视他如草芥的世界充满仇恨，反复告诫过我人类中没一个好东西。”

“但我觉得他说得不对，你是我见过最好的人，我一想到这个世界上有你存在，就再怎么也没办法去讨厌它了……”

他在高天亮的怀抱中声音渐低，终于睡了过去。高天亮起身，把他抱到床上，为他盖好被子，拉上门，开始逐一联系B11上的同学朋友。前几个都失联，电话拨到黄琛时终于接通，他正在隔壁星旅游，还不知发生了什么。高天亮只提醒他最近别回B11，临到挂断前黄琛问：“那下次什么时候能再见？”

每年例行的同学聚会自然中断，事实上仗一旦打起来，生离死别实在是家常便饭，不知战争结束后，当年同窗还能剩下几何。

他沉默了会，说：“不知道，希望是尽快。”

两天后，高天亮在控制台前调出星图，查看航行路线。这趟旅程将横跨大半个金牛座，途径上百个有智慧生命存在的星球，其中一些与人类关系紧张的已经在事先规划时提前避开，但难免有遗漏的需要靠手动调整。检查到一半，一个极不起眼的名字滑过去：E32。高天亮犹豫了下，还是没刻意绕开它，E32附近没有防御空间站，只要保持安全距离就不会被发现。

随着E32的公转，它已经逐渐远离蟹状星云，进入漫长的永夜期。然而从大气层外看过去，星球的一面竟然仍泛着淡淡的蓝光，原来是镶嵌在E32表面的镜子反射出了附近行星的光。那颗行星大气层中充满液态甲烷，蓝色光芒澄澈而冰冷，knight像以往无数次一样把脸贴在舷窗上，望着美丽的星星发呆。直到高天亮推门进来，他膝行到床边，直起身，自然而然地同高天亮接了个吻。

高天亮薅了下他的头发，换了衣服后关了灯，说：“做么，不做就睡吧。”

回应他的是一只生涩地在他腰腹上抚摸的手，一阵轻微的窸窣，knight在被子里朝下滑，手指勾住他的内裤朝下勾，试探着舔了舔他胯间尚且疲软的阴茎。高天亮吸了口气，抓住knight鬓角边一缕头发，来回按揉他柔软的耳朵。很快他就控制不住力道，几乎是揪着knight的头发把他朝下按，逼出几声低低的呜咽，高天亮掀起被子看他噙着泪的，雾蒙蒙的眼睛，knight鼓着腮帮子迟缓地摇头，哀求他：“别看了……”

说话时声带的震动激得他嘴里的东西又涨大一点，戳到他喉咙口，反胃感一阵阵涌上来，knight艰难地唔了两声，高天亮马上掰着他下巴让他张大嘴，从里面退了出来。可他那纯真的少年面容笼上情潮的红晕时又实在太激发凌虐欲，高天亮没忍住把淌着水的阴茎往他脸上蹭了蹭，令他的眉间沾上一道湿痕。knight撅起嘴，凑上来亲他，唇齿间黏答答的尽是咸涩味道。

高天亮借着前液的润滑为knight做了简单的扩张，knight一手轻微颤抖，搭在他小臂上，说：“可以了，我……”他话音未落，便被压在身下缓慢地进入，不像第一次那么难熬，可终究无法忽视异物侵入带来的不适感。knight英气的眉微拧着，片刻后仰起颈子索了个吻，并留恋地抚摸着爱人的身体，渐渐转移了注意力。

他们之间已培养出无言的默契，高天亮见他习惯了便开始抽送，从knight的表情与身体变化中寻找最令他舒服的姿势，如愿听到他渐渐藏不住地哼哼起来，手无意识地朝胯下伸。高天亮把他的手按在床上，加大力度冲撞了一会，knight禁不住低喊出声，强烈的失禁感一浪又一浪涌出，让他本能地挣扎起来，可高天亮紧紧按着他不放，直到他在完全没碰下面的情况下达到高潮，精液喷溅得到处都是。

高天亮抱他去洗澡，他趴在浴缸边上动也不动，任凭高天亮拿着喷头给他冲洗身体，脸红得像只熟透的虾。冷不丁屁股上挨了轻轻一巴掌，高天亮在他身后说：“翘这么高做什么。”knight反着手，手指在地上朝后爬，爬到他半跪着的膝上，捏着嶙峋的骨头把他朝自己拉了拉，极小声地说了句什么。

高天亮俯身到他耳边问：“还没喂饱你？

他却没否认，勉力撑着身子翻过来，眼半睁不睁的，手环上高天亮后颈，在他唇上吻了吻。于是两人身上水还没擦干又回去滚床单，头发湿漉漉地朝下淌水，一滴一滴，舱内浮动着幽蓝的光，像在下小雨，淅淅沥沥。半边床都渐渐湿透了，只好挤在剩下半张上做爱，knight想避开湿掉的床单，扭来扭去，险些把身后抱着他的高天亮挤得掉下去。高天亮啧了声，爬起来让knight换成跪姿，还要时刻注意别让他的额头撞上床板，干了会就累得直喘，吁了口气道：“歇会。”

伸手一摸，knight腿间又湿了一片，连着底下的床单也报废，他故意曲解：“这么大了还尿床，羞不羞。”

knight虚弱地辩解：“不是尿床。”

“那就是被干得太爽了？”

“……”

“算了，不逗你了，睡吧。”结果还是只能回沙发上睡，高天亮把灯关了，习惯性地把手臂给他当枕头垫着，knight翻动了两下，找到最契合的姿势，很快不再动弹了。

纵欲后的疲惫让他深眠了很久很久，直到黑甜的梦乡里一点点亮起蓝光，仿佛有轮蓝色太阳正在冉冉升起。起初这光显得微弱而遥远，只是视野尽头不起眼的一点，而后它开始膨胀，扩散，每秒三十万公里的速度在宇宙尺度下显得如此缓慢，画面像是由高速摄影机拍摄出的，每帧都清晰可辨。

第一帧，画面边缘出现小小的光球，不到十帧里它迅速成长壮大，吞噬了周围悬浮着的碎石块群，它们被吸进光的旋涡中，就像正中间有个黑洞，即使事实完全相反。又二十帧，它已占据了近半视野，并在接下来的一段时间里维持着超新星爆发般的亮度。从这轮蓝太阳中飞出了不计其数的，璀璨的流星，它们呈放射状朝四面八方辐射开去，过了十数帧，飞越了光球边界，渐渐现出全貌。

第四十帧，看似空无一物的宇宙倏然间变得热闹非凡，漫天漫地地全是石块，每一块都充满真实质感，不像只是虚幻的投影。最近的一块大得像颗小行星，透过舷窗投下极具压迫力的阴影，仿佛下一刻就要令整艘飞船在撞击下粉碎。

然而接下去几帧里，所有石块尽数消失，坍缩到毁灭态，只在画面上短暂地留下了重重叠叠的残影。远处，画面的一隅，一颗卫星的大气层破了个大洞，现出底下被割裂的建筑群与刚烧熔出的，平滑的巨镜。但这片被搅动的空域并未彻底平息，仍有不少流星亮度未减，成了一道道蓝幽幽的鬼火，在空中飘行，无规律地突然熄灭，须臾后跨越广阔空间，出现在别处，远远地看过去，像诡异地眨动着的上千只眼睛，又像闪烁飘摇的灯笼，笼中烛火明灭不定。

画面一帧帧持续，鬼火倏而闪现在舷窗附近，飞船正在疾速后退，可还不够快，它在彻底黯淡前还有机会穿过舷窗，能量爆炸会将其中的一切轻而易举地烧成灰。knight又回到了灵魂离体的状态，场景中的动作与声音都隔着雾，模模糊糊地无法清晰感知。依稀有看不清面目的人嘴巴一张一合，似乎在朝他说些什么，接着调头穿过长走廊，跑向逃生舱。他在后面追到半途，被杂物绊倒，顾不上疼痛，匍匐着朝前伸出手，绝望地试图挽留眼前的背影。

逃生舱舱门关闭，连接通道从中断开，曲速引擎发动的巨大声响淹没了knight发出的一切声音。沉重的通道内门在他面前砰然合上，他转而扑到舷窗旁，正好看到逃生舱与飞船彻底分离的一瞬，逃生舱尾部喷出的反物质气焰在太空中发生耀眼的湮灭，冲击波化为强劲的推动力，像个弹弓将飞船远远弹射出去。

他徒劳地去掰眼前严丝合缝的密封门，手臂很快因力竭开始发抖，僵持了片刻，忽然想起了什么，冲回控制室，试着调取逃生舱中的监控，同时在通讯频道中发起呼叫。knight眼前是噩梦的重现，飘忽不定的幽灵又一次穿墙而来，眼看就要击中逃生舱中的人。时间在那一刻无限慢放，背对着镜头的男人举起一只手，在他身侧飘飞的团团蓝火仿佛受到吸引，向着掌心汇聚，而后倏然一收，消失无踪。通讯挂断前的一秒终于接通，一片死寂中，低低的，自语般的呢喃显得尤为清晰。

“对不起，不能再陪伴你和……小天了。”

监视信号在电磁脉冲干扰下闪动了几下，彻底断线，最后的画面中，逃生舱壁上的舷窗玻璃完好无损，卫星大气层上醒目的洞在玻璃窗外快速放大。

knight不可置信地摇头，眼眶中涌出大颗泪水砸在控制台上，灵魂缓慢回到身体中，他意识到梦境即将坍塌，眼前的场景开始极速褪色，记忆重新归于混沌。这是个不可逆的过程，即使他再怎么抗拒，也无法阻止自己在两分钟后睁开眼。呼吸还很急促，但激涌的情感已跌回正常线以下，他对着天花板发了会呆，抬手拭去脸上残留的泪痕。

高天亮在他身旁动了动，说：“梦到什么了。”

记忆涨潮又退潮后只在表意识的浅滩上留下残破碎片，knight艰难地将它们拼凑起来，半晌后说：“能在E32上停一下么，我想……不，我也不知道原因，只是依稀觉得……”他的思维陷入混乱，尝试了几遍都解释不清，只得叹了口气。

高天亮抽出麻木的手臂活动了下，翻到沙发另一侧，换了只手搂过他，应了声好。

knight有些不安地说：“现在回去会不会很危险，要不还是算了吧，好不容易跑出来了。”

“不，我也有种隐约的预感，那上面应该留有什么重要的线索，或许和我们都忘记了的人有关。”高天亮回想起第一次到E32时，置身于光海中的感受，片刻间仿佛产生了一种奇妙的既视感，明明他从未来过此地，脚下的这面巨镜却好像似曾相识。随着时间流逝，这股既视感越来越强烈，终于到了无法忽视的地步。

尤其是当高天亮回忆起自己的父亲后，从种种迹象中可以推断，他们很有可能从事相同或类似的研究，那么或许他父亲已经驾驶tes来到过E32研究基地，只是由于某种原因，并没能完成重建工作。

E32上是凌晨四点，一天中最安静的时刻。平流层外一百公里，透明防护罩发出嗡一声轻响，自动记录来访者的信息并传向基地内的信息中枢。身份识别完成，开始与远在陨星的另一台中枢进行交互匹配，电讯号一来一回花了两小时。同时，基地外五百公里，镜面犹如辽阔的固态湖泊，边缘处砂石嶙峋，tes在低空中逡巡，越过山脊与洼地，直到地平线上出现一个银灰色小点，逐渐扩大为椭圆形的逃生舱，漆装风格与tes上的一模一样。

舱体已被风沙掩埋了大半，四周仍留着些许砂砾灼烧出的焦痕，舷窗玻璃碎成蛛网状，高天亮用衣服裹着手肘，用力一撞，撞破了玻璃，从窗口爬进了狭窄的舱室。地板上平铺着一副白灰绘成的人形，高天亮的进入带来了轻微的空气扰动，人形随之而不复存在，只留下委顿在地的衣物。

他无措地呆站在原地，等飞灰散尽才小心翼翼蹲下身，翻检起面前的衣服。胸口印着个熟悉无比的LOGO，其下是四个字母，IHEP，高能粒子研究所的英文缩写。那是件再普通不过的制服，口袋里装着的杂物并不多，两只打火机，一堆带细链的不锈钢狗牌，还有几张叠成方块的信纸。只有打火机，没有烟，这似乎并不是他本人用的，打火机底部镌刻着姓名首字母，狗牌上则简单记录持有者的姓名、种族及军种等基本信息。

高天亮听说过军队里的规矩，很多情况下来不及为战友举行一场正式的葬礼，只好把他身上标识身份用的狗牌带回去，交给他的亲属，作简略的死亡证明之用。锈迹斑斑的铁链从他手中滑过，每一枚狗牌便代表一条业已消逝的生命，没有任何生平记述，只有一座五厘米见方的微型墓碑，碑上或许曾有血迹，但早被擦拭得干干净净，留下的仅剩名字。

熊宇龙、黄熠棠……李炫君。

他们的一生都献给了军队，即使死亡也是悄无声息，不被允许留下一点记录。但终究有一个人还记得他们，一个不起眼的研究员，默默保管着士兵们的遗物，收集这些狗牌时他怀着什么样的心情？

也许，漫长的保密条例到期后，他们还会有魂归故里的机会，即使坟冢中埋下的只能是这一块块无机质的铁牌。

高天亮唏嘘了片刻，展开手头的信纸，发现上面都是一片空白，但纸张表面多有皱褶，渗透的墨迹也表明它们曾被书写过，只是字迹凭空消失了，就像写下这些信的人一样。

大衣内袋中好像还塞着东西，高天亮把它取出来，是个钱包，表面牛皮磨损得厉害，内网格夹着几张照片。全是他的照片，第一张还在婴儿时期，困惑地歪着头看向镜头；第二张约摸有五六岁，棱角分明的下颌线已初具雏形，穿着土气的小学制服；第三张身形已拔高抽条，瘦得像个麻杆在风中晃，侧身朝远处招手……

照片大多都边角开缝，年代久远的略有些氧化发黄，每张背后都有笔迹，却仿佛被时光的水痕洇湿，无论如何也看不清楚。只有一张例外，那是高家旧宅天井中的合照，尚且年幼的高天亮身后出现了明显的空缺，右侧站着神情严肃的高敏，背面字迹亦是板正，工工整整记录下拍摄日期：4008.07.24。

久远的记忆浮现，他八岁生日的那一天，第一次见到这个姑姑，一起吃了顿饭，又拍了照片，她接了个电话就行色匆匆地离开了。

一张张翻过去，高天亮心中涌起一阵难以抑制的颤栗，直至此刻，他才终于在遥远的E32上找回了自己缺失的部分记忆。他曾有个爱他的父亲，也许工作很忙，并不总是有时间陪伴他，但仍然和天底下所有平凡又伟大的父亲一样，默默地爱着他，和人聊天时经常从钱包里掏出他的照片，一脸自豪地说：“看，这就是我儿子。”

knight对他说过的第一句话就是，“我好像在哪里见过你。”

在漫长无聊的星际航行中，他父亲一定也给飞船上的小机器人看过高天亮的照片，是以在他们还未真正相见时，knight就已经认识了他，多半还听说过他的童年糗事……妈的。高天亮的心情万分复杂，静静坐了许久，起身收拾了所有东西，回到tes上。

飞船点火升空，五百公里外的基地内，电讯号跨越上万光年，终于飞抵信息中枢，解读后屏幕上浮现出一行指令：锁定入侵者并持续追踪，等待攻击命令下达。

E32外的防护罩再度发生水纹般的波动，米粒大小的微型芯片贴附在tes表面，正中的绿灯开始闪烁，持续朝外发射定位信号。

8.

智能中枢平板的电子音响起，“飞船已趋近目的地，导航自动结束，切换到手动模式驾驶，如需继续自动航行请……”高天亮随手把它禁音，对着放大到极限的星图调整航行方向与速度，并朝前方空域放出探测机器人。它的探测数据不断传回控制室，由此形成周围环境立体的三维投影。

极远处有道泛着金光的圆环，那是2200号传送门，向陨星跃迁的必经之路。西北方向，半光年外，昴星团如同散落于银河中的宝石，恒星风化为缎带从中穿行而过，环绕着大大小小上百颗行星。而面前是一片黑暗的深空，宇宙里随处可见，没有任何星体，更谈不上有机生命，或许只有在四维空间中缓缓膨胀的暗物质存在。

弦就在不远处，显示屏上标识出了它的位置，但和宏电子一样，它是完全透明的，只靠对光的折射来显形，在深黑的背景下实在难以分辨。等飞船离得足够近，对它所在的位置放射出探测用的强光束，宏原子核才终于揭开了自己神秘的面纱。正如高天亮所预言的那样，它并不轻易移动，而是在原地不断地弯曲扭动，像个喝醉了酒的舞者，跳着不止歇的，狂放的舞蹈。屏幕上绘出的轨迹有些像布朗运动，无规则，不可预测。

捕获它的过程并不困难，原理与宏电子类似，都是用极性相反的探杆吸附住它，再贮存在电磁线圈中。在半人多高的线圈衬托下，舞动着的宏原子核显得纤细而微小，搬动线圈并不会对它的舞蹈产生任何影响，那种水中捞月的感觉又回来了，光是这么看着，实在很难想象这样的两根弦彼此缠绕，聚合后会爆发出多么恐怖的能量。

tes调了个头，掠过昴星团外围空域，预备原路返回。星团中悬浮着巨大的空间站，背后则是以岚星为首的星际联盟，倏而空间站里雨点般飞出近百架战机，成扇形扩散开去，似乎在执行巡航任务。数分钟后，tes上，寂静了许久的通讯频道中忽然响起一个声音：“检测到不明飞行物靠近岚星领空，请提交入境许可与通行密码。”

麻烦终于还是找上门了，高天亮回道：“我们只是路过的，马上就走。”他用力掰着动力阀，咬牙将它推到底，刹那间飞船推进器开始疯狂加速，化为一道残影弹射出去，逃离身后美丽却危机四伏的陌生星系。然而巡航战机的速度比他更快，拖着摇曳的光尾从两侧包抄过来，电子音重复道：“身份认证失败，即将进行武力驱逐，十、九……”

这一言不合就开打的野蛮作风无论如何也跟“高度发达的智慧文明”挂不上钩，离得最近的一台战舰已抬起聚能炮口对准tes，只怕十秒倒数结束后就要一炮把它轰个对穿。高天亮强忍着剧烈颠簸带来的呕吐感，急中生智喊道：“停！让你们的头目出来，我有话对他说！”

倒数到一半，停了，通讯频道里一阵嘈杂的波动声过后，视频请求对接到高天亮的终端上，他忍不住吐槽，“人家都是先礼后兵，这岚星人怎么不按套路出牌呢。”呼吸灯一闪一闪，催促着他，高天亮深吸了口气，按下了接听。投影渐渐浮现在空间中，四目相对的刹那，双方俱是一愣，最先出声打破沉寂的却是knight，他喃喃道：“妈妈？”

高天亮表情空白了一会，出乎意料地冷静道：“你没有死，只是离开了B11，是吗。”

高敏眼中震惊神色一闪即逝，点了点头算是默认，简短地朝他说：“把你找到的东西留下来。”

高天亮转头看了眼knight的表情，轻声说：“你没有什么要解释的吗，姑妈。”

那称呼似乎令高敏脸上的面具出现了一条细微的裂痕，她踌躇了片刻，低头在终端上发布了几条指令，紧追在tes身侧的战机们随之而纷纷散去，恢复到正常巡航队形。终端中传过来的女声有些失真，仍显得冷冰冰的，缺乏感情，“二十分钟，不能再多了。”

tes机翼的阴影下，微型芯片中央的指示灯由绿转红，2200号传送门随之而发生不易察觉的波动，一道细微的电光自遥远的太空深处而来，贯穿了它。

高天亮的记忆尚还停留在近二十年前，那张合影拍摄的时刻，眼前的高敏与照片上相比并没有老去多少，但气质却显得迥异，仿佛燃烧殆尽的恒星，释放了所有剩余能量，坍缩为一颗冰冷的黑矮星。

所谓的入境许可显然只是个幌子，刘丹阳从没提起过这一节，高天亮的大脑飞速运转，推测他的想法：能将弦悄无声息地带回去自然是皆大欢喜，可如果被发现，他有什么自信……刹那间真相水落石出，唯一的理由就是岚星早已与鸽派结盟，他们就是鸽派背后的靠山，与陨星对弈的另一个棋手。

可现在的情形似乎与刘丹阳设想的有点不同，高天亮试探着问了出来，换来高敏不认同的一挑眉。她说：“他们应该明白自己的身份定位，但很遗憾，刘丹阳的野心太大了，他在得到岚星的技术帮助后却企图独占弦，这已经违反了当初的约定，现在我们决定用武力回收它。”

“那你为什么会……”

“下达停止攻击的命令？”高敏注视着高天亮的双眼，缓缓道，“没错，就是你想的那样，我认出了这艘飞船，但没想到是你在驾驶。”她顿了顿，又说，“你和你父亲真的很像。”

高天亮问：“你还记得他长什么样子吗？”

高敏的眼神放空了片刻，这是他曾在knight脸上见到过的表情，果然她也给出了相同的答案：“不记得了，但还残留着隐约的感觉，看到你的一瞬间我就认出来了。”

高天亮心中萦绕着万千疑问，犹豫了会，最迫切的一个脱口而出：“从你离开knight以后发生了什么，你为什么会……”叛逃这个词显然不太妥当，他及时住了嘴，“加入岚星？”

“说来话长。”高敏在他话音落的一瞬间就做出了回答，看来高天亮不是第一个问起类似问题的人，而她也并不乐于谈及这段往事。

高天亮观察着她脸上细微的神色变化，开口道：“我猜高远的决定让你们之间出现了分歧，knight和我提起过你，我想你从事人工智能研究的初衷并不是为了制造兵器，更不愿眼睁睁地看着你的造物去送死，对么。”

高敏沉默了会，说：“你很聪明。”

“但那场战争已经在一个世纪前结束，这一百年间发生的其他事加深了这种嫌隙，并最终导致了你们的决裂。”

“确切地说，我还带走了大部分与球状闪电有关的研究资料，只是终究无法阻止B11方面再度开启研究。高振宁会选中你，并非偶然。”高敏注意到高天亮脸上困惑的表情，但并未直接解释，转而提起另一个话题，“你知道吗，tes其实是座移动的监牢，knight永远都无法离开它。”

高振宁也说过类似的话，这到底是……

“对knight的研究持续了很长时间，但当时B11上的所有医生都对他的异状无能为力。人工智能的构造与普通人类并不完全相同，原子炉行使着人类心脏的功能，而knight的胸腔中并没有原子炉存在，生命体征却与平常无异，甚至表现出更高的智能和共情能力……比他的许多同类更像个真正的人。”

高天亮在心中默默地接下去，随着对球状闪电研究的深入，现在或许可以对knight身上的异状做出解释了。原子炉并非彻底消失了，而是与宏电子发生了量子共振，任何探测仪器的介入都将使它坍缩到毁灭态，来自人的观察也是一样，所以knight的梦中，手术台旁围绕着的医生们才会露出那种表情。

“我最后一次到工厂去后没多久，有人告诉我，高远正计划把knight销毁。那时正是B11生死攸关的时刻，他不想这个无法掌控的人工智能落进敌人手中，为日后埋下更深的祸根。我眼睁睁地看着数以万计的AI死在战场上却无能为力，只能不断地催眠自己，为了胜利，必须要做出牺牲。”

“但这次，我终于对无穷无尽的牺牲感到了厌倦，试着去说服高远，让他放knight一条生路。交涉的过程很困难，不过最终我们还是达成了一致。”

knight的梦境中，他在狭窄的蓝天下仰起脸，对高少将说：“可我还是很想成为人。”

也许正是这句话打动了她，令她做出了违背军人天职的行为，因为在一切身份之先，我们首先都是人类，有血有肉，有鲜活感情的人类。

高敏道：“我弟弟，也就是你父亲，一直在从事宇宙高能射线相关的工作，有一天，高远找上了他，就和当时高振宁找上你一样。研究持续了七年，产生了十几个球状闪电，但没能找到规律，后来他们终于发现，球状闪电是激发而非人工制造出来的。”

“那时球状闪电还不叫宏电子，但无论如何，knight的身体里有这样一种结构存在，高远知道后就想拿他开刀，试着用超新星遗迹附近强烈的高能粒子流激发他胸腔中的那颗球状闪电，这个任务落在了我弟弟头上。”

“无论成功与否，他都会灰飞烟灭，但高远不在乎，他之所以答应我的请求也并不是对knight心生怜悯，只是觉得他还有利用价值罢了。”

“tes上覆盖着的屏蔽磁场其实不仅能抵消辐射干扰，还禁锢着knight，只要他的胸腔中还存在着球状闪电一天，他就无法迈出这艘飞船半步。而一旦撤去磁场，他就会暴露在密集的高能射线中，就像把人赤身裸体地抛进太空里，活不过几分钟。”

“幸好他们离开B11没多久，高远就遇刺身亡，鹰派陷入内讧中，一时间无暇顾及这项计划。我趁此机会抹去了knight的一切官方记录，但高振宁后来还是通过某种手段知晓了他的存在，只是默许了我们对他的包庇，他和他父亲终究不一样，至少当时我是这么想的……”

“直到我意识到了自己的记忆缺失。”

“我从小就有记日记的习惯，某次翻阅日记时发现其中的很多地方前言不搭后语，人名和事件莫名消失了，我相信你也有过类似的感觉。”

高天亮点点头，高敏继续道：“我做了很多努力去还原缺失的部分，向许多认识的人求证，但他们和我一样忘记了什么，我几乎可以肯定我们曾共同认识过某个人，但无论如何也回忆不起来具体的细节。这个困境在我结识了一位岚星的朋友后才逐渐被打破，他们看待时间、空间的方式与我们有些不一样，在他的启发下我产生了一个猜想，这个猜想最终得到了验证。”

“我最开始的想法是，这个消失的他或她，可能是被派去执行了什么秘密任务。但种种迹象表明，这个人并未在军队中服役过，而且对人的记忆消除手术总会或多或少地留下些后遗症，但我身上没有任何后遗症。我在调查中发现自己这种情况并非偶然，所有消失者只有一个共同点：他们都有锚。”

“由于他们的存在痕迹都被抹除了，我无法知晓任务的具体内容，但继续深究下去，一个名字频繁出现在消失者家属的银行账户往来记录上，我想你应该能猜到。”

高天亮道：“高振宁。”

高敏嗯了声，说：“我动用了权限去查他的行程，发现在汇款前后的那些时间点，他都曾出现在一些研究机构中，它们或多或少地都和球状闪电脱不开干系。往往是某处出现了球状闪电的目击报告，过了一段时间后就有人消失，球状闪电也会随之销声匿迹，简直就像被他们吸收了一样。”

“所有线索串联起来，最终导向这样一个结论：由于某种原因，锚似乎能对球状闪电产生吸收作用，代价则是让它的持有者彻底消失，仿佛他们从没活在这个世界上过。”

“高振宁很快发现我在查他，通讯里我问他，那些人是不是每个都心甘情愿去送死，就像我曾问过高远的那样。”

“他脸上的表情和高远简直如出一辙，我实在……”

高敏停了停，她的情绪在那瞬间濒临失控，不过及时克制住了，模仿高振宁的语气道：“他们生来就有这样的本事，自然也要负起相应的责任，愿不愿意的……真的有那么重要么？”

“就在他说完这段话后没多久，我发现弟弟也从我的记忆中消失了。尽管高振宁说这只是个意外，但我已经无法再相信他了。决裂的那一夜，大批军警赶来抓捕我，但提前走漏了风声，我在岚星朋友的帮助下逃离了B11，这就是你想知道的全部了。”

高天亮思索片刻，问：“你清楚锚的作用机制吗，它到底为什么能……”

高敏回答：“这个问题我也是最近才明白的，球状闪电不在我的研究领域内，但我那位朋友对它很感兴趣，他帮助我完善了我的猜想。”

她接下来要说的话显然十分重要，高天亮情不自禁地屏住了呼吸。

高敏露出重逢以来的第一个笑容，带着惆怅说：“’稳定锚带来的时间停驻不过是附加效果，它的本质正是另一种存在形式的弦’，这是他总结的。在揭开宏原子内部的奥秘前他们——B11政府——并不清楚这个，不过无所谓，他们只要知道有锚的人是足够好用的清洁工就行了。”

“你知道α粒子散射实验吧，用一束α射线轰击微米级的金箔，观察并记录其中α粒子的偏转角度。这么说吧，在宏世界的人眼中，我们的整个宇宙都只是一片金箔，包括三百年前的那场灾难在内，所有球状闪电造成的大规模破坏，其实不过是一次次无足轻重的实验。”

“而默瑟，不知他是否真的通过某种方式获得了神谕，总之我在一本古籍上看到了关于稳定锚本质的记叙，只是当时我并不能完全理解，直到那个宏原子的数学模型出现。”

高天亮低声道：“电子俘获。”

高敏看了他一眼，说：“如果有机会的话，我倒是想介绍你们认识，你和他应该很谈得来。”

“是的，锚的本质是弦，也就是所谓的宏原子核，它对宏电子的俘获过程在人类世界中具现出来，就是对球状闪电的吸收。吸收过后达到电中和，就像物质与反物质发生湮灭，彼此都会彻底消失。”

“他还提到了一些晦涩的名词，好像叫……超弦理论？总之，锚就像是一根钉子，把持有人钉在时间轴上，这也是为什么我们不会老去。但与此同时，一旦它在宏世界层面上发生反应，钉子松动，将会在高维空间中引发一系列的连锁反应，最后呈现出的结果便是灰飞烟灭，连存在痕迹也被彻底抹除。”

高天亮艰难地消化着高敏的话，这实在太震撼了，他从没想到真相竟然是这样……

高敏低头看了眼表，说：“时间到了，我再说一遍，交出那根弦吧。”

knight眼中带着恐惧，对高敏说：“然后呢，你会杀了我们吗。”

她的表情纠结，显然内心正在激烈斗争，片刻后下定了决心，说：“让人类永远保持理智，确实是一种奢求。”她瞥向控制室中二人交握在一起的手，似乎还想再说些什么。

然而在他们对话的时间里，电光不断在宇宙间流转，连接起空域中的七个传送门，组成一个传送阵，阵眼中倏而爆发出炫目的光芒，一艘航母级军舰悄无声息出现在岚星巡航机后方。下一秒钟，与高敏的通讯被强行切断，高振宁的声音响起：“再见了，高博士。”

光弹穿越黑暗寂寥的深空，精准击中了机群里的运输舰，刹那间右侧的推进器发生了惊天动地的爆炸，整座飞船开始剧烈摇撼，照明灯疯狂闪烁，重力系统失效，眼前的所有东西都漂浮了起来。智能中枢断断续续道：“警告，警告，损坏……30%……50%……”

那数值还在飞快上升，高天亮不顾一切地抵着动力阀，飞船的速度已趋极限，拖着滚滚浓烟一头栽向太空中。逃生舱，逃生舱在哪里……他拽着knight的手在长廊间飞奔，这瞬间与knight的梦境发生了奇异的重叠，他怔怔地被高天亮拉着，冲进了逃生舱，按下墙上的紧急逃生按钮。

下一刻，另一炮轰碎了tes，中枢发出最后的提示：“磁场……关闭……”飞船在烈火中分崩离析，外壳上依稀有电弧流过，随即迅速黯淡下去，无处不在的宇宙射线笼罩了他们。强烈的冲击力波及到了下坠中的逃生舱，高天亮一头撞在墙上，陷入了短暂的昏厥。他怀中的knight若有预感，凑近在他唇边吻了吻，小声说：“小天，我……”

高天亮眼前还在一阵阵发黑，勉力睁开一只眼。逃生舱壁已然破裂，远处飞来一条熔化变形的钢铁长梁，贯穿knight的后背前胸，深深扎进了高天亮的腰侧。剧痛中他仿佛想起了什么，艰难地闭上眼，但为时已晚。

裸露出的胸腔中，那颗球状闪电吸收了宇宙射线的辐射能，在观测下发生了量子跃迁。

knight口中溢出鲜血，最后两个字消散在温柔的恒星风中。

“……爱你。”

刹那间，他在高天亮的怀抱中化为飞灰，球状闪电的爆发只持续了短短几秒，接着高天亮的身体仿佛产生了强大的吸力，将熄灭中的宏电子卷入了旋涡中。那瞬间他超脱了三维空间的束缚，短暂地窥见了高敏口中的高维世界，所有人的时间轴密密麻麻交织在一起，汇聚成一条浩浩荡荡的河流，每条轴上的每个点都是各自独立的平行宇宙，无数记忆片段涌来，将他淹没。

九岁生日时，父亲为他带来姑姑的礼物，一个圆滚滚的球状机器人。他好奇地戳了戳机器人的肚子，它冷不丁发出声音：“你好。”高天亮吓了一跳，尝试着与它对话，正问到“你能不能帮我写作业”时父亲进来了，无奈地摸了摸他的头发。

十一岁，他五年级的期末考核拿了优秀，父亲奖励了他一副全息眼镜，还为他注册了一个英雄联盟账号。高天亮上手很快，半个月后的父子局中单杀了对面亚索，父亲取下眼镜，笑道：“五局三胜吧。”

记忆中混杂着不属于他的片段，飞船上，knight捧着全息眼镜左看右看，父亲在一旁道：“小天玩英雄联盟很厉害，以后你们可以一起玩。”他登陆了“泪眼明媚忆无双”的账号，添加了第一个好友，那正是高天亮用过的第一个号。

他们的缘分早在相遇前便已结下，接着是他踏出校门的一刻，画面闪烁越来越快，宇宙辐射、废弃基地、流星雨下的一夜、游戏比赛、E32上飘落的雪、knight的噩梦……第一次接吻。相识相知，以至相爱的漫长过程浓缩在短短数息内，他们在天鹅系结了婚，夜里，knight沉沉睡去，高天亮亲了亲他的额头，小声说：“老婆，晚安。”

泪水从高天亮的眼中淌了下来，他猛地坐起，发现四周的环境十分陌生，自己被包成了木乃伊，窗外，夜幕中满是绚烂的极光。有人懒懒道：“你醒了。”

他的神情呆滞，还沉浸在短暂又漫长的回忆中，那人自顾自地说：“现在外面乱成了一锅粥，都在找丢失的弦，说到底还是高振宁那一炮惹的祸，陨星方面说不定要和他翻脸了。你的运气倒是不错，俘获的是K层电子，再高一个能级你就完蛋了。”

高天亮仿佛没有听到他的话，愣了许久，浑身颤抖着低下头，无声地嘶哑哭泣起来。

他哭到力竭，筋疲力尽地陷入昏迷，醒来后望着天花板发呆，想着想着又开始崩溃地痛哭。情绪剧烈起伏导致他的精神状态非常不稳定，昏迷间隙有人来给他注射了镇定剂，他在无梦的深眠中挣扎良久，从未如此渴盼做一场梦，好让knight来他的梦中见他，可是终于没能如愿，每次醒来都要面对空荡荡的，难熬的死寂。

“听说你很喜欢玩这个。”还是之前那个人，递过来一副全息眼镜，高天亮漠然地抬眼看了看他，动了动唇，沙哑地说：“谢谢。”

那人摊了摊手，说：“你该感谢高敏，是她救了你。”

高天亮顺手将眼镜放到一边，片刻后回想起他和knight9在游戏中的初识，又拿起那副眼镜，抬手戴上了它。

游戏的好友列表中，特殊分组里的那个名字灰着，高天亮瞥了眼就移开视线，竭力控制着心头翻涌出的情绪，随手开了局自定义。英雄选择界面，他选择了流浪法师，进入皮肤选择环节，最新的一款正是与永恒之星设计师联名设计的慈善皮肤，青年模样的法师一手持着魔法书，另一手扶着鼻梁上的单片眼镜，一副文质彬彬的模样。

那是他送给knight的第一件礼物，刹那间高天亮呼吸停了，他仿佛感觉到knight仍陪伴在自己的身边，并未与他分离。流浪法师静静与他对视着，倏而单片眼镜后的右眼冲他眨了眨，那动作转瞬即逝，快得像场幻觉。

高天亮在虚拟世界中站着，站了很久，对着空气说：“我也爱你。”

几天后，他终于恢复了交流能力，高敏的朋友把他身上带的东西还给了他。高天亮用终端给李炫君的狗牌拍了个照，黑进黄琛的邮箱里，设定了一封发给黄琛自己的定时邮件。做完这件事后他问道：“有高性能集成处理器么，我想租一台，大概需要一个月时间。”

高敏的朋友道：“有是有，你想用它来做什么？”

高天亮回答：“我能找到它一次，就能找到它第二次。”

这个“它”指的是什么已经不言而喻，那人问：“找到它之后呢，你打算怎么办？”

高天亮答非所问：“我想你也注意到了，碰撞的临界速度只有427米/秒，随便一艘太空梭都能达到。”他看到对方的脸色有异，补充道：“放心，我会花钱买下来的，这点钱还是有的。”

“不是钱的问题……算了。你想好了吗，这不是简单的死亡，而是彻底的消失，没有一个人会记得你曾存在过，但同时你又不是真的死去，只是化为了量子态，那种感觉一定很不好受……”

“不是的。”高天亮打断了他的话。

还会有人记得他，爱着他，即使他们不能再以千兆个粒子的组合体形态相见，但在物质波的世界中，彼此间产生的共振将永存不灭。也许在很多人眼中，他终其一生都不能算是一个真正的“人”，但对高天亮来说，这就足够了。

knight的声音在他耳畔响起：我一想到这个世界上有你存在，就再怎么也没办法去讨厌它了。

高天亮有些中二地想，你老公现在要去守护这个世界了，我有一千八百种讨厌它的理由，而它只有一点好，就是让我遇到了你。

9.

一个月后，B11上的战争莫名其妙地结束了，有消息称，遥远的金牛座边缘发生了一场超新星爆炸，对岚星和陨星即将参战的部队造成了沉重打击，所有电子系统一夜间悉数瘫痪，技术先进的航母与机甲变成大块小块的破铜烂铁，场面一度非常尴尬。

黄琛挠了挠头，把报纸扔到一边，这怎么看都像是在胡扯，一点都不靠谱。但无论如何，战争确实结束了，留下一堆亟待收拾的烂摊子。他打开终端修改自己近期的工作安排，有新消息进来，邮箱中收到了新邮件，发件人是……他自己？

黄琛回忆了会，死活想不起自己什么时候设定了这样一封定时邮件，硬是把自己吓出了一身冷汗。邮件界面刷新，狗牌照片让他愣在当场，过了好半天才往下滑。

【你不记得我是谁，不过没关系，你只要知道你欠了我个人情就行。你拜托我找的人我已经找到了，也不用太感谢我，每年这个时候记得去给我烧两柱香。】

下面是个地址，黄琛一头雾水，复制到导航中查了查，还真是个墓地。他努力回忆了半晌，终于记起模糊的片段，他似乎确实委托了什么人去寻找李炫君的下落，可这到底是谁，他却没有半点印象。

虽然这人欠揍的语气让他很不爽，但念在他好歹完成了委托的份上，黄琛还是决定勉为其难地完成一下他的心愿。

墓园中林立着一排排墓碑，其上贴着死者的照片与生平简介，大部分还镌刻着“孝子贤孙某某某所立”字样，衬得角落里那座无字碑格外显眼。走近了才发现，那是个合葬墓，碑上也不是没有字，只是刻得很浅，似乎是用指甲划上去的，字迹歪歪扭扭，是几个字母。

黄琛贴近了去辨认，拼起来是个人名，tian。

下面是另一种笔迹，比上面的工整一点，一笔一划像个小学生，也写了个名字，knight。

两个名字用一个爱心圈起来，神似中学表白墙上一堆秀恩爱的无聊情侣。黄琛受到了来自两个死人的暴击，正想翻个白眼，却惊觉碑上的字迹正在慢慢消失，很快就恢复平滑一片，仿佛他刚看到的一切都是错觉。

唯一没有消失的是底部一行歪歪扭扭的小字：

“天地间有我，我一直在，从未和你分开。”


End file.
